Finding Mates
by Belle6695
Summary: All Harry ever wanted is a person that he can truly loves and cares. When he comes to his magical inheritance he found out that the person does exist. A person that is made for him,his soul mates. But claiming a mate is never easy, not everything will goes your way. But Harry is more than determined to get his mate and nothing will stops him. Slash/MM.
1. Chapter 1

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! This will be my first fanfic... So, bear with me please. Critics are

welcomed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment .

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please

don't be bothered about it.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summar**y: HP/TWILIGHT the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

**Chapter 1:**

War changed people; Draco knew that.

After all, he wasn't the same after the war there was something about Harry Potter's changes that he couldn't understand.

A few months after the war, Draco sensed some huge changes in his best friend. Yes both of them and Neville Longbottom are best friends, it happens even before the war. It's not bad really he thought just weird. Really weird. He had known him for years and he knows Harry is not exactly a man with patience; he is quite short tempered and reacts to situations using his instinct. Both he and Neville do trust in his instinct and judgments but can't help to think that sometimes Harry is just a stubborn and reckless git. Not to mention when he is angry, his magic will be going all crazy and that is not the things that you want to neither see nor experience.

But recently Harry becomes more relaxed, calm and collected. He also has lost the shy and humble attitudes and became more confident. Not arrogant but more like a person that know what exactly he is doing and what he is capable of doing. Sometimes Draco swears he can see twinkles in Harry's eyes when he is forming a plan.

Ever since the war had ended the Ministry has been forcing Harry to become an Auror. The blond had been more than surprised Harry didn't blow up the Ministry's office when they kept insisting that he should take the job. Of course becoming an Auror had once been a dream of Harry but that is before the trio knows the Ministry's intentions. They were hoping that when Harry had become an Auror they will have more controls in the world. Not only Harry manages to not destroy the Ministry office in a recent meeting, he also didn't argue with them like usual. He even sits down and listens to their rambling about securing the world's safety and improving the wizard world before he politely decline the offer saying he is not interested to become a tool again he then proceeded telling them who he think that is suitable for the job. The Ministry was left speechless. When Draco asked him why he didn't get furious with the Ministry, Harry just casually says human don't argue with a bunch of monkeys and there are no benefits coming from it.

Harry's magic and strength also get stronger drastically in this recent time. When they were cleaning up the mess at Hogwarts that caused by the war, he saw Harry do a lot of wandless magic. It should've been alright since technically the three of them had their magic boost up but once he saw Harry restoring whole Hogwarts magical defense by himself and not to mention wandless, surprised would be an understatement for his reaction at that time. Draco was stunned! Looking at Harry like he suddenly grew two heads. He was speechless, standing exactly at the same spot for an hour. Restoring the ward is not a problem. But doing it alone and covering the whole Hogwart's ground? That's impossible! When he finally snapped out from his reaction, Harry was gone. One more thing that confused the blond even more is every single night Harry will take his time to work out till he collapsed out of exhaustion. He will run, do push ups and swims doing anything that will tire him out. When Draco or Neville asked him what its all about, Harry will look away in embarrassment and said nothing .

Harry also suddenly got the habits of star gazing. He can lie down on the Potter's Manor garden and gaze at the stars for hours. Sometimes Neville and Draco will join him and during those times they can hear Harry muttered about a star shine too bright from the others and something about the star's position. He suddenly bought a lot of books about constellations too. He will read it over and over again, trying to fully understand it.

Initially, Draco thought it was an after effect of the war, but it didn't make sense. It felt more like his best friend was going through a transformation, because what kind of after effect would change a man's personality and magic like that?

And let's not even get started on Harry's looks because Harry Potter was cute before the war, but now he was just drop dead gorgeous. The-Boy-Who-Lived, suddenly hit his growth spurt, reaching a good height of 6'3, and with all the exercising he had been pushing himself to do, his once gangly body had become toned and firm, muscled in all the right places. His raven hair was still short, but somehow that too seemed to be different. Instead of the messy bedhead he had been sporting before it now looked windswept, always forever making him look like he just had a really good shag. He had even gotten rid of his glasses! Draco had thought that he would have been sad to see them go (no matter how dorky they were), but when Harry had come out, his eyesight corrected and no glasses covering his face.

Now that he thought about these changes though, should he really be concerned?

Though it was very strange—the changes in Harry… maybe it wasn't the best time to bring it up. He should really think more about how to break the news about his departure to his two best friends. Draco really didn't want to leave. He grew up in the Wizarding world, and memories of his life could be found in every nook and cranny; but if he stayed, he would only be seen as a plague—avoided by everyone.

Who would even hire a Death Eater's son? The answer was no one.

Draco knew that he had no future if he stayed where he was, so a fresh start would have to do and the only place he would get that fresh start was amongst the muggles. Nobody would know of his history there and he could start anew. He could be the person he wanted to be instead of the person he had been branded as, and as determination filled him, he decided that he would break the news to his best friends that night.

It couldn't be delayed any longer.

AN: Err..Reviews please?

**CREDIT: Beta by lunaveea(TQVM!) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**: Hai! I'm so happy about the reviews! Of course there will some flaws because I'm still a beginner at these things. But I will really try to improve. Someone mentioned about my grammar mistake, please specify it and I will edit it if necessary. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

**Chapter 2**

Draco paced around the living room of Potter Manor, filled to the brim with nervousness about telling his friends. What if they thought he was abandoning them? The blonde knew very well that both of them don't deal with abandonment issues well.

Especially Harry.

Abandoned by the Weasleys during the war was not an easy thing to recover from. Harry loved and trusted the Weasleys whole-heartedly and he had always thought they would have stuck with him to the end. That's why no one had seen it coming when they abandoned him to save their own arses.

Draco and Neville saw the whole incident when Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley had begged Harry for their family's behalf to not to involve them in the war. Ginny had cried really hard that night, she kept apologizing to Harry for breaking up with him during the time he needed her most and kept saying that she need to prioritize her family first.

Draco had enjoyed making fun of Harry before and tried to get on Harry's nerves whenever and however he could, but something about Harry's expression that night made him regret all the things that he had done to him. He had never seen someone looking so pained and disappointed before. After that, Harry had shown all the symptoms of someone who had lost their will to live. Nothing seemed to interest him anymore and that's when Draco and Neville had stepped in and helped Harry to stand on his own feet once more. With the help of Hermione Granger who was disappointed with the Weasleys, they managed to destroy all the Hocruxes in the end and stood with Harry until the final battle.

Rubbing his temple Draco sighed and glanced at his wristwatch, silently wondering when Harry and Neville would be back.

At that moment, the door of the living room was slammed open and Draco immediately looked towards the entrance, his welcoming smile turning into worry when he saw Neville dragging an unconscious Harry inside. "What happened?!" He demanded as he rushed over, helping his friend to gently move Harry toward the nearest couch.

"He suddenly collapsed." Neville said tiredly, panting from the exertion. Dragging someone taller and heavier apparently took a lot of strength was hard work, especially for Neville who never really got into the whole exercising regime that Harry had tried to get him into.

"What?" Draco asked worriedly, glancing at Harry, "How?"

Neville sighed and shook his head giving the blond an 'I have no idea 'look.

At the exact moment, they heard Harry groan and mutter, "I need a pack of ice." Without wasting a second, the blond went to the fridge and take out a pack of ice, rushing back to the living room and handing it to Harry.

The Boy Who Lived took the pack of ice and put it on his own forehead, sighing with relief at the coolness it exerted. Neville and Draco shared a glance before looking back at Harry who closed his eyes once more, silently deciding to wait patiently before drilling Harry with questions.

"So, what happened?" Draco asked softly after a moment, knowing that a loud voice will only increase the pain whatever that was bothering Harry.

It took a few minutes before Harry answered with a small, "I need to go to the forbidden forest."

At those words, Neville and Draco shared a thoughtful look before glancing back at the raven. Their minds went back to a few days ago when Neville told Draco that he had been getting headaches. Draco would have told him to brew a potion or take one of those muggle pills if he hadn't been experiencing the same thing. When Neville brought up the image of the Forbidden Forest that he kept seeing during said headaches, well… they both knew then that whatever they were going through wasn't exactly normal.

Now Harry was experiencing the same thing?

Draco nodded toward the raven and Neville gulped before nodding and proceeding to tell Harry about his and Draco's own headaches as gently as he could.

As expected, Harry gave an immediate reaction.

Abruptly standing, he looked angrily at his two best friends. He licked his lips and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, mind trying to find the words to say. "Mind telling me why you both didn't come to me about the headaches before?" He demanded. His voice was tired, but his eyes were angry and helpless all at the same time. He knew that It would be pointless to vent out his anger on his best friends but Harry cared deeply for them and he didn't want anything to happen to them. It made him angry and helpless to find out that something is going on to them and he had no absolute idea about it.

"We never thought it would be this serious," Neville answered him weakly. They both knew how protective Harry was of them and they both had decided to keep it to themselves for the sole reason of not worrying the black haired teen.

"We thought it would have gone away eventually," Draco answered truthfully, voice soft and eyes pleading for Harry to understand.

Harry sighed, "Promise me that whatever happens, small or big, I will be the first to know," Harry said to Draco and Neville, looking deadly serious.

"We promise," both answered in unison. They knew better than to argue with Harry when he was currently in his overprotective mode. There was just no arguing with the last Potter in regards to his protective streak.

"Good," Harry said with a nod after a while. He rubbed his temples before sitting down, "Well, it seems like we have no choice but to give the Forbidden Forest a visit."

"What?!" Draco and Neville shrieked at the same time, not liking the idea at all.

"Like I said, we have no choice," Harry replied evenly. "This is a calling– I can feel it. Someone is calling us." Harry looked at them with a 'matter-of-fact' look. "We need to go," He continued, leaving them with no room for argument.

**CREDIT: BETA BY LUNAVEEA. TQVM! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**: Hello again! Please keep the reviews coming. Put in your ideas or suggestions.

Please! It made me happy when someone reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

**Chapter 3**

Standing in the Forbidden Forest made Draco shudder with fear and anticipation; he didn't know what to expect and what will happen next, but the presence of his two best friends helped him to keep calm.

Rubbing his temples, he tried to remember why they were here in the first place.

Just yesterday Harry told them why he had suddenly collapsed. When he was doing his business like usual at Hogwarts, he suddenly felt a very strong wave intrude his mind and caused him to feel pain in his head. Images of the Forbidden Forest kept appearing in his mind coupled with strange, chattering voices, and he had said that he felt as if someone had hit his head with an iron bat. Unable takes the pain, he finally collapsed to the ground. That's when Neville saw him and brought him back home. After a brief discussion among themselves, they had come to the conclusion that they need to come to this forest. Or rather, Harry had come to the conclusion and had decided to drag Draco and Neville along with him.

Now, around them, the forest continued to emit an eerily calm wave. Everything was still and it was seemingly calm, but the blond knew better than to believe it. Looking around cautiously, he could only hope that they come out of this without some monster coming out and attacking them.

"I've changed my mind, let's go. It's not safe here!" Neville suddenly exclaimed. Sure, he had fought against Death Eaters and killed Nagini but that didn't mean he was suddenly fearless. There would always be something that would scare him and right now, the Forbidden Forest was it.

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen." Harry said as he tapped softly on Neville's shoulder.

Harry wasn't scared. He had been in this forest so many times that he learned to be cautious, but not fearful. Plus he desperately wanted to know who was calling out to him. He also wanted to know why the two of his best friends felt it too.

Suddenly, a faint of thumping noises appeared out of nowhere. Feeling nervous, Draco and Neville stood on either side of Harry, instinctively grabbing his arm like it was the most natural things to do. Despite of the intense situation, Harry let out a chuckle, deeply amused by the two's actions. Draco and Neville were too nervous to notice.

Soon, the thumping sounds became louder and it was obvious that whatever was making it was coming to the trio's direction.

Harry raised an eyebrow, this sounds so familiar, he silently thought. It sounded more and more like… galloping? Then something came across the wizard's mind. Could it be?

"Merlin! We need to get away from here, they hate Wizards!" Draco shouted, noticing what is heading to their way.

Draco grabbed each of Harry and Neville's arm, ready to run. Neville took out his wand with his other hand and moved to a ready to run position.

"Drake, Nev. Chill. We are not going anywhere. Trust me on this." Standing firmly on the forest ground, Harry motioned his best friends to stay.

A couple of moments later and Harry's suspicions were confirmed when he saw the group of creatures slowly emerging from the darkness. Upper body of a man, lower body of a horse, it's unmistakable. Centaurs! What they have to do with the calling? Harry thought.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Draco hissed with an exasperated voice, giving Harry an irritated look. Neville looked at Harry with uncertainty in his eyes, but despite that, they both stayed.

"If I die tonight it will entirely be your fault, Potter." Moving into a defensive stance, the blonde took out his wand. He really wants to flee from here but he trusted his best friend's judgment. The war only made his faith to the raven hair to be stronger.

But if, per chance, Harry was wrong and they ended up dead in this forest, the blonde vowed to become a ghost so that he could strangle kill Harry with his own hands for getting them killed.

"It's a completely different herd," Harry stated with a small nod, "Observe."

At Harry's words, Draco and Neville looked closely to the herd of Centaurs that was coming towards them. There are about twenty of them and all of them appeared to have long hair. Some of them tied up and some of them let it loose. Each one of them was wearing … What the hell? Brightly colored floral shirts? Yellow, blue, red… All of them look like they just came back from a vacation at Hawaii!

Draco and Neville jaws dropped when they saw most of the Centaurs were smiling and grinning. Neville rubbed his eyes a few times when he saw that one of them is holding what muggles would calls a laptop.

When the herd stood just a few steps away from them, Draco immediately noticed that they didn't give out an intimidating aura like the other herd that had fought with them against the Death Eaters had. The only intimidating thing about them was their towering heights.

The atmosphere becomes tense once more when the herd finally noticed them, but it soon broke off when the head of the herd stepped forwards, greeting them cheerfully.

"Yo!" He said with a cheerful grin, "What took you guys so long?"

**AN: REVIEWS! I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**CREDIT: Beta by lunaveea! TQVM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**: Hai...I'm not sure about this chapter... Do review, I don't mind critics, in fact it will be better for me to improve.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean by 'yo'?" Neville asks to the Centaur in front of them and earns a glare from Draco. "Really? That's the first question you asked?" Neville just shrugged. He is not familiar with the word and he just asks the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Chill blondie. It's alright. It's a new way to greet people; I think that's what teenager use in these days." answered the head of the herd, looking thoughtful. "Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Durand and this is my Colony. Nice to finally meet you all." the Centaurs back off a little bit to let the trio to have a better look at his Colony. All of the Centaurs give them a slight nod and some of them winked at the trio. This baffles the trio a lot, they are not used to friendly Centaurs.

The trio examines closely again to herd in front of them. All of them are very clean, no overgrown beard and no messy hair. The trio also notices that they don't carry arrow or bow like Bane and Firenze's colony. The leader Durand has a very friendly smile on his face. He is tallest among all the Centaurs in his herd.

"Are you the person that had been calling us?" Harry's finally speaks for the first time since they saw the herd, decided to cut to the chase and asks the most important question. "As a matter of fact, yes I did. Sorry, I can't find any ways to contact you so I use the old way of calling, through blood. I know will be hard on you." Looking apologetic to Harry.

"Blood? I thought through the mind?" confused by Durand's answer. Harry is more than certain the thing that hurts was his head, not blood. Bloody hell, he can't imagine if the bloods that circulate in his body hurts him. It will be a nightmare. "and how can you call me through blood? I don't understand at all."

Sighing deeply. Durand sits on the ground. Only his lower body though, his upper body still post in an upright manner. Followed closely by his herd."Sit down little ones, this is going to take a lot of time." Durand said while motions the trio to sit down. Harry quickly sits down, crossing his leg and followed by Neville. Draco cautiously sits down, bringing his knee to his chest.

"Well, do any of you know what does it mean by pure blood?" Durand begins his story. Draco nods his head. As soon as Durand mentions about pure blood, Harry and Neville immediately look at Draco and causing the blond to move uncomfortably on his seat. "What?" he hissed to his best friends. Harry and Neville smirked. Since their first year at Hogwarts the blond had been bragging about his family heritage and pure blood status, mocking all the half blood and Muggles born witch and wizard. He even goes as far as calling Hermione Granger mudblood. But it's all history now, ever since the war, Draco has changed and even became a good friend with Hermione.

Both Harry and Neville looked back at Durand and nodded slowly.

"Good, we won't waste a lot of time after all. Okay, here's the thing. We, magical creatures also have blood status. Usually offspring of the same species creature will inherit the same blood as their parents. Examples, when two unicorns with silver blood mates, they will produce a unicorn with silver blood too. Inheriting all the abilities or specialty from their parents. That's what we would call as pure blood. But when two totally different creature mates, it will produce offsprings with two blood types and not all the abilities nor the specialty of their parents had will be passed down to them. Get it so far?"

"What do you mean by two blood types? Why not just mixtures of blood?" harry asks, confused by the choice of words.

Durand smiles widely, impressed by Harry's intelligence that can grasp the main point that he's trying to convey. "Good question little one. You see, magical creature's bloods are a mysterious thing, they stood proud, and they don't mix with other blood easily. In facts, never in history where magical beings bloods mix together ever happened. "Durand stopped for a few minutes before continuing again. "There will always be a more dominant blood between the two. The dominant blood would allow the body to gain most of the abilities from the parent that gave them the blood. Understand?"

Harry looked down, thinking hard then look up at Durand again, nodded slowly. Draco and Neville shook their head.

"Okay, let's say, a blond married a brunette, whether their child will have blond or brunette hair will all depends on which trait is stronger. If the blond is stronger, they will most likely have a blond child too and likewise." this time, both Draco and Neville nods their head, indicating that they finally understand.

"Back to the topic, but if the offspring mates with a human, their child will remain to be a normal human because apparently human blood can bury all the magical traits from their magical ancestor. But bear in mind, magical creature's blood don't just disappear like that, like I said it is strong."

"Then what happened to it?" Draco asks right after Durand finishes his sentence, looking deeply interested.

"I prefer the term 'sleep' and ready to be awakened." Durand look straightly to the blond.

"So, what it has to do with us?" Neville asks, anticipating for the answer.

"Calm down, I am getting to it." Durand smiles slightly to Neville.

"Make it quick! I need my beauty sleep." suddenly a voice appeared from the herd, they all looks to a yawning Centaur, stretching his body. The centaur is wearing a yellow floral shirt and long silver straight hair, tied up on his back.

"Shut up Theo, that can wait." rolling his eyes. Durand looks back from the Centaur that he called Theo and back to the trio.

"A few hundred years ago, I mate with an elf." Durand said smiling dreamily, nearly drooling.

But after a few seconds, he looks horrified. "Damn! I promised him that I'll get back early today. What is the time now? We need to be quick." he suddenly exclaimed.

"Whipped!" Theo suddenly said loudly and the herd barks into a roaring laughter. The trio can't help but to laugh along too.

Durand crossed his arm, looking stern but he too can't help but to smirk a little. "Glad that I can entertain all of you but seriously we need to be quick. We don't want Bane to find out that we are still here." and that quickly get all of them to be silent.

Clearing his throat, Durand continues again. "My mate's name is Rhesus and after we mate, he gave birth to our daughter. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." smiling dreamily once again.

"Sorry to intrude but, he? Gave birth?" Harry can't help but get confused. Male can give birth?

Draco and Neville looks at each other, they knew about it since they grew up in the Wizarding World.

Magical creatures mate can be opposite sex or same sex and the submissive partner, usually the one that will produce offspring. But that's not what bothers them. But it's the fact that a Centaur mate with an elf. They can't imagine how they have... Shaking their head vigorously, trying to fend off the thought.

Durand then proceeds and tells Harry how the mating nature works in the magical creature's world.

"Alright, the conclusion is my daughter then mates with a human call Potter." he stopped and looked at Harry, in fact all of them looked at Harry.

Harry is stunned at his seat, mouth opened, staring widely at Durand. "You are my ancestor? I'm a half horse?"

**AN: So, how was it? Review please? More of it will be reveals in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINDING MATES**

**AN: **Thank you Super Awesome Chicken Duck! That's what I'm talking about, critics with good intentions. NOTED! ;) Btw, I still got 2 or 3 more chapters before putting Twilight's into it. Honestly, I'm so nervous about it. I'm still thinking about how to introduce them into this story. (Sigh) Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews and those who follow this story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

**CHAPTER 5**

Everything is so still. Everyone's breathing sound can be faintly heard. Harry is still in shocks, his eyes never averted from Durand. The other Centaurs along with Draco and Neville looks worriedly at him, waiting for him to give some responses.

"Harry!" Theo suddenly yells from his seat, looking impatient. The black hair teen immediately snapped out and looks at Theo. The Centaur that called for him rolls his eyes. "It's Centaur, not a horse." That immediately made everyone except for Harry to groan and glares at Theo. "What? I'm only pointing out the truth." Theo glares back at them, crossing his arm on his chest and huffed. Harry only stares at him with a weird look.

Looking back at Durand, Harry asks with an uncertain and loud as a whisper voice, "So, does that mean I will grow a horse tail someday?" looking horrified at the same time. Durand raised an eyebrow, "No." he just simply answers, amused by his descendant's question. Harry sighs in relief.

Rubbing his temple, Durand stops for a few minutes, trying to think for a fast and effective way to end this meeting as soon as possible. It's not that he did not enjoy meeting his descendent but the problem is they are considered intruders in this forest. He doesn't want to end up having a war with Bane's colony. The Centaurs in this Forbidden Forest doesn't welcome them at all, in fact, they despise them.

"No, you won't grow any tail nor suddenly transform into a horse. The thing is the blood of my mate and me that is inside you somehow is awake now. All I can say about it is maybe the bloods like you because magical blood chooses their master. When you went into a mature stage, you end up inheriting some of my and my mate's abilities or strength. I sense it so I came to give you some advice and information so you can adapt quickly. Since technically my blood is flowing inside you, I can call you through blood." taking a deep breath, Durand wants to continue again but interrupt by Neville.

"Why would Draco and I can feel it too? We are Malfoy and Longbottom."

"Ooooh, did someone have affairs?" Durand once again interrupted when a Centaur in his herd jokes and whistle playfully. Neville look at the Centaur, this is another Centaur. He is wearing a bright green shirt and has a long blond hair. He is grinning cheekily at Durand.

"Shut up, Ozo. I'll get you back on that later." glaring at Ozo, Durand looks back again at the trio. "Did somehow Harry transfer bloods for you two?" he asks with a serious tone.

Draco snaps his fingers, remembering something. "Harry transfers an amount of bloods to the both of us when we passed out because of loss of bloods." looking at Neville. Right after the war ended, Draco and Neville passed out. When Madam Pomfrey examined them, she found out both of them lose too many bloods because of their untreated wound. At that time only, Harry's blood was compatible with them and he insisted to transfer bloods to them even though his state at that time was not good either.

"Well, that explained a lot. It seems like the both of you will inherit something too." Durand looks at them thoughtful.

"When will I reach a mature stage then?" Harry asks looking at Durand. He doesn't feel anything at all.

"You already did." Durand looks back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You must be joking right? I don't feel anything at all."

"Well, your physique changed, strength increased and your thirst for knowledge of nature deepen. Yes, I'm positive you are already in a mature stage."

"That's all?"

"You inherit all that from me and apparently the thing that you inherit from my mate is slowly aging. Well, technically speaking I have it too but you just didn't get that from me."

"What does that mean?"

"It simply means by the time you reach the age of eighteen, five hundred years already passed."

Harry looks at Durand with mouth opened. Again. But this time he quickly snaps out of it. Looking really sad. Draco and Neville look at him sympathetically. Not everyone wants longevity, especially when you need to watch your loved one die, leaving you all alone. They know all Harry ever wants is to spend his remaining life with someone that he love.

"What's wrong with that face?" Durand asks Harry with a slight concern voice. "You still have these two to spend your time with." before he continue again, as if he can read Harry's mind, smiling warmly to him and pointing at Draco and Neville. This time it's Draco and Neville turns to have a mouth gaping reaction.

"I did tell you that you will inherit something right? That will be slow aging too, that's all. Nothing else." Durand says again to Draco and Neville.

"Sorry." Harry said to Draco and Neville, smiling sheepishly to them. Honestly, he doesn't feel bad at all. He might be selfish to think it this way but at least he will not be alone.

"Well, I guess it's alright. Technically, we don't have anyone left. It's just the three of us from now on then." Neville said to his two best friends. Imagining the really long life ahead him. Draco didn't say anything, he is feeling guilty. Great, how can he tell them now?

"Beside, Harry, you still need to find your mate." Durand said to Harry with as a matter of fact tone.

"I have a mate?!" Harry asked Durand excitedly, grabbing the collar of Durand's shirt. Looking at him as if scares that Durand will change the statement at any moment.

"Yeah, you have exactly five years to find and claim your mate because our kinds mating season will be at that time. You don't want to spend that season alone, do you? Winking at Harry, he knows Harry is happy to know that he indeed have a mate. But Durand knows claiming a mate is not as easy as people think, it took him a hundred years to claim his mate but luckily it's not mating season at that time. "Did you feel horny recently?" Durand asks him casually, the nearer the season, the greater the urge to claim a mate become.

Blushing madly, Harry nods slowly. Theo and Ozo snort loudly, the other Centaurs let out a roars of laughter again. "I guess that's why you always worked out till you collapsed?" Draco asks carefully, finally the mystery solved. Both Neville and he had been wondering about it. Harry slowly nods again.

"How can I find my mate then?" Harry asks excitedly, how can he find his mate in such a short time? He doesn't want to miss the chance to meet his mate. What if his mate dies before he can meet him?

Unfortunately for him, at that exact moment, someone from Durand's herd yell loudly to them."The forest Centaurs is coming! We need to go now!" Durand and the other Centaurs quickly get up and ready to go. But before that, Durand put his hand on Harry's forehead and says "That is your mate." before disappearing into the darkness once again.

Draco quickly grabs Harry and Neville to apparate back to Potter Manor. By the time that they get back, Harry still standing like a statue. Draco snaps his finger a few times to Harry face but still didn't get any responses. After fifteen minutes have passed, Harry still haven't moved even an inch. Inhaling deeply, Draco slaps his face slightly hard and Harry did snap out. Harry rubs his cheek absent mindedly.

"He's beautiful." he muttered lowly.

**AN: Okay, is there slight improvements? Do reviews please.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINDING MATES**

**AN: **Hello! So, I've been thinking, I will need Bella in this story. I really don't like her so I will make her one of the obstacles for Harry to claim his mate. The thing is I won't be nice to her. I really love you guys but if any of you that loves Bella to death please **stop reading** here. Don't say that I didn't warn you because it will make me sad if any of you curse me for giving her hard time even though I already warn you about it. But if any of you have ideas on how should I treat her, please review.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

**CHAPTER 6**

"Who is beautiful?" Neville and Draco ask in unison. "My mate. When Durand touched my forehead he sent a vision of my mate to me." Harry sits down on the couch, suddenly feeling very tired. Many things have been revealed today, he need some time to think. Like how the hell he is going to find his mate? Yes, he has all the time that he need but what about his mate? He is quite surprise to find out that how desperate he want his mate now, although he just know that his mate exists.

"Harry, Nev. I'm not staying here anymore." Draco said after finally gathered the courage that he needed. He just feels this matter cannot be delays anymore, he will hurt his best friends if he did that. Neville gasped at the blond, looking shocked.

"What's wrong? You don't like it here? We can always move you know, I'll even let you choose the house." Harry immediately stands up, snaps out from his own thought and looks straight to the blond.

"No. I don't mean it like that. I mean I will leave Wizarding world. I've decided to live with Muggles." sighing sadly, Draco walks to the nearest couch and sits down.

"I thought you hate Muggles?" Neville asked slowly after recovering from his shock. He sits beside Draco and eyeing him carefully.

"I don't really have any choices right? Besides, I will always be overshadowed by my father if I stay here. A death eater, a killer." The blond said slowly, looking down. "I need a fresh start." He continued.

"No." Harry and Neville said to the blond with a stern voice.

"What? Why?" Draco looks at both of them with confusion.

Both Harry and Neville smirk and cross their own arms on their own chest.

"We are best friends" Neville starts saying.

"and you really thought" Harry continued.

"you can get rid of us" Neville said slowly walking to the blond.

"that easily?" Harry finished the sentence following Neville closely. Harry grins widely, he and Neville did learn a thing or two from the Weasleys twin.

"We'll go with you, right Nev?"

"Sure." Neville answered without hesitation.

"But…" Draco tried to say something but stopped by Neville.

"Look Draco, the three of us might not start out good. Honestly, I hate you on the first few years at Hogwarts. But you've changed, we've changed. The war has changed our lives forever. You are not a spoiled brat anymore" Neville calmly said looking straight to Draco's eyes.

"But still a ferret though." Harry interrupts with a joke.

"Anyway," Neville continues after rolling his eyes to Harry.

"After what we've gone through together, there will be no one else I trust with my life other than you two. We'll go with you and that's final." Neville said softly.

"I can't agree more." Harry said smiling at Draco.

"But both of you have a bright future here, Harry, there will be a lot of jobs for you here. You can even be the Minister if you want and you need to find your mate. Neville, I know you already have an offer from St. Mungo's Hospital to become a mediwizard. You can't throw away all that!" Draco said exasperatingly.

"You are going to leave us with those monkeys?" Harry said in a mock hurt expression.

Draco rolled his eyes. Neville grinned.

"I think my mate is a muggle." Harry rubs his chin. He loves Draco and Neville like brothers, they are his family now. Well, he loves his mate too but abandoning his family is a thing that he will not do. If Draco wants to live with Muggles, he'll go too. He don't want to stay here anyway, they are suffocating him treating him like celebrity. For God's sake he went through a war, not a singing competition.

"Besides, life without you will be boring. Right Nev?" ruffling Draco's hair good naturedly, it's a habit that he picks up after he grew taller than the other two.

"Precisely." Neville nods his head in agreement.

"I'm going to get that a lot, aren't I? Draco said smiling and fixing his hair.

"Yup!" Harry said and boomed into laughter.

"So… Draco, where we'll be going? Did you decide yet?" Neville asks.

"No, not really." Draco answers truthfully.

Suddenly, they heard a loud tap on the window. "It's Hermione's owl." Draco says as he walks to the window to let the owl in. Weird, the blonde thought. This is not the time of the month for Hermione's owl to come. They've been keeping contact with each other and it's more to inform each other their whereabouts or newest updates.

Draco gives the owl some crackers and takes the package. Harry and Neville stand at either his side, looking at the package curiously. Draco walks to the kitchen counter and followed closely by Harry and Neville. When the blonde open the package and pour the contents out on the kitchen counter, a small note, fork and a map come out. The blonde picks the note and read it aloud.

'_Hello boys,_

_I know you must be curious why I sent a package with strange things inside. Honestly, I have no ideas too. Luna asked me to send it. Harry and Draco, she specially asked me to tell you that the fork and the map is the answer for your questions. Figure it out yourself. By the way, we are happy here so no worries._

_Love, Hermione G__. _'

The trio smiles fondly, good ol Luna, they thought at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**FINDING MATES**

**AN: **Reviews...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

**Chapter 7**

_**One week before school start. Forks, Washington**_

"Come on baby, open your mouth, eat for Uncle Draco." the blonde smile cooing Teddy who is sitting in his high chair. The toddler reluctantly opens his mouth, he doesn't want to eat anymore but he doesn't like to see his favorite uncle's sad face when he refuses to eat. One more bite, just one more bite and that's it, not even his dad can push him to eat after that, the toddler thought.

"Good baby." Draco says again when Teddy finally ate a satisfying portions of food that he should eat. The blonde is curious, Teddy doesn't seem to like the baby food that Harry bought for him. Draco makes a mental note to go to the supermarket again after this to pick another brand of baby food for the toddler.

"You are surprisingly good with children." says Neville who leaning against the kitchen door with hands in his pocket. He'd been observing Draco since a few minutes ago. Teddy has given him a lot of trouble for not eating but the blonde was very patience, feeding him gently, never lost his temper. Yawning, Neville walks to the kitchen counter to get same pancakes that Draco made for them.

"Make sure to wash your plate after eating, Neville. I already have one baby here and I don't need another one." Draco says to Neville without looking at him, busy cleaning Teddy's mouth with a napkin.

"Yes mother." Neville answer rolling his eyes and earns a half-hearted glare from the blonde. Draco has been their main caretaker since they moved to Forks. The blonde again surprisingly cooks tasty foods, he once said that it was a secret hobby that he never told anyone but since nobody can objects about it now, he can cook freely. But he refuses to clean the house and that's why they hire an elf. But the elf does nothing but clean the house. Draco were making sure that everyone in the house does house chores as well, not much but at least clean the things that you already used. The blonde is particularly fussy about the kitchen cleanliness.

It's been weeks they moved to Forks, Washington. They are lucky to find a house that is suitable for the four of them. The house has four rooms, a garage that can fit two cars, a basement and a beautiful garden. That is more than enough for them. They don't want to live in a Manor since it will attract much attention. For now, Harry shares a room with Teddy since it will be easier for him to wake up if Teddy cries during night-time and the fourth room was decorated into a toddler's playroom. It will be changed to Teddy's room as soon Harry thinks its safe for the toddler to sleep alone. Draco and Neville each gets their own room. The basement is for Draco to do his experiments with the potion. The blonde has inherited Severus Snape's journal after the professor's death. In order to honor him, Draco continues to fill in the blank pages with the continuation of Snape's research that hasn't succeeded. The garden is for Neville to do his research with plants.

Teddy moved in with them since Harry has blood adopted him and officially became his father. The trio becomes blood brothers too and they decided to take Durand as their last name since technically they share the same bloods with Durand.

"Where is Harry?" yawning again. Neville is sleeping late these days, he was so taken by the Muggle's technology. He bought the newest laptop and video game and played until midnight. He did the same thing again last night and only sleeps after he was nagged by Draco. But on the bright side, he learned how to use the laptop and use it to key in all the details about the plants. It will be easier than to write on scroll with quill.

"He's in the Ministry, he said something about sneaking into it to get something out. I didn't hear it clearly. And Neville one more late night sleeping you will say goodbye to your gadgets. Don't doubt me."Draco says casually while picking up Teddy from his high chair. Taking his phone out to call a taxi to go to the nearest supermarket and buy groceries. The blonde then goes upstairs to change Teddy into a new clothes.

Sighing, Neville continues to eat his breakfast. He wouldn't dare to doubt Draco. He can sense the blonde's seriousness in his tone. He knows that the blonde was annoyed by his game's awesome sound system. He got to admit that it is too loud .Looks like he needs to cut off some time with his new games... Or he'll just go and buy himself a headphone. Smirking, Neville finishes his breakfast.

_**Meanwhile in the Ministry of Magic...**_

Apparently after sneaking in and out of Hogwarts, sneaking inside to the Ministry's room that only authorize person can go in is not as hard as Harry thought. Slowly, he slid into the office that holds informations about magical creatures. He hopes this time he can really get informations about his mate. When he says he will do anything for his mate, he means it, including intruding and stealing informations from the Ministry. He did say that his mate is a Muggles, he saw it in his visions. But there is something odd about it, his mate is too pale and too beautiful for a normal human. His eyes are gold colour too. He had his suspicions so he came here to prove it. He is lucky that the Ministry was so organized with their works, He walks to the shelf where all the files start with 'V'. When he sees a folder that is written VAMPIRES on it, he immediately opens and go through it with a fast speed. He stops going through pages as soon as he notices his mate's photo. He takes a really deep breath. Cullens. His mate really is not human. A Muggles vampire. Well, at least his mate will not ages. Smiling fondly to his mate's photo, Harry grabs the entire folders and slips back out unnoticed.

**AN: Reviews... Please...**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**: New chapter again, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment .

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly cares about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summar**y: HP/TWILIGHT the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

**Chapter 8**

Harry sighs and looks into a crib in his bedroom. When he gets back from the Ministry, Teddy already sleeping peacefully in his crib, he smiles warmly when he sees Teddy's sleeping face. Harry gently runs his thumb across the toddler's cheek, afraid even the softest moves can wakes him up. Draco told him that Teddy been crying and asking for him, he feels guilty about it. He never leaves Teddy's side after they move into Forks, thats why Teddy asks for him when he was not there. Harry slowly walks away from the crib and slumps his body on a white lounge chair in his bedroom.

Harry sighs again and open the folder in his hand. He takes out papers that contain information about the Cullens. It's quite thick. This time, Harry takes his time to read each of the coven's member. He's amazes by the detailness of the reports. It includes each of the member information about how they was turned, hobbies, property and abilities but apparently it stops updating few years ago. Harry first read about the leader of the Coven, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was born in London around 1640. He's the first vampire to starts what people would calls as vegetarian vampire lifestyles. Known for his compassionate trait that eventually made him succeed in surviving solely on animal bloods. He is the sire of Esme Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmet Cullen and lastly... Harry smiles when he sees his mate's picture again, gently rubbing the surface of the picture, Edward Cullen. Somehow along the years, they were suddenly joined by two vampires, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. He continues to read it until he falls asleep on the chair.

When he finally wakes up, the first thing Harry sees is Teddy big bright eyes on him. Teddy stands inside his crib and stares intensely at Harry as if afraid the one moment he looks away his father will suddenly disappear, like yesterday. Harry smiles and yawns before go to pick up Teddy from his crib.

When Harry try to picks up his son, the toddler stiffen his body stubbornly,not letting his father to lifts him up. Harry raises an eyebrow and mentally facepalm when he figures out why his son acting like this.

"Come on Ted, I'm sorry. How about I promise you not to leave today and we'll hang out for the rest of the day?" Harry bent down and asks Teddy with a pleading look on his face. Actually Teddy only recognize the words 'I'm sorry', so in the toddler's mind Harry is asking for his forgiveness. The toddler looks closely to Harry's face, trying to detect the sincerity in his father's voice. When he is sure that his father really feels sorry about leaving him suddenly yesterday,he raises his hand happily and asks his father to pick him up. Harry gives his son a big bright smile when he sees Teddy finally forgive him. He changes Teddy into a clean cloth for going out before getting ready for himself to go out again. When the father and son enters the kitchen, Draco and Neville already seated and is eating their breakfast. Harry and Teddy soon join them.

"Drake, what about the registration to Forks High School?" Harry asks the blonde while drinking a cup of black coffee. The trio has agreed to enrolled into Forks High School to enhance their knowledge on how to blend in with didn't answers him for a minute,busy with feeding Teddy his breakfast. The toddler eats more and faster this time, Draco looks at the food's brand and try to remember it so next time he'll buy the same things for the toddler.

"Done, we'll start in a few days, that is not what I'm worry about. My main concern is Teddy. Who will take cares of him when we were out?" Draco asks Harry with a frown on his face. The blonde is not so sure about letting an elf to take care the toddler. Elf is not exactly a babysitter type of helper.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with that." Harry says as he picks up Teddy from his high chair.

"Where are you going today?" Neville finally speaks for the first time, still tired because of his late night activities with video games.

"To buy car and make allies. Make sure both of you get your driving license if you want to taste how it is feels to drive."

Draco and Neville ears perks up when they hear Harry mentions the word car. Both of them are very excited about driving here but Harry is adamant about getting a license before they can even touch the car's steering wheel. They slumps back to their chair when they know Harry is getting a car for himself while they still can't buy it. They envy him for taking driving license earlier than them but under this circumstances it is indeed will be easier for them to go around the town with a car.

When Draco want to asks what is it about making allies, Harry and Teddy already long gone.

Harry says thank you and pays the taxi driver when he and his son reach their destinations. Still holding a good mood Teddy in his arms, Harry walks into a car shows. He really hopes he can execute his plan today. He knows this is the first cars shows that Forks is having and it is considered as a quite big event. He wants to meet the person that he's hoping to meet. As he walks by, he notices there are a lot of women looking longingly at him. Now, he's not a person that is completely ignorance about his sex appeals and appearances and he's not uncomfortable with it either. Before his magical inheritance, he was indeed a shy and uncomfortable when peoples was showered him with attentions but that greatly changed when he inherited all his magical inheritance. It's not like he completely changed, its just he sees the world with a completely different views and it somehow led people to believe he had become arrogant and ignorance, like the people in Wizarding World.

Harry just smiles and winks at the women and they immediately look away with blushing faces. The black hair teenage looks around to find the person that he really is looking for. His eyes fell on a woman with long blonde curly hair. She is currently watching the cars with deep interest. Harry whistles mentally when he sees the woman's fine figure. She's even more beautiful in person,he thought. He approaches her slowly,not wanting to intimidate her. He smiles and slowly taps her shoulder. The woman immediately turn around abruptly facing him and moves into a defensive position.

Harry continues to give his most charming smiles which he can guess will not works on her. The woman eyes gives him a deathly glares but instantly soften when she sees Teddy that is in his arms. Gotcha! Harry cheers inwardly. He knows this woman interest with car and child. Thats why he chooses to bring Teddy to this car show. To buy a car and make allies with who he assumes to be the most hardest to get along with in his mate's family member, this is what you calls killing two birds with one stone.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I really wish to find a car that can fits me, my son and my two brothers. I can sees that you know cars well. So, can you help me? Miss... ?" Harry offers a hand to her while using the other hand to hold Teddy. The woman hesitantly look at him and to Teddy again. Harry can hold his posture for a longer time but he really hopes somehow miracles happen and aid him with this situations. Suddenly, Teddy let out a loud happy babbling and motions his two hand to the blond woman, asking her to hug him. The blonde woman hard face instantly melts and give Harry a 'May I?" looks. Harry cheers inwardly again and gives Teddy to her for hug.

"Rosalie Hale" the blonde finally give her name but not looking at him, smiling and gently cooing the toddler in her arms.

**AN: So... How was it? Please reviews... Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**FINDING MATES**

**AN: (Sighs) I'm tired and I don't care about the grammars...**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

**Chapter 9**

Rosalie takes an hour to convince Harry to buy a white Mercedes-Benz R-Class SUV. It's spacious, elegant and more importantly it's a family car that's more than suitable for Harry's whole family. Rosalie notices that Harry doesn't particularly cares about the looks or price of the car as long it is useful to him and his family, it's obvious that he is a family man. He only thinks what will benefit his family's members the most. Not once he mentions anything about what he can gain from buying the particular car.

Rosalie is curious about the humans in front of him, Harry doesn't smells like foods and neither do Teddy. To be honest, Rosalie thinks Teddy's blood smells is quite repelling. But he is just too adorable and furthermore he's actually comfortable with her. Rosalie tried to hug babies before but all of them cried because they felt uncomfortable with her cold body temperature. Even though Harry's bloods seem more tolerable but she can tell that his blood will not taste good at all. Rosalie felt intimidated when Harry first introduced himself, it's her vampire instinct that told her. But as soon as he talked, she felt strangely relaxed around him. It's strange. Should she be worry? She never feels comfortable with humans before. In fact, she tried to avoid having any contact with them.

After Harry bought the car, he brought them to a restaurant for lunch. Rosalie wanted to reject Harry's offer for lunch with him but once he said that there was something that he needed to discuss about Teddy, she immediately agreed to it. Once again, she felt surprised of herself when she offered to drive them to the nearest restaurant and back to their house. Harry agreed and instructed the company where he bought the car from to send it to his house.

When they reach the restaurant, Harry ordered spaghetti and mashed potatoes, Rosalie only ordered a glass of water and claimed that she's on diet. Harry only smiled knowingly at her with a twinkle in his eyes and oddly reminded her of her sister, Alice. Like when she sees the future and knows something but not telling you anything. Harry cut the spaghetti into smaller pieces and tries to feed it to Teddy but the toddler wants and insists Rosalie to feed him so the toddler ends up sitting on her laps with the blonde feeding him.

Rosalie is worry and happy at the same time. She is happy for the fact that a child likes her but worry for the fact that she's too comfortable around the two humans. She should be wary of them but strangely she doesn't feel that way. As if she can tell that Harry is reliable and safe enough. Maybe it's due to the fact that he hadn't abandoned his godson just to pursue a girl? Harry told her something about his ex-girlfriend that had rejected Teddy. Or there's something else about it? It feels almost like she doesn't need to worry at all because... He is one of them? But that's ridiculous. He has a strong and steady heart beat. In fact his heart beat is too strong for a… human? It's easy to compare it when you can hear heartbeats of all the people around you. Then what is this feeling?

Harry smiles when he sees a frown on Rosalie face, he knows the blonde woman is squeezing her brain juice out to figure out about him. Harry actually likes Rosalie, only in a platonic way. In some ways he can understand the methods that she uses to protect her family. Rosalie is known as a mean and sharp tongue female vampire, he read it in the reports about her. But Harry prefer the words straight forward. Harry notices that she will only be fierce when it concerns her family's safety. The blonde woman in front of him will do anything to protect her family including brutally telling her family the consequences of their actions whenever they did something that will expose them. She's exactly the female version of Draco, they acts cruelly but they always meant well. When he sees his son is so taken with Rosalie, he knows that although he, Draco and Neville treats Teddy with loves and cares, the toddler stills need a mother figure in his life. He always thought Ginny can fill in the role but she never did. In facts, she was against him when Harry decided to blood adopted the toddler. Harry sighs. Guess, she was never meant for him.

Harry only smiled understandingly when Rosalie said she's on diet. He knew the female vampire doesn't need to eat but just asked her out of politeness and at the same time doesn't want her to be suspicious of him. He's just treating her like a normal human being.

Harry pokes Rosalie's forehead with one of his index finger when the frown in her face deepen. "Don't do that, it ruins your beautiful face." Rosalie is shocks beyond words, no one ever does that to her except for her… father, her real father. Her father is the only one that will show his affections that way to her, he'll do that whenever he wants to ease her mind about something. She rubs her forehead and smiles unconsciously. At that exact moments, she knows what exactly is the feeling Harry have given her, a family warmth, like what her real family and her adopted family have given her.

"That's better." Harry says to her again.

"Who are you?" Rosalie blurts out, overwhelmed by her own curiosity. She cannot helps but thinks that he's not normal. Maybe this will lead her owns secret to be exposes but she doesn't care anymore, she just want to know the truth.

"I guess I owe you an explanation about who exactly I and the rest of my family are. But please promise me whatever things that I will tell you later, you will stay calms. Don't worry, I don't mean any harm. Trust me." Harry is not quite ready to tell her anything yet but that doesn't mean he wants to fool and use her to get his mate. He just want to get a better chance with his mate and with Rosalie's help, it can happen faster.

Rosalie doesn't like where this is heading, she feels vulnerable. As if he had known everything about her. But still she nods her head. Harry quickly cast a Silencing Charm and Notice Me Not charm around them to prevent anybody from eavesdropping or watching.

"First of all, I know you are a vampire and same thing goes with the rests of the Cullens." Harry says while looking straightly to her eyes. Rosalie face's expresses everything after that. From fear, angry and shocks. "I really don't mean any harm. Please believe me." Harry quickly adds. He really doesn't want her to be scares of him. Rosalie nearly flee away from there but luckily Teddy is still on her laps, looking innocently at her. "What do you want?" Rosalie hisses to him but careful enough to not scares Teddy.

"I'm a wizard. My whole family is wizards and one of your brother is my mate." Harry says while gulping. He knows whatever reactions that Rosalie will give in a few seconds later will determine his future with his mate. "It's true." he adds again when she gives him an 'are you freakin kidding me look?'

"Prove it to me." Rosalie glares at him. Deep inside, Rosalie somehow knows that he is saying the truth but she just want to see with her own eyes because she needs a reason to believe him and a reason to go against with her principle of staying away from people s that will endangers her family existence. The blonde knows if she ever decides to trust or helps him with anything it will directly causes something to her family.

Harry puts his hand on her forehead and times seems has frozen in front of Rosalie and suddenly the scenery before her eyes flashes backward. It starts to stop and the first thing that she sees is a cruel looking man holding a stick and casts something to a toddler in a crib. Rosalie wants to stand up and helps the toddler but stops as soon as Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "This is my life. I'm showing you everything about me. Thank you for trying to help but this is all in the past. Sadly, you can't change anything what is already a history." Harry eyes immediately dims as he says that to her. Rosalie sits back on her seat and continues to watch everything in front of her. From the abuses of Harry's relative, joy when he receives his letters to Hogwarts, making new friends, learnt something new about his parents, abandonment of his friends and girlfriends, enemy becomes friends and finally the war.

Rosalie takes a loud gasp when everything get back to normal again. She feels relieves when she sees Teddy is back on Harry laps again, she didn't notice when it happens but she feels grateful about it because as soon as the visions came to an end, she breaks her glass out of anger. God knows what will happen if Teddy is still on her laps, she might do something that she will regrets for her entire life. "What happened to you?" she says in a chock sobs voice. Rosalie understands what Harry had been through. She experienced betrayals from her loved one too. But Harry life is miserable from the starts, since he was born. At least Rosalie has a loving family even before and after her vampire life but Harry experiences none of it. There is only a few that really understands and really cares for him.

"It's nothing now. Remember the two peoples that had helped me regardless of anything? They are my family now. Besides, I got Teddy too. But recently I found out that I have a mate and he is one of your brother so I need your help." Harry looks at her with a pleading look that will always works with Teddy. Rosalie lets out a small laugh, he looks like a child with that face. "Who is you mate?" she asks with a soft voice. She just hopes it's not Jasper because Alice will kill her for even helping. Rosalie feels that she can trusts him now. Not everyone can bravely shows you what had happened in their life, not even her. But he still chooses to believe in her and shows her everything. She will be lying if she say she is not touched by it.

"Edward Cullen." Harry says smiling brightly, like the horrible things that she had seen just now never happened to him.

Rosalie lets out a heavy sighs. She rubs her temple. After watching all those things that had happened to the person in front of her, she can't help but to pity him. She really wish she can help him but the truth is she's going to drop another bomb again in his life.

"Edward already have a human girlfriend and he already considered her as his mate." Rosalie says looking at Harry. Even though she's glad it's not Jasper but Edward is not as good either. His reaction is not far from what she had expects. Harry looks like someone who has been told that he only have three days to live.

Harry's world seems to stop right there. How can he missed that? Of course! The reports had stopped updating a few years ago. Damn! How can he deals with this? Does he really need to watch his mate having a happily ever after with someone else? Harry smiles sadly. So, he'll ends up alone again. What is worse than gifted with longevity but going through it alone?

"Seriously? You are giving up on my brother?" Rosalie says when she saw the disappointed and defeated looks on Harry's face. "I said, Edward considered her as his mate." emphasising the word "considered' loudly. It's not her style to meddle with anyone's life, it's more like Alice's style but Rosalie can't help it. Honestly she doesn't like her brother's girlfriend at all.

"If you really are Edward's true mate than fight for him, he'll choose you eventually." Rosalie says in an exasperating voice when Harry doesn't get the point that she's trying to say. Seriously, love makes people stupid.

"You mean you'll help me?" Harry's eyes lit up again when Rosalie urge him to fight for his mate. Of course he's not backing off that easily. "I will try, but I don't promise anything. Eventually Edward decides everything." Rosalie wants to help but Edward's happiness is more important to her. If her stupid brother is happy with the stupid human girl then Harry just need to suck it up. But before that, she hopes Harry will give a good fight to claim his mate because there is always a chance that Harry is the one that can make her brother happy.

"Deal!" Harry says excitedly and gets a happy shriek from Teddy at the same time.

AN: But still... Reviews please...


	10. Chapter 10

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**: Hello! Thank you for those who love and follow this story. Love you all! XD

**Credits**: keria1123, lunaveea and sydneytaryn who helped me to beta this story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

Chapter 10

"Guys, meet my sister in law." Harry introduces Rosalie with excitement to a mouth gaping, wide-eyed Draco and Neville.

By the time Harry and Rosalie finished their conversation in the restaurant, the sky had already gone dark. Rosalie sent the raven and the toddler home and one thing lead to another and Harry somehow managed to persuade Rosalie to come back home with him. He said that it's essential for his family members to know her before they plan to do anything. Harry would not do anything behinds his brothers; he would let them know what he is planning or doing.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "You speak too soon. Edward doesn't even know you yet." She just briefly nods to the pair and then switches a half sleeping Teddy into a more comfortable position. She tenderly cradles the toddler in her arms.

"Come on Rosie. Let me have a taste of it." Harry grins cheekily and softly elbows the blonde vampire.

"What the hell is a vampire doing here?" Draco yells in an irksome voice. He recognizes a vampire when he sees one. He immediately takes out his wand and points it to the female vampire, but he needs to aim it carefully because Teddy is in her arms. What the hell is Harry thinking? Why is he exposing Teddy to danger like that? Neville stares at Harry in shock. Whatever reason Harry has bringing a vampire here, it better be good.

"Drake, I said she is my sister in law. Put down your wand." Harry quickly stands between the two blondes, trying to prevent anything tragic from happening. "I did tell you that my mate is a muggle vampire, right?" Harry did tell the two of them his mate is a muggle vampire; in fact he had been reciting his mate's name almost every day. But he left out a significant detail and that is what caused Draco to freak out that way.

"I know. Vampires feed on human blood. I know what I studied before, Harry!"

"No, they don't. Drake, look at her eyes, they're golden. It means they feed on animals." Harry urgently explains it to his brothers. "Besides, Teddy's blood doesn't seem to appeal to her at all." This instantly makes Draco and Neville relax slightly but they remain highly alert. Draco moves away his wand and eyes the female vampire in front of him; she is an absolute beauty.

"So, what is she doing here?" Neville asks calmly. The vampire doesn't seem to be fascinated with them except for Teddy. Neville can only smile looking at the scene before him. She treats Teddy like how Draco treats the toddler. "Right… It's because of your mate." Neville smiles slyly at Harry.

"Yes. It's all because of my mate. Now, let us sits on the comfortable couches and talk like civilized people." Harry looks back and forth from Draco to Rosalie and motions them to sits on the couch. Harry smirks. The raven hair has a feeling both of the blondes will hit off well, considering their same amount of love for Teddy and their almost same personality.

When Harry is sure that all of them are already well seated, he begins to reveal his plan to them. "Great. Here is my plan. As the three of you know, my mate is Edward Cullen. I will need a way to approach him; a valid reason to meet up with him. What I'm thinking is Rosalie here will help us to convince Esme, the mother, to babysit Teddy while we are away at school. It's simple, right? Then, when I send or fetch Teddy from their house, I can create an opportunity to get close to him. Now, I only need to think a way to separate my mate with his stupid human girl." Harry can't say the word girlfriend, he feels a pain on his chest every time he remembers the fact that his mate might give up on him for the human girl.

"Not in a million years. A vampire babysitting Teddy? Aren't you scared that they might slip up?" Draco glares at Harry. The blonde knows that love makes people blind but not in this way. How can he risk his own son's safety just to approach his mate? Just because of the fact that they are a coven of vampires that feeds on animal can't convince the blonde to let the toddler to be alone with the vampires. Besides, technically, Teddy is an animal. Wolf's blood flows inside him anyway.

"Drake, do you really think I will risk my own son's life just to get my mate? I've made sure that Teddy will be alright throughout this plan. I've taken a huge safety measurement for him. Besides, vampires and wolves are natural enemies. Since Teddy has wolf's blood inside him, naturally vampires will think his blood is unappealing. Not to mention that some of your potions can help my mate's family to stop their blood lust." Harry states calmly to Draco. Even though he feels upset due to Draco's silent accusation, the raven will not blame him. Harry understands what had caused Draco concerns and all the raven want to do now is to make sure that both of his brothers will approve and help him with his plans to claim his mate.

"Esme will not slip up. She is the most compassionates person after Carlisle. She loves kids. I guarantee you with my life that she will not harm Teddy in any way. Jasper is the one that we must be aware of because he just got accommodated with the new diet but once he goes to school with us, it will not be a problem. Besides, Teddy's wolf blood is awful. I'm sure even if we were starving to death that we won't feed on his blood. No offence." Rosalie says softly to convince Draco who sits across her. She understands the blonde wizard's unease. If she was in the same situations as he is, she'd be against the idea too. Rosalie doesn't feel bothered with Draco's attitudes because she already saw the real Draco in Harry's vision. A person that is very defensive of his family's member in his own unique way. It actually reminds her a lot of herself.

Draco looks at Rosalie with a look that is hard to figure out. One minute with hesitation, the next with a defeated sigh. "We'll see. If Teddy wants to stay with her, then we'll take him there. But if he doesn't want it, we'll find another way." The blonde knows even though Teddy is just a toddler, he has a good sense of danger; maybe it's a wolf instinct. Even this is the best way to approach Edward Cullen but once Teddy is exposed to danger, he will not hesitate to withdraw the toddler from the plan. But if he looks onto the bright side, if Teddy ever did accidentally use magic, it will be better for the vegetarian vampires to know rather than Muggles. That reminds Draco, is Rosalie aware of their true identity? He just didn't realize he was asking the question out loud.

"I already told her. Don't worry about it." Harry says to reassure Draco before looking at Rosalie and says "That reminds me, Rosie. Please keep our family's secret to yourself for awhile. I don't want Edward to be startled and start avoiding me. I need more time."

Rosalie snorts at Harry's request. As if she can keeps anything from Edward, she can't even keeps her sex life from him. "Sorry. That will be impossible. Edward can read minds. He'll know the second I go back home. Plus, I don't hide anything from my mate." Rosalie never hides anything from Emmet. For her, he's the place she throws her feeling and thoughts out.

"Ah, there is where the beauty of magic reveals itself. Now, I will protect your memories. Once you think any matters that regard us, Edward will not be able to read it, he will only sees images of trivial matters. But if Emmet ever raises questions about us, bring him to me and I'll tell him and protects his thought too," Harry says and looks at the female vampire thoughtfully. He understands that it's hard to hide anything from your soul mate. He is eager for the day he can tell or show Edward everything, too. But now, he needs to make sure that particular day will arrive.

"Okay. Since school will start soon, I will discuss the babysitting matter with Esme in private. You will only come over to my house on the first day of school, alright? It will make things easier for me." Rosalie needs time to explain things to Esme and arrange everything for Teddy to be there without raising anyone's suspicions.

Draco groans as the word 'school' is mentioned. He sighs and rubs his temple. "Please reminds me why we need to go through hell and deal with a bunch of hormonal teenagers again?" Draco has a lot of money to started over his life here. He can start a business or just spend the money as he likes but somehow Harry manages to convince him to enter school again. He claimed that it will be easier to blend in if they look like some kids that haven't finished their schooling.

"Because our dear brother here is horny and his mate will be there." Neville smiles slyly as he puts his hand on Harry's broad shoulder. The raven only smiles absentmindedly when Neville mentions his mate and let out a happy sigh. Everything comes back to Harry's mate. Draco rolls his eyes. "Your mate better be good."

"Oh, don't worry. My mate is more than good. He is adorable, beautiful, cute, dazzling, elegant, fantastic, graceful, h…" annoyed, Draco closes Harry's mouth with his hand before the raven uses all the alphabets to describe his mate. Harry rolls his eyes and makes some muffling sounds before giving the blonde a 'please remove your hands' look.

Neville laughs loudly, amused by the two people that he considered as his brothers. Rosalie shakes her head. "Beautiful? Cute? Don't let him hear it; he'll kill you before you knew it."

Suddenly their discussion breaks when Teddy lets out a loud screech and cries pitifully. The toddler struggles to get out from Rosalie's embrace and raises his hands to his father. Harry knows it's time for Teddy's nap and better to let him sleep before he throws a fit of temper. Harry picks Teddy up and the toddler grabs his father's shirt and sobs softly, babbling something that sounds like 'tired' and 'sleep'. Harry smiles affectionately to the toddler and brings him upstairs to let him sleep.

AN: Please keep the review coming. It helped to spark my imagination :)


	11. Chapter 11

**FINDING MATES**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

Chapter 11

Once the lunch breaks bell rings, the school cafeteria fills with voices of chattering and gossiping. The rumors about the three new students' background spread like wild fire. It's a common thing for the citizens in Fork's town to always assume the worst reasons why people move into their small town. They always think there are hidden agendas and dark secrets involved or that you have something to hide.

It may sound absurd to some people but the funny thing is; they were right after all.

Draco and Neville enter the cafeteria with bored faces and walk toward an empty table to have their lunches. The chattering dies down a little and low whispers follow. Some students stare straight at them and some have the courtesy of only eyeing them from the corner of their eyes.

Acting like nothing happened, Draco and Neville start to eat the food that they brought from home. It is specially made by Draco for their first day at school. It's nothing fancy, just regular meatloaf cheese sandwiches. However, it still somehow looks much more appetizing than the food offered in the cafeteria. While eating, Draco takes out his journal that contains information about potion ingredients to read. Neville reads a manual about how to install certain software into his computer.

Suddenly, their peaceful moments are disturbed when an unknown girl comes and sits on the empty seat at their table. The girl has dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Jessica Stanley." She cheerfully introduces herself. Draco and Neville look up from their reading and meet her eyes.

"Draco."

"Neville." They both say in unison. Not bothering to elaborate more. They don't know whether her greeting to them is out of curiosity or kindness. If it is out of kindness, they do appreciate it for giving them a warm welcome but unfortunately all they want now is a moment of quiet for themselves.

"So, how is Forks?" Jessica asks them gladly, hoping to get some attention and information from them. Up until now, she had only been listening to the rumors about the trio and a baby that moved into this town but she never met them in person. She wants to ask the whereabouts of the third person only to realize that Draco and Neville are not looking at her. Both of them stare at a group of people that just entered the cafeteria. Jessica rolls her eyes. Of course, the Cullens, who else will distract the new students?

"Those are the Cullens. But people usually don't associate with them. They are strange; they are together-together, if you know what I mean." Jessica says to Draco and Neville who are both giving her a weird look. "They are not real siblings, they date each other. See the small girl with black hair there? She's dating Jasper, the blonde guy with curly hair. By the way, her name is Alice. The half giant there, Emmett Cullen, he dates Rosalie Hale. Weird, she's not with them. Rosalie and Emmett usually stick like glue." Jessica eyes the Cullens table curiously, obviously not used to Rosalie's absence from the group. Draco and Neville look at each other with smirk. They know exactly where the blonde had gone to.

"So, the red hair guy is Edward? Not bad at all." Neville says nonchalantly and smiles when he notices Edward flinch at the mention of his name. Neville looks at Draco and grins. So, that is the person that made his brother horny like a horse. Draco rolls his eyes but never lets his sight leave the Cullen's table.

"Yes. How did you know? He dates Isabella Swan, the plain looking girl beside him." Jessica rolls her eyes dramatically when she describes Bella. Draco and Neville immediately look at each other. If anything, they actually feel sorry for Isabella. The poor girl doesn't know that her boyfriend is about to be snatched away. Neville knows Harry will do anything to take Edward away from her and when he said he will do anything, he really meant it.

Suddenly, the cafeteria's doors slam open and a second after that almost all of the females in the cafeteria gasp. Standing on the door is a tall and attractive looking man with bright green eyes. He is wearing a white crew neck t-shirt with a black open cardigan and a pair of white jeans. He looks like he just came out from a runway event, looking so casual yet so elegant. Not even the puckered brow on his face can ruins his good look. Beside him is Rosalie, a girl that can put any supermodel to shame. The students can't help to think how gorgeous the pair looks. Rosalie shocks everyone when she grins playfully while lowly whisper something to the raven besides her. She tries to hide the grin when she notices everyone is looking at her but it fails since it's obvious when the corner of her mouth keeps twitching like she's trying really hard not to smile. The raven beside her glares at her half heartedly, rolls his eyes and throws his hand to the air.

The raven walks toward Draco and Neville's table and ruffles their hair good-naturedly before slumping himself on an empty seat while Rosalie walks to the Cullen's table, ignoring the soft chattering that she can hear along the way and putting on her stuck up attitude back again. Draco and Neville glare at the raven and fix their own hair.

Jessica is blushing madly as soon Harry sits beside her. She can't believe she is so close to such a handsome person. The dark brown hair girl desperately tries to relax herself while tugging her hair behind her ears. The man beside her is really is gorgeous, he looks better than the Cullens. Sure, the Cullens are all good-looking with their slender, white pale skin and mysterious aura and all. But who can ever beat this man in front of her? He looks perfect in every sense! She doesn't even have the chance to speak when he glares at her and says "Can you sit back with your friends? I need to talk with my brothers in private."

Feeling slightly nervous and not wanting to offend the new guy, Jessica quickly runs off to her friend's table without another word. Harry continues to glare at her until he sees her sitting at the other table. Then the raven continues to look down at the table and rhythmically tap his finger on the table. Draco and Neville can't help but pity Jessica. She's not at fault; she's only a passerby who is at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Whatever happened before Harry came here that put him in such bad mood must not be good and the pair are sure that it concerns Harry's mate.

Harry breathes in deeply, trying to calm himself. He feels a bit culpable for scaring the girl off. It's not her fault; he just feels ready to kill any girls that came to his sight soon after he saw the scene that greeted him after he entered this school.

"So, what's with the dramatic entrance?" Neville grins and smacks Harry's back. Draco shakes his head and continues to read his journal, not wanting to engross himself in this matter. Harry shrugs and said nothing but his glare is now aimed at the plain looking girl who sits at the Cullen's table.

Even after sitting down with her siblings, Rosalie keeps glancing to the table where the trio sits. She smirks when she sees Harry's disgusted glare to Bella. Deep inside, she really hopes Harry can have Edward for himself. Unlike Bella, Harry is a supernatural creature like them so he will not need to die in order to be with Edward. But what worries her most is Edward's stubbornness; he'll probably go against the idea to be with Harry and ignore the fact that Harry is his actual soul mate.

"Rosalie, do you know them?" Jasper's voice suddenly snaps Rosalie out from her thought. Rosalie shrugs when all of the Cullens and Bella looks at her with curiosity. She knows what weirded them out the most is her friendly attitude with some mere human. They can't even get her to be nice with Bella, so what does the raven human have that makes Rosalie like him?

"Just some friends." she answered casually. She doesn't want Bella to hear anything from her yet. It will be a disadvantage for Harry. When Emmet gives her an uncertain mixed with jealous look, she sighs. Rosalie reaches out her hand and hold Emmet hands firmly. She lets out a soft smile that is only reserved for him. Vampires are possessive beings, she knows that Emmet is jealous right now and the only thing that she can do is to make sure that Emmet knows she will not leave him no matter what. Recently, Emmet had started asking question about Harry, she needs to think out a plan to bring Emmet to the raven.

"Friends? Good luck with that." Bella snorts. She doesn't think Rosalie is the type who can make any friends at all. In fact, she had tried to get along with her to become her friend and it always ended up miserably. She has given up and grown tired of her snobby and stuck up attitudes and the thing that annoyed Bella the most is when Rosalie constantly tried to convince Edward to leave her.

"Just shut up and die, Bella." Rosalie snarls in disgust. Jasper and Emmet immediately looks down and continues playing with their food, hoping not to be involved with their argument. Alice looks at the other two females at their table with amusement. Actually, she doesn't like how Bella is treating her sister. Sure, Rosalie sometimes acts like a total bitch but that doesn't mean she loves her sister any less. Alice knows sometimes she mocks Rosalie too, but hey, what family doesn't? It's only reserved for family anyway.

"Edward!" Bella elbows her boyfriend in his ribs rather hardly in hoping that he will defend her from his evil sister but gets nothing instead. Edward is looking rather anxious and that immediately gets Rosalie's attentions. Is it because of Harry?

"Edward? Are you alright?" Rosalie asks her brother with a mild tone. This is important, because this is technically the first time Harry and Edward are meeting. Did Harry somehow screw up? She needs to know what Edward is thinking. Then out of the corner of her eyes she notices Harry's glare suddenly turns murderous when Bella touches Edward's face to get his attention.

"I don't know. I can't read the new students' mind. It's like there are four walls guarding their mind. Rosalie, they purposely shut their minds off. Who are they?" This is the first time the other Cullens and Bella saw how nervous Edward is because the bronze hair vampire always appears to be cool and composed. Rosalie looks uncomfortably at him but refrains from answering.

Edward slowly turns his gaze to the trio and inadvertently meets up with Harry's who is giving Bella a death glare in the mean time. Harry's glare instantly softens once his eyes meet with Edward's and their gazes lock up for a few minutes.

Unbeknownst to them, all of the students in the cafeteria are watching them, both amused and curious for the reason why the two most good looking guys in school are having a staring contest with each other. The student's thoughts keep flooding into Edward's mind. Most of the student's thoughts are that the two hot guys are having some sort of competition on who is better looking.

Suddenly, without warning, Edward looks away in what appears to be embarrassment from the other students and quickly storms out of the cafeteria, leaving the other Cullens and Bella stunned with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

**AN: Oh Finally! I'm so nervous about this chapter. I don't know why but I really like the cafeteria scene in a lot of crossover Twilight fanfic. So, I've also decided to make this where Harry and Edward officially meet. Please be kind to me. Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**FINDING MATES**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

Chapter 12

Harry walks around the school building and tries to stall some time before going to Biology class. He truly doesn't feel like attending the class now. Listening to a mind-numbing lesson conducted by a dull teacher is definitely not something he wants to do now.

He really should be in high spirits since today is the first day he can finally see his mate in person. However, the incident in the cafeteria has disheartened him greatly. What happened that made Edward to storm off like that? It had been like adding salt to the wound after the scene he saw the moment he stepped into this school. Grumpily letting out a heavy sigh, the raven continues to roam around.

* * *

_FLASHBACK (The first day of school)_

_"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I will fetch him as soon as possible after school." Harry gives his most mesmerizing smile to Esme Cullen who has Teddy in her arms now. He is quite nervous to meet the person that has been mothering his mate for such long time and he wants to leave a good impression on her._

_"It's all good. Take your time. I will be enjoying taking care of him." Esme smiles back at him. She appears to be smitten with the toddler already. Akin to Rosalie, Teddy is all over Esme too, enjoying the female vampire's showering attention._

_"Let's go, we'll reach school around lunch time. We already missed the morning classes, the school will not be happy about it." Rosalie states casually. She does not particularly care about her school attendances but since it's the first day for Harry, she doesn't want the administration to be too unhappy about the raven's performances. It will cause a lot of unnecessary attentions. She kisses Teddy and Esme's forehead before motioning Harry to the door._

_"Okay." Harry answers the blonde vampire and kisses his son's forehead before following closely to Rosalie. "Your mother is one eye-catching lady." Harry whistles good-naturedly after they jump into his car._

_"We all are." Rosalie smirks to the raven. Rosalie usually hates when people doesn't appreciate her beauty and starts comparing her with others or when people started praising other people's beauty instead of her, but Esme is an exceptional case. Esme is the only person that she can't be jealous of because she really thinks her adoptive mother is dazzling in her own way._

_Harry had sent Teddy over once Rosalie delivered him a text message to tell him that the other Cullens had gone. They had planned this after the day of their first meeting. Since the faithful day of their first meeting, Rosalie would constantly come over to Harry's house to inform the newest development of their plan. Such as Esme being in agreement about the matter of taking care of Teddy, or any of Alice's vision that was regarding them. As far as Rosalie knew, Alice had no vision whatsoever concerning them._

_When they reach the school, the lunch bell already had already rang and they leisurely walk into the school to let the administrator of the school acknowledge Harry's presence._

_"This school is hideous. You should see my old school, Hogwarts. It's magnificent." Harry comments when he sees the school for the first time._

_"Maybe you can bring us to visit sometime?" Rosalie cannot help but wonder what Hogwarts looks like. When you live this long, pretty much nothing will amaze you anymore. However, when she had heard it from the trio that Hogwarts is a very ancient looking castle where everything is operated by magic, she was fascinated by it. She bets it will be a breath-taking sight if she ever steps into the school. She really hopes Harry will take her sometime._

_"Sure, after you officially become my sister in law." Harry answers jokingly but serious at the same time. If it comes to the day that Edward really cannot accept him, the raven will still maintain his friendship with Rosalie and bring her to visit Hogwarts. Let's just pray that day will not come and when he really does bring Rosalie there, it will not only be her but the rest of her family members as well._

_After getting the administration slips from the office, they walk to the cafeteria to meet with their family members respectively._

_"Rosie, I'm nervous." Harry restlessly looks at Rosalie with his palm on his pounding heart. He can't help it. The raven knows that this will be the first time he officially meets his mate; his only and intended mate._

_Rosalie chuckles in response. She thinks it's a funny sight when a big guy like Harry is nervous. He looks like a small child that is going to school for the first time. She can even hear his usually steady heart beating like crazy now. She wants to tease him more about it but stops when she sees Harry abruptly stop walking and stare with hard eyes at a place in the cafeteria._

_Rosalie quickly grabs Harry's arm when she realizes and sees what is happening a few feet from them. In front of them is a sulking Bella talking to Edward. They look like they are arguing about something but make up a few moments after. Then, Bella does something that makes Harry want to rip her head off. She gives Edward a peck on the cheek, grabs his arm and walks toward the cafeteria._

_Rosalie sighs heavily, she had been hoping for the raven to not see any of this. It is supposed to be a normal sight to see since Edward and Bella are dating. But, like any other vampire or supernatural being, apparently Centaurs are possessive as well when it comes to their mates. Yet, his possessiveness is more overwhelming than a vampire, it even worries Rosalie to just know about it. It is a shock for her as she first realizes how possessive Harry is of Edward. Once, when she told him how Edward was intrigued when he couldn't read Bella's mind and started to pursue her, Harry destroy the kitchen counter out of anger and jealousy. To her, it's only a simple story of how Edward and Bella actually met and started going out, but it seems like the fact that Edward is interested in someone pisses Harry off greatly. Ever since that day, she never brought anything up about Edward and Bella again. Now, to actually see the human girl using her lips and hand to touch Edward, the female vampire cannot imagine what would have happened had she not grabbed Harry's arm in time. It would have been a dreadful sight._

_"Calm down Harry, it will not help if you continue to act like this!" Rosalie scolds him in exasperation. Harry is usually calm and collected but once it concerns his mate, he will act like a mad man. If he really continues to acts like this he will surely do something terrible and will lose Edward before he knows it. If he really wants Edward that badly, he needs to learn to control himself otherwise all of his efforts will be in vain._

_"You are right. I'm sorry." Harry inhales deeply three times and tries to calm himself, but his eyes never leave the pair until they are lost from his sight. Oh, how he wants to just make Bella vanish and never ever touch his mate again. But he knows that Rosalie is right, he is getting out of control. He needs to watch out for it. Both he and Rosalie sigh heavily in unison, and when they look at each other again they cannot help but let out a small laugh._

_Harry turns a grimace again when they reach the cafeteria's entrance and slams the door open out of frustration. Rosalie is amused by Harry, who acts like a baby that had his candy snatched away. She naturally grins to the raven and whispers, "Oh come on big baby, don't sulk. It's just a peck on the cheek." but immediately composes herself again when she notices the staring students._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Without him realizing, Harry had walked into the door of biology lab where he was supposed to have arrived ten minutes ago. He wants to just turn around and leave but stops in his tracks when the biology teacher calls out to him.

"Where do you think you are going? Mr. Durand?" the teacher asks narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought I entered the wrong lab." Harry lies smoothly, ignoring the staring students.

"Well, rejoice because this is the right lab. Now, it seems like we don't have extra seat now…" the teacher looks around his student, trying to find a spot for Harry. Harry rolls his eyes and looks down at the cold floor, trying to find a way out of this tedious class.

"I guess you need to cramp in with other students. Ms. Swan please move and give a space for Mr. Durand to sit beside Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, since you are the brightest and the best student in my class, I expect you can guide Mr. Durand to be just as good." Harry hastily looks up and for the first time ever analyzes the students in class, hoping that the Mr. Cullen that he heard from the teacher is his mate. As if the fates are trying to comfort Harry from his previous experience with his mate, the raven sees his mate nod to the teacher and Bella grudgingly move away to spare some space between her and Edward.

Harry tries to restrain himself from hugging and thanking the teacher for creating such amazing opportunity for him and his mate. Instead, he nods gratefully to the teacher and walks slowly to his mate.

Within a minute, Harry settles himself between Edward and Bella. "Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Harry." The raven smiles tenderly and offers his hand to Edward who looks at him suspiciously. Slowly and hesitantly, Edward reaches out his hand and firmly shakes Harry's hand. "Edward Cullen." The raven completely ignores the existence of the woman besides him, making no effort whatsoever to cover up for the fact that he hates her. He only wishes to give all his attention to his endearing mate.

Although it is just a simple handshake, it actually makes Harry give a genuine bright smile once again. It's such a valuable smile that if Draco or Neville, or whoever really cares, loves and knows Harry, comes across it, they will be thanking Edward profusely for making Harry smile like that again.

Harry and Edward once again stare at each other, both not letting each other's hand go and once again not noticing that they have become the center of their class's attentions. When the teacher clears his throat, Edward immediately lets go of Harry's hand and looks away in embarrassment, again.

Cursing the teacher inwardly for spoiling his and his mate's moment, Harry puts on a forged smile and looks at the teacher.

"I'm glad that the two of you seem to get along well, but please don't waste my precious time in class. Okay, let's start our lesson today." Nodding to the whole group of students, the teacher walks to the front class and begins his lesson.

From time to time, Edward and Harry keep glancing at each other while trying to pay attention to the teacher at the same time.

Harry notices and tries to ignore the woman beside him who is trying to burn a hole in his head with her unintimidating death glare. He even distances himself from the woman to prevent him from harming her in front of Edward. Suddenly, the raven feels the urge to have some fun with Bella. He looks straight at Bella eyes, trying to solve the mystery that had been bugging his mate. Harry uses his enhanced Legilimency to break through and read Bella's closed mind.

As he had suspected, Bella is a natural Occlumen and that's what is preventing Edward from reading her mind. Harry snorts, "This should be easy," he silently thinks and tries again to read his love rival's mind.

_'Who is this Durand? Why is he looking at Edward like that?_ Harry rolls his eyes when he hears Bella's first thought. How dull.

_'__What does he want from Edward? Whatever he is I need to keep him away from Edward.'_ Bella thinks while narrowing her eyes at Harry. The raven smirks, she actually realizes that she need to be aware of him, not bad at all. He is quite impressed with Bella's sharp mind. Deciding to have some enjoyment, Harry opens a telepathy link to join his and Bella's mind.

_"Hello human girl, _"the raven thinks loudly, knowing that Bella can hear him.

Bella looks around when she hears someone's voice but when she notices that all the people around her are either doing their own things or listening to the teacher in front of her, she quickly looks at Harry who is smirking wickedly at her. She stares at him with wide, frightened eyes.

_"Is that how you want to keep Edward away from me? By looking at me with those goldfish eyes? Oh, I'm scared."_Harry thinks in a mock voice, teasing Bella who is too scared to talk.

_"Freak!"_Bella thinks reflexively.

Harry leans his body toward Bella and narrows his eyes dangerously, restraining himself with great effort from attacking Bella. Harry hates the word freak, he has been called that name since he can remember and he feels repulsed whenever he hears someone call him that. It sounds worse when it comes from Bella's mouth.

_"Shut up! Keep your hands off of Edward and I'll consider sparing your worthless life!"_Harry viciously thinks loudly to Bella and it works since it makes Bella shiver. After deciding that he has gained slight satisfaction from terrorizing Bella, Harry turns his head around to look at Edward, seeking some sort of comfort that only his mate can offer.

When Harry wants to look at Edward again, he is surprised to see Edward is looking at him too.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the bronze hair vampire asks in a whisper, making sure only the raven can hear his voice.

"Looking at you like what?" Harry questions back to his mate, not understanding his question, but still happy at the same time for the fact that his mate is talking to him.

"Like that." Edward states curiously.

Raising an eyebrow and looking at his mate at the same time, Harry tries to think whether he had somehow done something he didn't realized when he and Bella were silently cursing each other in their mind. Harry scratches his head in confusion, Bella had thought the same thing about the way he looks at Edward, too. What's wrong with the way he looks at him?

With intention of pissing Bella off, Harry deliberately moves closer to Edward side, he lowers his mouth and reaches the same level with Edward's ear. "Like what?" He speaks softly and lowly to Edward's ear.

He wants to look at Bella's face right after and acquire the pleasure of pissing her of but his plan backfires when he accidentally inhales Edward's sweet scent and becomes instantly aroused by it.

Taken aback by his overwhelming arousal toward his mate, Harry stares with wide eyes at Edward who looks equally astonished.

Fortunately for Harry, at that exact moment, the bell rings again. Harry then speedily runs off from the lab and leaves a baffled Edward and Bella behind.

**AN: So, how is this chapter? Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**FINDING MATES**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

Chapter 13

Harry continuously slams his head hardly on his car's steering wheel, cursing himself for being so careless. How on earth did he manage to destroy the perfect chance of impressing his mate for the first time just like that? How should he explain to Edward why he was aroused in front of him when they only met for the first time today? The raven has no doubt Edward can smell it and will surely avoid and hate him after this.

Harry laughs dejectedly. Explain? He doesn't even know whether he will have the chance to explain. Ruffling his hair rather roughly; he lets out a groan of frustration. Thinking how screwed up he is; he was so pathetic that he had to go 'take care' of himself in the toilet following the incident.

Soon after the incident, he quickly went into his car to calm himself down, not bothering to attend any classes at all. He just doesn't have any spare energy to be concerned about his academics now. The stunned face of Edward is the only image that has been replaying in his mind nonstop. But luckily for him, since he knows Occlumency, Edward cannot read his mind. If he could read it, it would be a disaster; he would surely have been sickened by the thoughts in his head at that exact moment.

While he is so immersed in his thought, the window of his car gets knocked on by someone. Once he looks up, he sees Rosalie and beside her is Emmet who is grinning widely. Not even bothering to think why the large vampire is here; the raven opens the locks of his car and lets them in. He then continues to lean his head forward on the steering wheel, feeling gloomy. Rosalie rolls her eyes and open the door and sits in the passenger seat while Emmet sits in the back. The three of them then sit in silence for a few minutes as no one knows how to break the ice.

"So… You screwed up, huh?" The tense atmosphere inside the car suddenly melts when Emmet speaks out loud. Rosalie laughs gracefully, not bothering to hide her amusement anymore; it's not like there are other humans around anyway. Harry huffs and glares at her but doesn't say anything; he just rolls his eyes, turns his head away and continues to feel sorry for himself. After a few minutes, the raven unenthusiastically looks back at Rosalie.

"I assume you already told him everything?" he asks nonchalantly, referring to Emmet in the back.

Rosalie nods her head in response.

"Hello Emmet, I'm sorry if I made you feel unwelcomed but like you said, I screwed up. So, I'm mourning now. Please don't feel bothered." Harry states gloomily.

"What a big baby." Rosalie mutters to herself. Harry gives out a heavy sigh, deciding to ignore Rosalie.

"It's okay." Emmet beams while he examines the man in the driver's seat. Earlier, he had confronted Rosalie about his uneasiness due to her closeness with the Durand. Emmet thought she would be angry for controlling her, but instead, she brought him to a quiet place where no one, especially his siblings, could hear their conversation and explained thoroughly to him the reasons she was so close to them. When she finished her explanation on whom exactly were the Durand's, Emmet felt relieved. He now understood what the reasons are that his wife had been going out recently. She actually went to help Harry to forge a plan, and to see how platonic Harry's attitude is towards Rosalie made him feel even more relieved.

For Emmet, it was actually a funny scene to see an aroused Harry run for his life just moments ago. It was their luck they saw the whole thing, but they were not going to tell him that. Just when they went back to their class, they passed by the Biology lab and smelt an overwhelming arousal from Harry and a shocked Edward. If Harry was not in such a hurry to run off to relieve himself, he would've noticed them around there.

Harry continues to sulk and ignore them while Rosalie only looks at him like he is some kind of an intriguing creature.

"Well, I don't think you screwed up. You were only controlled by the urge to claim Edward. There's nothing wrong with it. I always feel that way around my angel." Emmet states casually, trying to sooth Harry from blaming himself. Rosalie smiles softly to Emmet and looks at him lovingly.

"Really?" Harry snaps out of it and looks behind him at Emmet.

"Sure; don't fight it," Emmet states casually again. He really thinks it was his forwardness when he stated the urge to claim Rosalie when he was still a newborn that turned her on so much.

"Seriously? Don't fight it? That's your advice? If I didn't fight it just now, I'd have ravished him in front of the students and the teacher. That's what you want?" Harry yells exasperatingly. But regrets it as soon as the words comes out from his mouth, realizing that Emmet only wants to help. He should not vent his frustration out on him. "I'm sorry Emmet. This is the first time I ever tried to seriously pursue someone. I messed up big time and I don't know how to face him after this," Harry dejectedly says to the bulky vampire. Rosalie and Emmet look at Harry with a surprised look, not blaming the raven at all.

"First time?" the couple asks in unison.

Harry nods his head miserably.

"Then, what about Cho Chang and how did you end up with the Weasley girl in the first place?" Rosalie asks straightforwardly. She knows about Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley since she had seen them in the visions that showed Harry's past, but somehow didn't show the detail with his first crush and first relationship.

"Well, when Cho rejected me for Cedric to go to the Yule Ball, I already gave up and basically, to date Ginny, I only needed to say yes."Harry looks sheepishly at the couple in front of him. Well, who can blame him? Since he entered teenage hood, he had directed all his focus and strength in saving his own and everyone's ass from getting killed by Voldemort. "Edward is the only person that I want no matter what." he mutters lowly, but still sounds clear to Rosalie and Emmet who have superior listening skills.

"Hmm… Well bro, I got to say, you still have long way to go then." Emmet sighs. He had heard more or less of Harry's past and he did pity him. But similar to Rosalie, Emmet will only agree to help to a limited extent. For the both of them, although they do like Harry and hope he can be one of their family members, Edward's decision comes first. They don't want to feel like they are forcing their brother to accept someone.

Truth to be told, Emmet and Rosalie know that if they are indeed soul mates, they will be together in the end no matter what because soul mate bonds are the strongest bonds of all and it is hard to ignore.

Then a second knock comes from the window and this time it's from Draco and Neville. The school session had ended and when they walk to Harry's car they saw Rosalie and her mate inside. Assuming that Rosalie has told her husband all about them, they jump into the car casually after Harry opens the locks for them. Draco and Neville sit at Emmet's either side. Draco still puts on his boring face while Neville looks at Emmet excitedly. When Harry looks out from his car window, he sees Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella standing a few feet away and they are looking at his car with a bewildered look on their faces. Probably wondering why on Earth Rosalie and Emmet are in his car. The raven sighs heavily. "Can either of you text your siblings and tell them both of you are going with us? Tell them we'll meet at your house."

Emmet nods and texts Alice in inhuman speed and a second after that they see Alice murmur something to the others and all of them look to their direction and nod. With a heavy feeling, Harry starts his car engine and drives away from the school.

"So, are we going to tell them the truth?" Emmet asks directly. He needs to know Harry's plan before he can help with anything. Almost immediately after his question comes out, everyone in the car stares at Harry, waiting in anticipation for his answer.

Harry takes his time to answer Emmet's question since the next move they make will greatly affect the outcome. The raven wonders if Bella would tell Edward that she suspects something about them, since he did talk with her in their mind during the Biology class. Maybe he'll act innocent about it? Or would it be more beneficial for him to come clean with everything? Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Harry wonders whether he should act innocent about it. He gets that feeling if he were to confess everything now; Edward will run away from him. But what if Bella did tell Edward about the incident and the bronze-haired vampire ends up not trusting him? There are so many what if and the raven has no idea how to proceed. Exhaling deeply, Harry chooses the way that he has a feeling that will work out best.

"We'll tell them that we are wizards, but leave out the fact that Edward is my mate or the fact that I'm a half-magical creature. The only people that know will be the five of us. Bella will be there no matter what and I'm not letting her know more than that." Harry calmly replies. "I'm sorry for forcing the two of you to hide something from your family. I promise you this will only be temporarily," the raven continues again, sounding regretful to Rosalie and Emmet.

"It's okay, we don't technically hide anything. We're only telling the half of the truth." Rosalie states indifferently while Emmet smiles reassuringly in the rear view mirror, knowing that the raven will see it.

"Magical creatures, that is so cool. Half horse, huh?" Emmet questions interestingly, amazed by the fact that Harry is an actual descendent of a horse and an elf. Out of the blue, the back of his head is smacked by Draco who sits beside him. It doesn't hurt at all, but Emmet is dumbfounded and still reflexively slightly rubs the back of his head and looks at Draco with a 'what the hell?' look.

"It's Centaur, not horse, and please get your facts straight. It's half-magical creature. Do you see any horse tail wagging behind him?" Draco says with annoyance.

Emmet looks at Draco with a taken aback expression on his face. Mouth gaping, he wants to say something smart to argue with him but the words just won't come out. The bulky vampire starts to wonder why he can't say anything to argue back with the blonde who sits on his left side. After a few seconds staring the blonde beside him, he finally realizes why. Draco is technically a male version of Rosalie. That's why he has a soft spot for him or just knows the fact that he can't win against him. Shaking his head, Emmet decides not to bicker with him. Emmet really loves Rosalie very much; he would even die for her, but one thing that is undeniable is sometimes Rosalie can be a headache for him and he definitely doesn't need another one now. Then Emmet looks to his right side and instantly lets out a booming laughter. The boy that Rosalie called Neville is looking at him like a puppy that is waiting for someone to play with it. He can even imagine a wagging dog tail behind him.

"What's up with you, kid?" Emmet asks, holding back his laughter.

"Rosalie told me that you know a lot about computer and gaming stuff. There are lots of things that I don't understand. Could you teach me please? Please?" Neville pleads to Emmet using his most earnest voice.

"Sure. Sure, why not?" Emmet smiles smoothly. He really likes this family. They don't seem like any human beings who are quick on their judgment and the fact that they already know what they really are made Emmet become more comfortable to mix around them. It feels so good to befriend another person without holding back.

Harry can feel his mood lighten a bit seeing from the rear view mirror that his brothers are getting along with Emmett. Harry sighs. However, the incident in the Biology class once again reappears in his mind and quickly diminishes any happiness in him.

"Don't worry, what's yours will be yours, no matter what." says Rosalie who had been observing the raven since the beginning.

"Hopefully," Harry smiles halfheartedly to the female vampire besides him, hoping with all his might that Edward and him will have their happy ending.

**AN: Hmmm… Usually I'm the type of writer that can type my stories smoothly as soon I'm facing my computer. But recently I think my hands and brain doesn't work hand in hand like they used to be…I keep deleting my works and end up staring my computer for few hours. I wonder is this what people would called as writer's block? Or I'm lazy and just use it as an excuse? ****Haha, anyway! HOW IS THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah, please check out another of my story and give some review too. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**FINDING MATES**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

**(Note, please rewind this story a little bit, this actually happened on the same time with Chapter 13, enjoy.)**

Chapter 14

For the first time in Edward's vampire life, he is hiding in the restroom to get some alone time to think. Ever since the new student, Harry, stormed off from the lab, Bella has been drilling him with questions that he doesn't know the answer to. All he wants now is to think through the confusing feelings that he feels inside. He's never felt something like this before. What has the new student done to him? This is wrong, totally wrong. Too many things have happened today and it really confused him. Seriously, what is wrong with him?

Putting his palm on his forehead, Edward pushes his bronze colored hair backward rather roughly, having a hard time figuring out the incidents that happened earlier. First would be the incident in the cafeteria. The bronze hair teen sighed heavily. He would have never believed that there would be a day that he would run away just because he felt embarrassed by an innocent thought from a student.

When, for the first time, he accidentally locked gazes with the teenage raven, while all the other students thought there was some kind of silent argument between them, all of a sudden an out of the ordinary thought came to him. A particular someone thinks that the way the new student looks at him is too devotedly and lovingly, like how would Emmet looks at Rosalie, or how Jasper looks at Alice.

Edward knows he should feel appalled by it, but somehow he feels a little bit flattered and somewhat shy about it; no one gave him that kind of look before, not even Bella. Of course, people would wonder how on earth he didn't get that loving gaze from Bella; they are a couple after all, aren't they? Edward wonders the same thing too, but there are a lot of times that Edward thinks the way Bella looks at him is like the way a crazy and obsessed fan would look at their favorite celebrity. There is only little love inside because they only love their appearances, always making up a perfect image for them and once they see your true and ugly side, they will condemn you mercilessly.

Edward sighs again, he doesn't know why, but he really did enjoy the attentions that the teenage raven showered him with. However, since he never handled and experienced this kind of thing before, he decided to run away from it.

The second big incident was in Biology. Edward can't understand why he felt uncomfortable and disturbed when Bella and the new student were having an intense staring contest. He felt like he just wanted to grab the new student's head and turn it to his direction, so that he can only look at him and no one else. Is this normal? And to think how stupid he was to ask why did he look at him like that. Edward just wants to bangs his head on the wall right now. He'll literally do it if there are no others students here. Edward huffs lightly; thinking how disappointed he was when the new student couldn't answer his question.

During the end of the Biology class when he suddenly smelt an overwhelming arousal from the new student, Edward was sickened with himself. Not only he was not disgusted, he was quite… pleased with it. Although he was shocked at first, but when he noticed that the new student's arousal was because of him, he was delighted for the ability to fluster him like that and at that exact moment, he felt quite good of himself. God! He has gone crazy! This is not normal, definitely not normal.

Half an hour later when Edward finally calmed and composed his usual face again, he decided to go out of the restroom. Unfortunately, to his not really pleasant surprise, as soon as he walks out from the restroom, he spots Alice, Jasper and Bella waiting for him on the outside.

"Edward! What is wrong with you? You are not acting like your usual self today." Bella grabs both of the bronze hair's vampire arms harshly and make him look at her. Isabella Swan was quite agitated today and it was all because of Harry Durand. How dare he threaten her to stay away from her own boyfriend, as if he had the right to do that?

"Nothing, Bella. Just forget it." Edward sighs inwardly, suddenly feeling too tired to answer her questions. He shouldn't feel tired, he is a vampire after all, but Bella always somehow managed to drain all his energy, and not in a good way.

Is it normal to sometimes feel like staying away from your mate because she constantly makes you weary? Edward silently wonders.

However, that doesn't seem likely. Although Emmet always begging him in his mind not to piss Rosalie off in any way so that he can securely spend the night in their room, not once does Emmet actually want to be apart from Rosalie despite her obnoxious attitude. Though, technically, Emmet and Rosalie are stuck to each other 24/7. They never grow tired of each other. Emmet even feels excited every time Rosalie is near to him.

So, the problem is, why is he feeling not amused around Bella?

Suddenly, Edward snaps out from his thoughts when Alice snaps her delicate finger on his face. "Edward, you need to wake up. We need a ride to go home."His pixie like sister smiles energetically at him while comforting him through her mind and at the same time softly grabs Bella's arms and walks towards the exit of the school. Edward smile tenderly to Alice, nodding slightly his head to show how grateful he is. Even though Alice cannot read minds, she always manages to understand his thoughts. Like now, even though he doesn't show it, Alice knows he is feeling irritated right now and that's why she is distracting Bella with something else.

"What is it?" Edward asks with a slight annoyed tone at Jasper who has been silently observing him since the beginning. He has found that he hates it when Jasper stares at him like that, like something amusing happened and he is watching from aside. He also hates it when he can't read Jasper's thoughts when he is acting like this. Edward sighs; Alice and Jasper really know how to evade their mind from being read, like now. Jasper is reciting the world's history in an inhuman speed in his mind.

"Nothing." Jasper answers and seconds after that makes a move that shocked everyone who is passing by and prying them at the same time. Jasper smiles; he actually breaks a smile. A real smile spreads across his good looking face and succeeded in making some female students who are watching dazed for a second.

Edward narrows his eyes suspiciously, trying to figure out what is wrong with Jasper. He never acts this way in public. He seems calm, not edgy like usual.

"Come on dear brother! Let's go home." Jasper smiles widely at this and smacks Edward's back hardly then walks towards the exit, too. Edward is startled; if he was not a vampire, he was sure to be squashed right now. What is wrong with everyone? Edward stares at Jasper who is walking towards the exit, if there is nothing wrong with his superior eyesight, he can see a slight bounce from the way the curly blonde vampire walks. Jasper is like a combination of Emmet and Alice right now. What on earth has happened?

Edward gives up. He doesn't want to burden himself with another trouble or more questions anymore; he'll leave Jasper's matter to Alice. The bronze-haired vampire then walks steadily following Jasper.

As soon as they reach the parking lot, the four of them are puzzled to see Emmet and Rosalie in the new student's car. All of them wonder what had happened. Edward stares with hard eyes at the new student's car.

"Emmet says they are going with him, they'll meet us up at the house." Alice suddenly says while looking at her cell phone. All of them nod their heads to Emmet indicating that they had received the message and soon after that, Harry Durand drove away.

"What happened? First Rosalie, now Emmet." Bella shrieks, getting more and more agitated when the hardest to get along, Rosalie, is siding with the new students. Even Emmet is doing this to her! Isn't she Emmet's favorite human? She even had to keep up with his constant teasing to make him like her; how could he be so easily swayed by the Durand?

Edward once again feels confused by his feelings. Why does he feel so uncomfortable looking at how easily Emmet and Rosalie were invited to take a ride with them? What do they have that he doesn't? Edward shakes his head to fend off that thought, what is he thinking? When he turns away to go into his car, once again, he catches Jasper smile mysteriously at him, but this time the curly blonde vampire doesn't cover his thoughts.

'Edward feels envious. I wonder why that is?"Jasper grins widely but immediately sweeps it off his face when Alice and Bella stare with wide eyes at him. "Come on, let's go." Jasper nods graciously to them and leads them to Edward's silver Volvo and even though Alice and Bella are confused by Jasper's attitude, they still follow him closely. However, Edward stands at the exact same spot, dumbfounded by Jasper's thought.

Bella stops walking forward and turns back and catch Edward dazed again. Seriously annoyed by Edward's attitude today, she walks toward Edward's direction and grabs his hand, forcing him to come along with them. When they reach the silver Volvo, Alice pushes Edward who is still astounded to the back of the car since Bella doesn't have the strength to do so. Bella joins Edward at the back and cross her hand on her chest, really on edge from Edward right now. While Alice drives the silver Volvo, Jasper sits in the passenger seat.

Jasper smirks when he sees Edward from the rear view mirror and senses how frustrated Bella is with Edward right now. Humans are so easy to provoke, Edward too, Jasper silently thinks.

Alice stares at Jasper who has been acting oddly after lunch time. Of course, she had noticed, he is her mate after all. But Alice knows that she needs to give Jasper some time to explain himself which he'll do later. So, she is going to spare him some time to think it over first. Throwing Jasper's matter aside, Alice smiles widely, excited for the newcomers that are coming to their house

**AN: Ah, don't you just love Jasper? I really like him because he is the only Cullen that actually made an effort to kill Bella in the Twilight story, of course there is Rosalie but I still like Jasper for it. It's a waste that he didn't get to kill her. Anyway, how is this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review ****J Oh ya, please read my other fic called Alternate Universe, and give it a try… please….and leave a review about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**FINDING MATES**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

**Chapter 15**

"Hello Teddy Bear how was your day?" Draco coos Teddy who is babbling non stop and currently sitting on a good mood Rosalie's lap. As soon Harry parked his car in front of the Cullen's house. Rosalie and Draco immediately jumps out and race into the house to get a hold of Teddy. Of course, Rosalie won. Although Draco grumpily mutters something about stupid vampire as he walks in and saw Rosalie already taken Teddy from Esme, but honestly, he doesn't really mind sharing the tasks of taking cares Teddy with Rosalie.

Not only does Rosalie treat the toddler caringly, she will also constantly thinking what the best is for him. Draco also enjoys when Rosalie accompany him to buy supplies for Teddy because they have the same mindset when buying things, only buy the best of the best, price doesn't matter.

"How was him today? I hope he didn't cause you any troubles." Harry turns his sight from the two blonde and asks Esme, really feeling grateful to her for taking cares Teddy. Since Harry already have gotten know Esme from the complete profile and proved it himself, he has complete faith in her to help him in taking care Teddy.

"Don't worry; I really enjoyed taking care of him. He's an excellent boy." Esme turn her head from the two blonde before answering Harry, feeling pleased looking at Rosalie who seems contents with Teddy on her lap, it's a rare view to see her daughter without a grimace on her face and when it happened, all the Cullens really appreciates it.

Emmet too is playing video games with Neville while glancing at Rosalie with affections in his eyes. He never thought he will have the chances of seeing her with a baby. Emmet know Rosalie will be a good mother if she has the chance and now seeing how careful and gentle she is with the toddler, Teddy, only proves Emmet to be right.

But Emmet's happiness doesn't last long, because as soon as Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella steps into the house, a frown immediately appears on Rosalie's face but disappear a minutes after that when Teddy adorably try to calls out her name. Emmet sighs, of course his wife is not angry with either Alice, Jasper or Edward, the main problems lies on Bella.

For the past few days during Rosalie's absence in this house, when he was asking around did any of them saw Rosalie, Bella only snorted and tell him Rosalie was being a jerk and doesn't want to stay at the house when she was there. That day, he nearly killed the human girl. Insulting a vampire's mate it's as same as provoking a vampire to fight, why can't she understand it? In addition, Emmet knows Rosalie like the back of his hand. He is more than sure that Rosalie will not acts that cowardly, instead of went out to avoid Bella, she'll more likely stayed at the house and make sure Bella is the one that goes out to avoid her.

Actually Emmet agreed to help Harry more or less for his own selfish reason, since the incident's regarding him nearly killing Bella, his relationship and Edward has becomes somewhat estranged. Edward does understand the reason for his acts, but somehow Emmet has grown more and more dislike to the human girl and he can't pretend to like her anymore. If Harry is truly Edward's mate, then things will go easier. Not only his relationship and Edward will be restored, Rosalie and Harry will also not argue or fight easily. Besides, with Teddy here, Rosalie probably will have more smiles on her face and he really doesn't want the relationship between his brothers is destroyed because of a mere human.

Nothing is more exciting than this, Alice thought. When they finally reach the house, all of them except Bella can immediately smell the other presence and at the same time, Carlisle has come back from work too. Alice quickly jumped out from the car and grabs Carlisle arm and ran into the house, she really wants to show her father the first vision in this recent weeks that she got a minutes ago.

When they reach the front door, Carlisle looks inquiringly at her daughter and not to Alice disappointment, when she excitedly open the front door, the atmosphere and the scene that greets them is really awe-inspiring, even Carlisle look at it with amazement. With Rosalie smiling and holding a baby while chatting with Draco, Esme cooking and talks excitedly to Harry, Emmet playing video games with Neville and argue good naturedly about who has won.

Alice beam, Harry, Neville and Draco really looks like they belong here; the scene that she is looking now screams family. Throwing all the suspicions and curiosity for the trio's background or intentions, Alice happily bounces into the house and sits beside Rosalie, joining them in cooing the happy toddler. Carlisle slowly walks into the kitchen to his wife while appreciating the views that he has tried to worked on since he decided to forms a family. He really can't believe with only adding in a few strangers has let him to see the happy family that he has been wishing for.

Carlisle really loves his family as it is but he also knows that Edward and Rosalie were never happy with their status as vampire. They always curse themselves for being what they are. Carlisle tried many things to let them accept and cherish the facts that they are still somewhat alive but they never did. The head of the coven actually blames himself for the nonexistence of Edward and Rosalie's smile, but seeing how happy Rosalie is right now made him more than grateful to the four strangers, especially the little one.

When Edward, Jasper and Bella finally walk into the house, they too, feel the heart warming mood and panorama in the house. Bella huffed, jealous with the Durand that easily sways the Cullens into accepting them, then she grudgingly walks into the living room like she owns them. Jasper that has been sensing Bella's feeling only can sighs and rolls his eyes; then the curly blonde vampire joins his wife and sits beside her.

Edward at a snail's pace and cautiously walks into the kitchen where he knows Harry is. After the thought that Jasper purposely think out loud earlier, the bronze hair vampire become more and more confused, so the only solution that he can thinks of is demand an answer from the one that has puzzled him right after the second that they met, Harry Durand.

"Oh Carlisle, Edward, welcomes back. This is Harry, Harry Durand." Esme elatedly introduces them. Of course Esme has known their presence as soon they reached the house but she's too engrossed and entertained while chatting with the young man in front of her that she chooses to continues their conversations.

When Harry sees Carlisle and Edward enter into the kitchen, he immediately went to Carlisle side and shakes his hand firmly while only nods politely to Edward and keeps a safe distance between them. Harry sigs inwardly, honestly thinking that he really deserved a bravo for being this selfless to suppress his overwhelming desire to claim the bronze hair vampire instead of jumps and pinned him down right now, great, later when he goes back he need to swim and work out to death to exhaust himself out. He even casts a spell so that his arousal will not be noticed. Be patience, the day will come when you can have you sweetheart in your arms, Harry silently reminding himself. At the moment, he only needs to focus to leave good impressions to Carlisle and Esme and ravishing their son in front of them is definitely a not good idea.

Just right after he evidently distanced himself from Edward, he saw Edward narrows his eyes with a rather odd expressions, he looks like he is angry and disappointed and if not mistaken, a pout? Harry suddenly becomes panicky; is there any possibility that his mate is still pissed off about the Biology lab's incident? But oh God, his pouting face is too adorable, Harry dreamily thought. Breathing heavily and using all his might, he difficultly tears his gaze out of the shorter teen and walks stiffly and awkwardly to the living room.

When he reach the living room, he slumps himself heavily beside Rosalie and rests his head on her shoulders, Rosalie only glance at him then continues to encourage Teddy to call her name, but still letting him using her shoulder .The funny thing about Rosalie and Harry is although they only have known each other for the pasts few days, the relationships between them has been accelerates from mere strangers to best of friends or perhaps to the extent like real siblings.

Except for Emmet and her family members, Rosalie never let anyone else touches or makes contact with her, Harry is the first exceptional case. Although Rosalie and Draco hits off well too, they never have the urge to have any sorts of body contact, they are comfortable with each other in their own ways. So, when Bella saw what Harry did with Rosalie and the way the female blonde vampire is letting him, she immediately stares at them with wide eyes and frantically looking back and forth between them and at Emmet who is now turned his back from them and immersed in the video games with Neville. Bella feeling is mixed right now; she is burning with jealousy, just a few days with him and already letting him do that? How fair is that? But on the other hand, Bella is secretly cheering for Harry stupidity, she smirks inwardly, she'll have Harry Durand killed in no time.

Bella is waiting for the right time to carry out her plan. When the moments is right, she'll do it without hesitant. When Carlisle, Esme and Edward join them in the living room and saw the sight of Rosalie and Harry, Carlisle and Esme instantly looks at them in horror while Edward looks at Harry with uncertainties. The bronze hair feels like he wants to kill Harry and save him at the same time, killing him for letting himself to act such way with Rosalie and at the same time to save him from Emmet's jealousy rage.

Just when Esme walks towards them to pull Harry out from such a close position with Rosalie, Bella shrieks and straight away gets everyone attentions.

"How could you do that in front of Emmet? Rosalie is his wife for God's sake!" Bella yelled loudly to get everyone especially Emmet's attention. Jasper and Alice who has been chatting with Draco and didn't notice Harry since just now immediately snaps out and looks at Rosalie and Harry, then the trio instantly understands what is going on and at once stands in front of Harry to protect him.

Bella smirks inwardly again, this is so easy, and this is a possessive vampire we are talking about. Last week, she was nearly killed just because of bad mouthing Rosalie; imagine what will be done to Harry for doing such an intimate gesture with Rosalie.

When Harry realizes what has happened it was too late, Emmet has stand in a manner of attacking, ready to take him down, the only persons that stand in his way is Alice, Jasper and Draco. Harry curses himself for being so reckless, no matter how accepting Emmet has become, the fact is, they only gotten to know each other a few hours ago and not to mentioned vampire is still driven by their natural instinct and the way Bella make a mountain out of a molehill succeeded making Emmet to thinks that he is trying to make a move to his wife.

That bloody woman. Great! Just great, it turned he just made another bloody mess. Harry grudgingly thought.

**AN: Ooo... How do you think Harry will clean up this mess? Haha. :) How is this chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16

**FINDING MATES**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

_**Previously …**_

**When Harry realizes what has happened it is too late, Emmet is standing in a manner of attacking, growling viciously and ready to take him down, the only people that stand in his way are Alice, Jasper and Draco. Harry curses himself for being so reckless, no matter how accepting Emmet has become, the fact is, they had only gotten to know each other a few hours. Not to mention vampires are still driven by their natural instinct and the way Bella made a mountain out of a molehill succeeded in making Emmet think that he is trying to make a move on his wife.**

**That bloody woman. Great! Just great, it turns out he just made another bloody mess, Harry grudgingly thinks.**

"Emmet…" Harry calls out to the bulky vampire, softly pushing Jasper, Alice and Draco aside just to be stopped when Edward stands between Emmet and him. Rosalie, who has handed Teddy to Esme and had intended to stand between them, was also stunned by Edward.

"What are you thinking?" Edward looks at Harry and lowly hisses to the taller teen, putting a hand on his firm chest and stopping him from doing something brainless. Edward didn't know why but something inside him felt dreadful as soon as he thought that Emmet might hurt Harry. He cannot let anything happen to the taller teen in front of him. He absolutely cannot let Emmet move closer to Harry than the distance he was now.

Harry looks at Edward in surprise, although he knows that he has a more important priority to deal with now, nothing seems to be more important than this moment. He can't help but feel how excellent Edward's hand on his chest feels, as if it belongs there. Without thinking, Harry takes Edward's hand and holds it firmly, examines closely the slightly smaller and delicate hands of his mate' the hand of a pianist.

"Your hands are beautiful, I love it." Harry mutters lowly to Edward who is too stunned to register what the taller teen has said to him. As soon Harry holds his hand like it was the most precious thing ever, Edward's mind has somehow stopped working. If he was capable of blushing, he would be covered red from head to toe. Edward really wants to take his hands off but it feels too good and comfortable to do so. So instead, Edward only looks at Harry and lets him do whatever he wants to do with it.

Suddenly without a word of warning, Emmet and Neville burst out into a burst of laughter, laughing to the extent of rolling on the floor. Each and every one of them look at them as if they have gone crazy, and except Bella, all of them instantly feel relieved.

After a whole three minutes of non stop laughing, Neville finally chooses to lie down on the floor to breathe normally and rest; apparently laughing took a lot of energy. Emmet doesn't feel tired at all but he still joins Neville and sits on the floor besides him, still slightly chuckling.

"Neville, Emmet? What happened?" Harry asks to the two people that have stirred up a big commotion in the living room just now. Although all of them are facing the pair that are either lying or sitting on the floor, Harry somehow is still holding Edward's hand, as if it is the most natural thing to do. He even lets his other hand circle Edward's waist. Actually, this happens instinctively because Harry thought Emmet was going to attack, so he pulled his mate towards himself to protect Edward first but instead, Emmet and Neville boomed into laughter. Edward has no resistance whatsoever, letting him hold his hand, and chooses to lean into Harry's embrace. No one seems to notice it, except Bella who is glaring hatefully at their joined hands.

When Neville has calmed himself down, he raises his upper body and moves into a sitting position and looks sheepishly to the others who are watching them inquiringly. But instead of answering Harry, Emmet looks at Neville and says, "See? One hundred bucks please," and grins widely to Neville who grudgingly hands out a hundred dollar bill to him. Emmet ruffles Neville's hair well naturedly and takes the hundred dollars, taking a breath of relieve inwardly. Luckily for him, Neville was here to stop him from doing irrational things.

_**Flashback**_

_When Harry slumps himself onto the couch and rests his head on Rosalie's shoulder, Neville sees the whole things and becomes suspicious when he sees Bella try to hide her evil smirk while peeking at Emmet. Knowing that she was up to no good, Neville tries to figure what she has thought of that made her act that way._

_Of course, vampire's mate! Neville mentally scolds himself. Shaking his head for his brother's thoughtlessness, Neville casts a Silencing Charms around him and Emmet and decided to help his brother this time. Before he does, he grabs Emmet's arm strongly, preventing him from doing something startling._

_"Emmet, don't look behind you but Harry is resting his head on Rosalie's shoulder." Of course, when someone asks you not to turn around, you still impulsively turn and the same thing happens to Emmet._

_The bulky vampire instantly feels jealousness arise and tries to turn his head and instinctively wants to attack Harry. Luckily, Neville is there to stop him. "Listen to me! Calm down." Neville hisses lowly and grabs his head forcefully to stop him from turning his head around. Fortunately, their movements go once again unnoticed by everyone, especially Bella._

_"Listen, Bella wants to use this situation to piss you off. One thing that you need to know is Harry only has his eyes on Edward, no one else. Besides, Rosalie loves you and no one else, Emmet, trust me." Neville's effort to sooth Emmet's anger with the two most important assurances is paid off when Emmet gradually calms down._

_Emmet stares at Neville, thanking him in mind for stopping him from ruining a chance for Edward to get his soul mate. When he thinks in a clear mind, he starts to wonders what Bella wants from getting him angry. Bella should've known better since last week she found out that if you piss a vampire off about anything that regarding their mate there will only be one outcome. Getting killed._

_Wait a minute, if Bella knows and is still happy about it that only means one thing…_

_"Bella wants me to kill Harry?" Emmet slaps his mouth shut using his hand after realizes he has asked out loud._

_"Don't worry, no one can hear us. I casted a Silencing Charm around us. But yes, I think that is what she wants, based on the look that I saw just now," Neville states calmly while re-analyzing the whole situation that he had seen earlier while pretending to face the games that they are supposed to be playing._

_"I don't want us to drop a quick judgment about that yet; she is still Edward's girlfriend after all." Emmet sighs sadly, he doesn't want to believe Bella will use him that way; she used to be so innocent._

_"Hmm… I don't know about that, she looks like she's waiting for a right moment to do something." Neville says lowly while sneaking a quick look at Bella. War sadly has taught Neville a lot of things, and reading other people's face expressions to determine they are a friend or foe was one of them. Of course, if it were other people who have gone through the same amount of suffering and betrayal as Neville, it will be hard to judge just based on expression. Thankfully, Bella is an amateur; everything that crosses her mind will be displayed on her face._

_Suddenly Emmet smirks. "Have you seen a talented actor acting before?"_

_"What are you thinking?" Neville grins, eager to know what Emmet is planning to do._

_"Well, if Bella really did think about using me to kill Harry, then I act like I really want to kill him." Emmet winks playfully at Neville._

_"I bet one hundred dollars you can't fool anyone with your poor acting skills." Neville smirks again, trying to place a bet with Emmet._

_"Deal." Emmet nods but is still hoping that Bella will not do such an outrageous thing._

_Unfortunately, to Emmet's disappointment, just seconds after he closes the deal with Neville, comes Bella's obviously fake shriek. Neville rolls his eyes dramatically and looks at Emmet, patiently waiting for Emmet's next action._

_To Neville's amusement, Emmet does succeed in pulling out a perfect act, even Harry, Draco and Jasper who should've been able to feel Emmet's fake emotion are shocked by Emmet's so called jealous rage. Neville silently wonders if anything has happened to Jasper's ability to feel other's emotions._

_Emmet had really wanted to continue his act, but thought it was hilarious to find Harry was too wrapped up in his own thoughts about Edward's hand in the verge of life and death. At the same time, Emmet was so disappointed with Bella when he saw the frustration on her face from the corner of his eyes when he was laughing. Now, even if Edward doesn't want to accept Harry, Emmet will continue to convince Edward that she is absolutely not the right girl._

**_End of flashback_**

"I'm sorry, we were just joking. Neville bet a hundred dollars that I couldn't fool anyone." Emmet smiles sheepishly to the others. He had decided not to tell anyone the truth about Bella he had discovered just yet; he plans on taking it nice and slow. Luckily, Harry had already protected his mind, so Edward couldn't read it. Looking at the joined hands of Harry and Edward, he feels content; at least there is some progression.

"But Harry is flirting with your wife, aren't you angry about it?" Bella asks annoyed. How could Emmet do this? She really thought her plan would work well.

"Rosalie loves me to death. I trust her and Harry treats her like a sister, so I don't really mind. Besides, Harry only has his eyes on his lover." Emmet clamps his mouth shut when he notices that he has revealed too much and immediately receives glares from Draco and Rosalie and a smack on his back by Neville. "I don't know. I was just talking nonsense." Emmet looks gawkily at the others but realizes it was too late when he sees triumph on Bella's face and disappointment on Edward's.

Edward immediately harshly takes his hand away from Harry and pushes him away after hearing Emmet's statement. Feeling like a fool, Edward distances himself from the raven.

"Another dramatic big baby," Rosalie mutters and rolls her eyes while walking towards Emmet. Rosalie holds his hand and smiles seductively to him. "To the forest, I want you now." She then directs her next statement to the dumfounded raven. "Harry, I'll leave the talking to you. Staying with Bella in one room will turn me off," the female blonde vampire talks to Harry without even looking at him, only having her eyes on her mate. Emmet looks apologetically at Harry but not wanting to waste another second picks Rosalie up bridal style and carries her to the forest.

"Yeah," Harry responds unenthusiastically, unaware that Emmet and Rosalie have gone and still looking at an angry Edward.

"Seriously, she should consider time, place and people when she wants to make a booty call." Draco rolls his eyes, unimpressed. Carlisle and Esme only look apologetically at the blond while Alice and Jasper are still looking at a miserable Harry.

"So… let's have dinner then." Esme suggests cordially to the others after realizing it is past dinner time and Teddy, who is in her arms, seems hungry.

"Yeah, Harry, stop staring. Your son needs to eat." Draco states indifferently after politely taking Teddy from Esme and handing him to Harry.

"Da!" Teddy cheers happily and rushes to hug his father. Harry smilingly reciprocates, not aware at all of Edward's heartbroken face when Draco says Teddy is his son as he dejectedly thinks that Teddy is the son of Harry and his mate.

**AN: How is this chapter? More troubles for Harry...Although I love powerful Harry, but honestly I don't like a know-it-all and always-know-what-to-do Harry. I believe there is always in some area he is totally clueless and need some help, that's why Neville and Draco is there for him. :) And last but not least hopefully all of you have a MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**FINDING MATES**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

Chapter 17

Draco rolls his eyes, looking with annoyance at the pair causing an uncomfortable atmosphere at the table. Everyone seems tensed around the dining table and the two culprits putting the entire table on edge are none other than Harry and Edward. Not even Bella dares to make a sound.

Since the incident where Emmet accidentally blurted out that Harry already has a lover, the bronze-haired vampire has been in the worst mood ever, and if he may add, the statement was proven true by Alice and Jasper. Stupid soul mates, Draco silently thinks as he rolls his eyes again.

With Harry staring straight at Edward who is looking away and pretending to be oblivious, Draco feels worn-out. This has continued for what seems like ages. Earlier, he still could pay no attention to it since he was hungry and focused solely on eating, but after he was full and gradually becoming sleepy, he dreadfully wants to stop this stupid situation. What makes things worse is to see how awkward is it when the other vampires, except Jasper, are pretending to eat real food. Draco wanted to tell them that they already knew but Neville stopped him and told him that he has always wanted to see vampires try to eat human food.

Draco realizes that Edward probably already has feelings for Harry; his facial expression after the mention of Harry's lover and Teddy being his son had proven it. If Draco is not mistaken, the feelings probably have deepened to a depth that they never thought would get that far. After all, they technically only met today.

The blonde, however, knows the strength of soul mate bonds, and for it to accelerate at this level is not anything new or amusing at all. He has read about magical creatures and their soul mates that become inseparable and able to have sexual intercourse just a second after meeting, so to see Harry and Edward resisting the bond to this extent is quite remarkable. The blonde sighs, knowing that Harry is as tactless regarding this area as ever and seems like he will not start talking anytime soon. Draco decides to step in and help him out. That stupid airhead Gryffindor, Draco silently thinks again.

"Actually, you can stop eating. We already know that you are vampires." Draco suddenly drops the bomb without warning, causing Carlisle, Edward and Esme to drop their utensils in shock. Alice immediately blurts out "thank God" and spits all the food in her mouth onto the plate. Jasper only grins widely. "Swan, close your mouth," Draco says as he rolls his eyes again after catching Bella staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You knew, all of you knew? Were Rosalie and Emmet are aware of this?" Carlisle asks, looking at the three of them. Neville and Draco nod in response, and Harry eyes only move according to Edward's movement. He is probably listening, but he is not giving any response whatsoever.

"And Rosalie had nothing to say?" Bella asks begrudgingly. What has happened? Another three humans know the Cullen's secret and still Rosalie not only didn't kill them, she even made friends with them?

"Got a problem with that?" Neville asks Bella with irritancy. Neville has had enough with that girl, how dare she use Emmet to harm Harry? She'll pay for it one day. Neville smirks when he sees Bella stunned by his unfriendly reaction. He doesn't need to feel sorry, she deserved it.

"Who exactly are the three of you?" Alice asks the trio intriguingly. Although she really likes them, especially Teddy, she was still curious about them too. If Rosalie already approved of them, they are probably not dangerous, right?

The minute Alice utters out her question, Draco and Neville turn their sight to Harry, as if waiting for him to answer. However, the raven is still wrapped up in his own world, staring at his beloved mate. Seeing their head over heels in love brother is not going to give any response, Neville answers Alice question.

"We are wizards," Neville simply states and waits for their responses. Just as Neville had predicted, all of them, except Jasper stares at him like he just announced the date of the end of the world. Knowing that this is going to take forever, Neville continues his eating like nothing has happened, while Draco plays with Teddy, waiting for the others to snap out of their thoughts.

"Are you joking? Because I don't think it's funny at all!" Bella suddenly shrieks frustratingly, looking back and forth at the trio. Draco stares amusedly at Bella, impressed by her quick responses.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Swan?" Neville asks in gritted teeth. God, everything about the woman annoyed him to death. Can't she just disappear already? Bella looks preposterously at Neville, like he has made an awful joke. All of a sudden, her expression turns to a grimace and she immediately looks at Harry.

As if noticing Bella's glare, Harry slowly turns his gaze from Edward to Bella, smirking and giving her a challenging look. Draco and Neville think Bella is going to make an upheaval like usual, but instead she suddenly sits in silence and only glares intensely at Harry, not talking or commenting anymore.

Harry is inwardly quite taken aback with Bella's reaction. He really thought there would be hullabaloo about her blurting out the incident where he talked with her through her mind. The raven is worried about it but at the same time mentally prepared. If Bella really does spill it all out, he will immediately apparate Edward to somewhere else and have him to himself. The plan may sound absurd, but that is what Harry can think of right now. He really can't bear to see Bella touching his mate for another second. Nevertheless, he is curious why Bella decided to keep silent about it since this would be the best time to tell Edward. Bella is not as stupid as she seems and Harry realizes it. There must be a reason why Bella insisting to keep to herself.

"Jasper, stop grinning," Esme says softly and nudges Jasper who is sitting beside her, not used to his unusual behavior.

Neville slightly chuckles. "That is not his fault, we gave him something to stop his blood lust, it seems like it is the side effect of the potion that is making him behave peculiarly," he says, while looking apologetically to Jasper.

"Potion? So Jasper knew it too?" Alice asks aloud. So, that's why Jasper has been acting strange since the cafeteria incident. Perhaps he had confronted Draco and Neville after that particular time? Ah, Alice silently recalls the one hour time that Jasper had been missing.

"We are sorry; we just wanted to make sure no one harmed Teddy. Since Jasper has the strongest blood lust among all of you, Draco and I decided to make a potion to stop it. But it's still on a trial period since no one has actually invented it yet." Neville apologetically, yet proudly, explains. It's true that no one has invented it yet. If the potion works, they could be the youngest potion makers that have a breakthrough like this in the Wizarding world.

"I see, that's why, from the time when I drank the potion you gave me, my moods and feelings have been insanely elated. It makes me smile and grin the whole time. It's weird. But don't be sorry, this is much better than killing for blood. Besides, I was the one who agreed to do it in the first place," Jasper says with a smile.

"Interesting. But please make sure Jasper is alright. I hope the side effect is not severe," Carlisle responds worriedly while Esme nods in agreement. Jasper has been feeding human blood for a long time and to suddenly change his diet into animal blood is really hard on him. That's why he always appeared to be in pain in front of human eyes. To see Jasper's relief and smiling face for awhile is really heartwarming for Carlisle and Esme. Even though they are happy to know that Neville and Draco are working on it to help them from killing for human blood, the fact that Jasper is the white mouse for this potion really worries him. However, since Jasper was the one who agreed on it, Carlisle and Esme can't help but feel proud of him for the efforts to stick to their diet.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, just sometimes my own happy emotions will cause my empath ability to be disrupted. On occasion, I can't accurately see through other people's emotions because of my own emotion, but now I somehow realize that I can feel other's depending on if I want or not. I just need to know how to do it," Jasper shyly explains to his adoptive parents and the others. He realizes how Carlisle and Esme are worried and proud of him and it makes him more content than he was just now.

"It means Draco and Neville failed," Harry bluntly says. The raven was initially surprised to know his brothers had gotten Jasper to agree on being their experimental subject for them. Then he realizes he didn't know because it happened along with the Biology lab incident. "Somehow I think not only this potion isn't suitable for Jasper, but it will also not right with the other vampires too," the raven continues again. The other vampires and Bella immediately look at him anxiously; usually this is considered to be condemning other people's work. Except Bella, the others silently pray that the trio will not start arguing with each other.

"I think so too." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Neville sighs dejectedly at the same time with Draco.

Once again, this catches the others by surprise. They never thought they would see Draco and Neville agree with Harry's rejection of their work.

"It's not supposed to be able to manipulate Jasper's emotion," Draco thoughtfully says, as if knowing what had bothered them.

"And it's not supposed to affect Jasper's empath ability either," Neville murmurs lowly to himself but as clear as a bell to the other vampires. He wonders to himself which part of the potion they got wrong.

Carlisle and Jasper look at the trio in amazement. They were the first two to realize how strong the trio's relationship was. They truly trust in each other without any doubts. Harry's opinion had apparently crossed Draco and Neville's minds, too.

Edward can't help but look admiringly at Harry. The raven really looks cool when he is serious and analyzing things. If his heart was able to beat, it probably would be hammering like crazy at the moment. Edward realizes that maybe he really likes for Harry to have these kinds of thoughts and reactions towards him, and maybe more.

Truthfully, he is not sure. He has never experienced this kind of thing before. The bronze-haired vampire always thought that he was madly in love with Bella and that she is his mate. Although, after comparing it with the other pairs in his family, it gradually feels like his relationship with Bella is only a thing that he _thinks_ is real. Edward sighs. It was all too late; Harry already has a lover and he is apparently madly in love with her, and not to mention that she also has given him a son. This is cruel; this is all so cruel. Why can't things ever be easy for him? Everything that she gave him, he would never be able to compete with, Edward silently and miserably thinks, unaware of Harry's concerned eyes on him.

Harry really wants to read Edward's mind right now to know what exactly is he thinking that has caused him to have a sad expression on his face. If he did, though, Edward would probably know what is exactly in his mind, too. Besides, he wants to at least protect Edward's privacy; he really doesn't want Edward to end up hating him. However, being clueless of his feelings is a problem, too! Did Edward at least like him a little bit? Or he doesn't have feelings towards him at all? Edward seemed to be jealous when Emmet mentioned he has a lover. Or he felt disgusted because he was holding his hand at that time? Nevertheless, he needs to set the record straight about him already having a lover. Even if Edward doesn't have any feeling for him now, he doesn't want Edward to misunderstand him.

Just when Harry wants to says something to Edward, his cell phone that he recently bought rings loudly. Rolling his eyes, he excuses himself from the table and looks at the cell phone's screen to know who the caller is. It is an unknown number. Weird, the only reason that he got a cell phone is solely only because Neville and Draco each have one. Communication will be easier if he has one too. The only contacts that he has in his phone are Draco and Neville, but since both of them are here with him, who is calling him?

"Hello," Harry cautiously speaks. Curious as to who exactly is the caller at this hour.

"Harry! Seriously, come back this instance. I can't get into your house and it's freezing outside," a loud female voice suddenly comes out from the speaker. The other vampires look at each other; they don't mean to pry but the unknown female voice is too loud and can be heard clearly by them. Edward's body immediately tenses and waits for Harry's response, unconsciously praying the raven will ignore the unknown female.

"Mione? Is that you?" Harry excitedly exclaims, rejoicing inwardly. Thank God Hermione is here, she always knows what to do. Maybe she can give some sort of advice or guidance to him? She has dated before, after all.

"Yes, sweetheart. Who else?" Hermione impatiently answers again. Harry can tell she is rolling her eyes as she speaks and the raven chuckles.

"Yes, we're coming back this instant, give us ten more minutes," Harry joyfully answers and hangs up.

"Drake, Nev, Mione is waiting at home. Let's go," Without wasting any seconds, Harry uses his magic to make all of Teddy's belongings inside the house to into a bag while Draco uses his wand to change Teddy's clothing. The others only watch them in amazement, appreciating the rare sights of wizards doing magic.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, thank you for the lovely dinner, but we must get going right now." Harry politely excused himself and his friends.

"You're most welcome, it would be great if all of you can come for dinner always," Esme says softly, truly happy for being able to cook and take care of Teddy at the same time. In addition, the trio gets along really well with Rosalie and makes her happy, what's more to ask? Now it will be perfect if they stay here regularly.

"We will, if it's not a bother," Harry courteously answers her while glancing at Edward. He is worried. Since he answered Hermione's call, the frown on Edward face had deepened and he only sits on his chair while looking down at the table, not looking at anyone, not even Bella. What has happened? Harry doesn't have the heart to leave Edward just like that; Edward is the center of his world after all. Maybe he should talk to him about the Biology and mate stuff. But, does Edward want to talk to him?

Whatever, he'll just take the risk.

"Edward, can I have a minute with you, in private?" Harry asks uncertainly to the bronze hair vampire.

Realizing that his name has been called, Edward slowly looks up and meets with the bright emerald green eyes. "Sure," only to raise an eyebrow when he sees Harry is stunned by his answer. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you would say no," Harry honestly answers. Harry was just trying his luck and really did think Edward would outright refuse him since he was obviously for some reason furious with him, so to hear Edward say yes was quite unexpected.

"No, Edward." Bella suddenly pulls Edward's sleeve to stop him from spending time alone with the raven. Harry rolls his eyes, irritated.

"It's just a talk." Edward pulls his sleeve from Bella's grasp rather harshly and motions Harry to go to his bedroom. Everyone who is looking is caught surprised. This is the first time they've seen Edward act so insensible with Bella; he usually treats her like a princess.

"Edward!" Bella shrieks, not giving up. Without sparing a glance at Bella, Edward pulls Harry's hand and walk toward his bedroom.

"Drake, Nev, go ahead and take Teddy with you, I will apparate back home as soon I'm done." Harry grins and winks to them while using one his hand to throws the car key to them while pulled by Edward on the other hand. Draco rolls his eyes while Neville gives his brother a thumb up.

When they finally reach Edward's room, Harry doesn't waste any time to carefully observe his darling mate's room. When the raven looks around, he can see a very complicated looking sound system and music records with some books, too. Maybe he can find something they have in common here? Let's see, music… books…

"So, what is it that you want to say?" Edward asks, obviously annoyed. He didn't bring the raven up here so that he can be distracted by the music records and books; he just wanted Harry to pay attention to him. He never thought he would be this angry just because he overheard the woman that Harry addressed as Hermione called the raven, sweetheart. At that time, all Edward could think of is was how to stop Harry from seeing this woman. The bronze-haired vampire knows he is selfish to even think that way, but he doesn't know what else to do!

At that exact moment, he realizes that he likes and really wants Harry for himself; this is the first time that he ever wants someone this badly. Now, Edward has gradually accepted the facts that Harry probably is his true mate, but, will Harry ever look him as one?

"Oh, hmmm…" Harry rubs the back of his neck while thinking carefully to give Edward a good response. Truthfully, the question that he really wants to ask is why he is in such a bad mood but that doesn't seem appropriate. "I want to apologize for my behavior during Biology lab, I'm sorry." He decided to apologize first before saying anything else.

"It's alright," Edward answers absent mindedly, thinking really hard how to make Harry stay.

"Oh." Harry looks at his mate surprisingly, that was easy. No question, no accusation, he went through that quite easily. Maybe it's because Edward doesn't feel anything about it? Maybe he doesn't even think or wonder about it at all, Harry dejectedly thinks. He can feel his heart ache when he realizes how insignificant he is to Edward. See, he won't even look at him now even though he's talking face to face with him. It seems like Edward's mind is elsewhere, perhaps he should go now, he can't deal with this heartbreak in front of him.

"Maybe I should go now," Harry says as he smiles sadly and looks at Edward. That straight away gets the bronze-haired vampire's attention and he abruptly snaps out from his thoughts and looks at the raven intensely.

Seeing there will be no answers from Edward, Harry slowly walks toward the door. When the raven is just about to turn the door knob, he feels someone pulling the back of his shirt. When he turns around, he sees Edward is the one who is doing the pulling while looking nervously at him.

"Yes?" Harry asks inquiringly, taken aback by Edward's action.

"Please don't go." Edward looks at him with a pleading look, desperately wanting Harry to stay.

Harry's whole body immediately stiffens and he stares with wide eyes at Edward.

Even though it is just three simple words, and the meaning is still far behind from the words 'I love you', it still without difficulty makes Harry feel like his heart is soaring up into the sky.

Did Edward just use that sexy mouth of his to utter those seducing words to make him stay?

Did Edward just use those beautiful eyes of his to adorably looks at him and plead him to stay?

Perhaps Draco will say it was just his sexual illusion, maybe Rosalie will say he was just suffering from sexual frustration, but at this exact moment he is pretty damn sure Edward is really begging him not to go.

Both of them have their stares fixedly on each other.

Seconds pass…

Minutes pass...

"Did you ask me not to go just now?" Harry asks with an expression that is really hard to figure.

"…Yes," Edward hesitantly answers, still holding the back of Harry's shirt firmly, not letting go.

"Are you sure? It was just minutes ago, are you really sure?"

"Yes…"

"You said 'please don't go', those exact words, am I correct?"

"…Yes…" a little bit lost with Harry's question, Edward slowly loosens the grip between his hand and the raven's shirt. Maybe Harry hates it, perhaps I should just let go, Edward sadly thinks.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes… Wh-?"

Before Edward even can register the last question, his position is turned and slightly pushed to lean against the door. Harry cups Edward's chin higher and greedily slams their lips together. Edward is shocked at first, trying to resist half heartedly by putting a hand on Harry's firm chest, gently pushing him.

But when Harry slips his warm tongue inside his mouth, Edward instantly melts against his touch. The bronze-haired vampire can feel as if his strength is slowly draining out, in a really good way though. Harry somehow realizes it and moves both of Edward's hands to wrap around his shoulder and hold his lower back close to him, sustaining him so that he will not fall down.

Edward willingly and openly responds to Harry's advance, his arms around Harry even tighten and let the raven dominate him without difficulty. For the first time ever, Edward can feel the beast inside him purring, desperately wanting to be claimed, and to be honest it slightly frightens him.

When Edward feels the venom start to pool inside his mouth, he jerks away, scared for the possibilities that the venom might harm Harry. The raven looks at him puzzlingly and a mix of disappointment, but still hugging Edward's slender body, not letting go.

"You don't like it?" the raven whispers huskily besides his ears, lowering and resting his head on Edward's shoulder. "Then why?" he asks again when he feels Edward shake his head.

"My venom, it might harm you," Edward answers truthfully, roaming his hand on Harry's back, softly caressing it, comforting the raven for the obvious frustration. . Edward chuckles when he feels Harry's instant breath of relief.

Edward clearly knows he is cheating on Bella right now, but he really can't find it in him to care; all he can think about is how content he is to be in Harry's embrace. Say what you want but when someone like him who has waited for their mate for literally a hundred years, you don't think twice about leaving everything for the sake of just being with your intended, and that is the reason for the whole situation now.

It may sound absurd but for the first time ever, the vampire feels like thanking Carlisle for turning him into vampire if it means he can be with Harry.

Harry once more tries using his fingers to cup Edward's chin, tipping his face upward so their lips can meet yet again but stops when Edward blocks his lips with his hand.

"Trust me," Harry gazes straight into Edward's eyes, assuring him that he knows what he is doing. Edward's nods, slowly but reluctantly, wrapping his arms on both sides of Harry's shoulder once more.

Harry lower his head and first licks the surface of Edward's lip, then slowly uses his tongue to part Edward's lip for entrance, he smirks mischievously when he hears Edward try to hide but still let a moan out of pleasure. Harry unhurriedly uses his tongue to play with the bronze-haired vampire's pearly white teeth, and then when he feels Edward slowly lower his defenses, the raven uses his tongue to part Edward's teeth, searching for his tongue.

When Harry finally succeeds in making Edward open his mouth fully, he untiringly tries to thrust and move his tongue around to the back of Edward's mouth. When the raven's tongue reaches where the venom has accumulated, he feels Edward try to jerk away again, but this time, he tightens his arm that is hugging the bronze-haired vampire's waist, causing him to not to be able to move.

Harry uses his tongue to let some of the venom flow to his mouth and swallow it, then continues passionately kissing Edward again.

Edward is worried for Harry; he wants to see if there anything happening to the raven after he swallows his venom. So, he wants to slowly release himself from the raven's embrace so he can properly see him, but Harry acts like nothing has happened. He continuously and intensely ravishes Edward's mouth, his hands beginning to caressing Edward's nipple through his shirt causing Edward to moan and purr breathlessly. Smirking, Harry slowly breaks the kiss and starts to nibble Edward's ear, jaw line and bit by bit moves downward. When his mouth reaches Edward's neck, the raven starts kissing and biting at the same time.

Just when Harry wants to move upward again to press his lips to Edward's, a loud banging on the door where Edward is leaning on is heard. "Edward! Come out now," they hear Bella's annoying loud screams appear. It was too loud for the both of them, and causing them to growl simultaneously.

Sighing, Harry straightens up his clothes and kisses Edward's forehead. Although he wants to continue loving Edward, Bella's voice just somehow managed to turn him off. But it's alright, because by now, Harry knows clearly that Edward is attracted to him too, maybe more than that, Harry joyfully thinks.

"Don't go," Edward requests pleadingly when he thought that Harry is ready to leave again. If letting Harry kiss him will make the raven stay, he will gladly do it a thousand times. Just the thought of Harry kissing someone other than him makes him shudder, and to be honest, terrified.

"Why?" Though Harry is pleased to know that Edward does likes him and is currently pleading him to stay, he can't help but feel curious why he is trying so hard to make him stay.

"Because…" Edward's voice trails off, looking a little bit lost, somehow unable to finishes his sentences. Edward is suddenly hit by realization that if he told him the true reason, Harry would hate him for sure, and receiving loathed looks from the raven is not something that he would ever wish for. Not only is he holding him back to meet up with his lover, but he also realizes how selfish he is to ask that when he has Bella… Slowly, Edward backs off and shakes his head. "Nothing, just go away," he mutters lowly.

"What?" Harry can't help but asks loudly with a slight irritancy, confused by Edward's words. First he asks him to stay, and now he is asking him to go away? What does he actually want from him?

Edward flinches a little by Harry's stern voice; he doesn't like it. He wants nothing more than to just get back to Harry's warm embrace, like just before, but it is impossible, isn't it? He has Bella and Harry has that girl… and not to mention, a son. Though he is confused why Harry still wants to kiss him in the first place, but… Oh god! He just can't think straight right now. "Just go away," he says again, this time his voice is more determined but looking down, avoiding Harry's gaze, anxiously waiting for the raven's answer.

"Suit yourself," Harry mutters angrily. Today is simply too much for him. He feels like this whole day he has been picked up to the highest place and then suddenly dropped to the bottom of a pit, repeatedly. God, he loves Edward to death, but this is too much and he is still someone with a temper. Even though Draco told him he has been calmer since he received his inheritance, his anger can still be provoked, by the right person. He is not a saint, and being told to go away by his mate is not something he can be patient about. Moreover, Edward is his submissive partner, and being dismissed by him really hurts his pride.

Without saying another word, Harry apparates back to his house, leaving a baffled and miserable Edward behind.

**AN: Ouch! Finally Harry snapped, Edward is sure one stuborn git. (Sigh, relief) Haha, so happy that I finished another chapter. So, what do you think? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**FINDING MATES**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't be bothered about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've became best friends since.

**AN: Can anyone provide a way out just in case if this story is removed because of lemon scenes? Please PM. No lemon scenes here, just asking.**

Chapter 18

Edward watches the day gradually brighten up again by the arrival of the sun. He sighs heavily. Yesterday was not a good day for him; in fact it was the worst day ever. Not only had he angered the person that has effortlessly become more and more important to him, and he has a feeling that he has already been the most important person in his heart; he also broke Bella's heart. But oddly enough, all he can think of now is Harry instead of Bella.

In times like this, Edward really wishes he could cry his heart out and vent out all of his frustration. Maybe, just maybe, he will feel better that way.

_**Flashback**_

_**Edward slowly let his body slide down against the door, ignoring the loud knocking from behind it, watching miserably at the spot where Harry disappeared. Deep inside, when he asked Harry to go away, Edward wanted Harry to insist on staying, but it was too late now; Harry was furious with him. God, he feels like girl already; why can't he just speak out his feelings like a man? He doesn't know why but he just can't act like a gentleman around Harry like how he acts in front of Bella. When he's around the raven, he just wants to depend and rely on him unconditionally.**_

_**"Edward! Come out." Bella's voice appears again, bringing Edward back to reality. Sighing heavily, he stands up and opens the door slowly. He knows Harry means a lot to him and he clearly knows now that Harry is his mate. Although, after tonight, he probably won't have any chances to be with him anymore, Edward still doesn't want to make any mistakes that will break his or someone else's heart anymore. He decides to do the right thing.**_

_**"Bella, I'll send you home now," Edward speaks steadily as soon as Bella comes into his sight when he opens the door.**_

_**"Wait, where is Durand? What did he say to you?" Bella pushes an absentminded Edward to the side and goes into his room, looking around for any traces of Harry.**_

_**"He said nothing, he went home," Edward answers steadily again, but inside his feelings are in chaos.**_

_**"Let's go." Edward calmly walks downstairs, not even looking at his family member's concerned faces. He knew that they probably heard his and Harry's whole conversation and maybe figured out what they did moments ago. There is nothing that he can do right now besides relishing in those sweet few minutes for the rest of his vampire life.**_

_**"Edward…" Alice murmurs his name as he walks past her. "Please don't go," she says to him in a pleading voice, looking at him with her bright puppy eyes, hoping that somehow he will change his mind.**_

_**"I need some time alone." Edward smiles sadly, not looking at her, just walking straight ahead to exit the house.**_

_**"Why? What happened?" Bella asks when she sees Alice's dejected face. Just half an hour ago, when Edward was still in his room with Harry, she paced around the living room while waiting for them come down. She hated every second of it since she was clueless as to what was happening in Edward's room. When she saw Jasper suddenly grin and Esme clasp her mouth in surprise while Alice and Carlisle had amused expressions across their faces, she knew something was happening up there.**_

_**Bella's suspicion was proven when Alice tried to block her from the way to Edward's room, but of course she succeeded anyway since they were afraid to use their vampire strength to hold her back. She ran up to her boyfriend's room without delay and knocked loudly so that she could interrupt whatever was happening in there.**_

_**What happened to Edward exactly? Bella silently thinks, looking at Edward's back. She feels like Edward is acting like a zombie right now. He seems… lifeless. That damned Durand, what has he done to her boyfriend to make him act this way? Nevertheless, she still goes along with Edward who had insisted on sending her home. She assumes she can relax now since Harry has gone to his home, too.**_

_**The journey back to her house is only accompanied by silence. Whatever she brings up is dismissed by Edward's silent treatment. The only thing that remains the same is Edward's driving speed. Only when they finally reach her house, Edward decides to look at Bella straight into her eyes.**_

_**"Bella, I need to talk to you," the bronze-haired vampire finally says. He had wanted to do this since he figured out that their relationship wasn't going to work, but was delayed because he didn't want to see her hurt expression. He always thought that by prolonging their relationship, eventually they could repair whatever damage was done. The truth is, it was all wrong, and it will only hurt Bella even more. Moreover, since he has confirmed his feelings towards Harry, Edward realizes that he should've done this a long time ago. He decided to break off their relationship outside her house and make sure Charlie Swan is there so that she will not do anything to her harm herself.**_

_**"What?" Bella asks suspiciously, having a bad feeling about whatever is coming next. She can only pray that Edward will not utter those dreadful words to her.**_

_**"I think it would be better if we end this relationship…" Edward nonchalantly says to Bella but was suddenly cut off by Bella's furious screech.**_

_**"Bullshit!" Bella shrieks crossly and breathes heavily, her gaze at Edward looking like she is ready to attack.**_

_**Edward narrows his eyes curiously, slightly amused by Bella's choice of word.**_

_**"Look, Edward, Harry is a dangerous and evil person and we know that he is a magician, or whatever. Please don't be influenced by his words or anything that he said. He is just using you," Bella uttered word by word as if she was afraid Edward would mishear her.**_

_**"Bella, he is not dangerous. Besides, he is not the reason I decided to break up with you," Edward explains.**_

_**"Don't make fun of me, Edward. Then why would you want to break up with me after you spent time alone with Durand?" Bella angrily spits, trying to hold back her tears.**_

_**"I have thought about doing this for a while now. Harry…" Edward stops for a while and takes an unnecessary deep breath. It is hard for him to call out his lost mate's name. Speaking out his name seems harder than if he were not able to consume blood for a long time. "He just made me realize that I need this to end sooner. If I delay it any longer I will only hurt you and myself more," Edward regretfully explains, hoping that Bella will understand. It would be hard on them to pretend that they have a happy relationship for much longer.**_

_**"No! I will not let this happen. Edward, please!" She cries and begs him, hoping that he will reconsider everything. Bella can't imagine her life without Edward. To her, Edward is her everything. She's already pictured her vampire life with him and even planned to let him turn her after they get married. She just can't let Edward go again for the second time.**_

_**"I'm sorry Bella. I'm really sorry. You deserve someone better," Edward whispers again and again in her ear. This was what Edward had assumed was inevitable. He nearly cringes when he sees Bella crying and her wretched face. But the fact is; it's still better than lying to her face, telling her he loves her everyday but never meaning it.**_

_**"What the hell is happening here?" Charlie Swan suddenly comes out from his house only to see his daughter gripping Edward by his arms with her knees nearly touching the ground, crying and screaming. At first, he thinks Edward is harming her, but when he turns his sight to Edward, he only sees him muttering something lowly to her with an apologetic look. That's when Charlie realizes what is going on.**_

_**Sighing deeply, Charlie goes up to them and grabs both of Bella's shoulders to let Edward go. He gives an understanding nod to Edward and starts to pull Bella away from the bronze-haired teenager. To Charlie, breaking up is typical and unavoidable in a relationship; he was once a teenager and he also remorsefully broke a few of his ex- girlfriend's hearts back in the day. He must admit, Edward has really done his best to let her down easy. It was much better than when he broke up with her in the forest last time.**_

_**Dragging a screaming and crying Bella back to the house, Charlie sends a 'please go back before she comes after you' look to Edward who responds with a grateful expression.**_

_**Slumping into his silver Volvo car seat, Edward sighs heavily, starts the car engine and decides to pack something before his long journey to Alaska.**_

_**End of flashback**_

He was supposed to leave before dawn arrived but Edward doesn't know what is holding him back. Perhaps it is his sudden thirst? Or maybe it is because he has been standing like a statue for hours, inwardly battling whether or not to see Harry again one last time? Without him realizing, it was already morning and at this usual time, he was supposed have been ready to go to school. Carlisle has somehow given his permission for Edward to be absent from school for a maximum of three weeks until he can calm himself from his inner turmoil. Edward knows he'll need more than that. How easy do they expect it will be to give up on your mate? Your true soul mate?

Edward looks out from the window of his room again before deciding to feed before departing.

_**MEANWHILE …HAPPENING APPROXIMATELY DURING EDWARD's DAYDREAMING**_

"Harry! Come out, now!" Rosalie yells from the top of her lungs while knocking at Harry's bedroom door with controlled strength. God, she wishes she can just destroy the door in front of her. How on earth did she end up with so many childish, immature and dramatic men in her life? Those two better get together before she explodes.

"What?" A lazy voice from inside the room is heard, which Rosalie obviously recognizes.

"What the hell did you do to Edward?" Rosalie asks in a more soothing and calming voice when she sees Teddy in Draco's arms as he slowly walks towards her. She doesn't want Teddy, who really likes her, to be scared of her because of her shouting, thank you very much.

"Me? You should ask him why he is acting like a …" an exasperated yell is heard and suddenly the door is slammed open with immense force and nearly hits Rosalie's face. A half-naked Harry shows up with only a pair of white trousers, as if showing off the firm and toned chest that he has. Fortunately for Rosalie, she has a super speed and superior reflexes to avoid the slam just in time and luckily for Teddy and Draco, they hadn't reached the bedroom door yet.

"Sorry." Harry sighs when he realizes the damage that he nearly caused.

"Da?" Teddy innocently looks at his father, holding back his tears, unused to his father's peculiar behaviour.

"Hey sport, it's not your fault. I'm sorry." Harry comforts his son, tenderly ruffles his hair and lets out a sigh of relief when that earns a bright smile from Teddy. The raven decides not to hug his son now since his emotions are all over the place. He knows Teddy is extra sensitive with other's feelings.

"Put some cloth on and come downstairs," Rosalie says to him while rubbing her temple. She will not be surprised if she gets a headache one of these days; Harry and Edward seem to just love complicating things for her. She had thought that everything went well last night. However, once she came back she was welcomed with Alice's frantic fuss about Edward leaving to Alaska because of Harry. After that, the four of them, which included Alice, Jasper, and Emmet, went to Harry's house immediately hoping Harry could do something about it.

"Fine," Harry grudgingly replies. He wants to refuse but stops himself when he sees Draco's serious death glare directed at him. Putting on a comfortable cotton black T-shirt, he leisurely goes downstairs. The raven didn't get much sleep last night and is still sore from all the exercise that he was doing. It was extra tough and time consuming and provided a nice distraction. Harry sighs regretfully. The only exercise that he should have gotten last night was with Edward, in bed!

Yesterday he was supposed to finally have his way with Edward, he was even ready to apparate him back to his house and make love to him until the breaking dawn- no, they were supposed to keep going until the sun goes down on the second day!

But no, Edward just had to send him away; he had to ask him to leave when his manhood was already fully erected and ready to make Edward beg for more. However, sadly, since he was dismissed before his fantasy could even be fulfilled, the only thing that he could do was wank himself multiples times, take many cold showers and perform tough exercises. He still can't figure out what caused his mate's hot and cold attitude.

When Harry finally reaches downstairs, followed closely by Rosalie and Draco, he is greeted with frowns. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Neville and Hermione all look at him warily, like he has done something unforgivable. Well, at least Hermione is getting along with his hopefully future in-laws.

"What now?" He asks cautiously. Did something happen while he was busy brooding last night?

"Get Edward back," Alice simply says to Harry with a pout on her face.

"What? I don't understand. What happened?" Harry asks anxiously. Is it just him or do all the Cullens just love to play riddles? Merlin! Even every riddle has some clue; why can't they speak clearly about what's on their mind? Why does he have to get Edward back when he is in the Cullen house all along?

"It seems like your mate is planning to run off to Alaska," Hermione finally speaks up and shakes her head, wondering how on earth this oblivious teenager in front of her had succeeded in saving the entire Wizarding world.

When she got here last night, the only people that greeted her were Draco, Neville and Teddy. She was happy for Harry when Neville told her about Harry and his mate. However, just when Neville proceeded to tell her about the Cullen family, Harry suddenly apparated back and angrily stormed off to his room without another word. The ever brilliant Hermione had already figured out there must be something wrong with his mate, and she was proven correct today when the Cullens barged into the house and demanded for Harry. Hermione, by chance, instantly hit it off with all of them since she was studying about vampires before and was very interested in them.

"Alaska? Why?" Harry asks frantically, suddenly aware of the seriousness of the matter.

Why would Edward suddenly want to go to Alaska? Elope with Bella? God, just thinking about that makes his heart hurt.

"Ask yourself, what did you do to him last night?" Rosalie asks calmly, but the accusing tone is still there.

"I did nothing. He asked me to stay, we kissed, I asked him why he asked me to stay and suddenly he asked me to leave," Harry exasperatingly says, looking at everyone in the living room.

"Sounds like hormone problems," Emmet jokes. Jasper and Neville nod in agreement while Draco and the other girls roll their eyes.

"Tell me about it." Harry shakes his head, not having the slightest idea on how to handle this situation.

Sighing, Draco hands Teddy over to Rosalie and goes to stand near his airhead Gryffindor blood brother. "Look Harry, did you forget to mention something when you kissed him? I don't know, like, maybe clearing the misunderstanding about you having a lover or the fact that Teddy is actually your godson?"

"Why would he even think…? Oh…" suddenly the effect of Edward's misunderstanding finally sinks into Harry's mind. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again and seems to wrap up in a deep thought. "But that still doesn't explained why he wants to go to Alaska," he finally says and looks curiously at Alice.

"I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps, like he said, he needs some time alone? Or because he broke up with Bella last night," Alice thoughtfully says and suddenly everyone turns their head to look at her with astonished looks. They hadn't been informed about that. When did he break up with Bella?

"He broke up with Bella?" Harry grabs both sides of Alice's shoulders and looks at her intensely. To his utmost pleasure, confirming her words, Alice nods. When he wants to ask more, suddenly he feels Alice stiffen and close her eyes, like she is being electrified.

"It's alright, she's having a vision," Jasper calmly says while taking Alice away from Harry. He is not comfortable with Harry grabbing Alice so suddenly.

After a few seconds, Alice finally snaps out of her vision and the first thing that she does is look at Harry urgently. "You must find him right now; he'll be feeding in the forest before departing."

Harry only nods and without wasting anytime apparates to the forest.

"Did anyone tell him that you can't go near a vampire when he's feeding?" Emmet says, breaking the silence after Harry's departure. Everyone hesitantly shakes their heads.

"Don't worry, he'll survive," Draco says casually after sitting comfortably on the white couch and grabbing a magazine on the table. Hermione and Neville look thoughtfully at the blonde then nod in agreement.

**AN: Ouch! I feel bad for Bella… Haha! Anyway, how is this chapter? Will I make them to confess to each other in the next chapter? Or will I drag a few more chapters until I reunite them back? (Grins evilly…) In any case, each and one of you, please, I repeat, please, leave a review when you finished reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**: Hai! I'm so happy about the reviews! Of course there will some flaws because I'm still a beginner at these things. But I will really try to improve. Someone mentioned about my grammar mistake, please specify it and I will edit it if necessary. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

Chapter 19

Due to Harry's hasty and poor take off, when he finally reaches the forest he ends up tumbling onto the forest's cold, hard floor. Groaning, the raven gets up and starts to brush the dirt off of his shirt. He looks around, trying to find a hint of the whereabouts of his mate, and starts to walk away from his initial landing spot.

Glancing through the forest, the first thought that passes through Harry's mind is that it is completely different from the Forbidden Forest. It is not as intimidating nor as gloomy and definitely much greener. Harry fastens his steps, though not quite as fast as a run, so that he can search the area more thoroughly but not miss Edward should he see him.

Just when he wants to change direction and walk the other way he is hit by a strong smell of rust and iron. Blood. Since he had inherited his magical inheritance, all of his senses had become stronger. His sense of smell is always on point and he can smell that someone is near. The raven cautiously walks toward the smell and, as predicted, in the distance, he sees the backside of Edward.

Wow. The word resonates through Harry's head as he stares at his mate with lustful eyes. Why did no one ever bother to tell him that when a vampire is draining the blood from its prey it will be so damn… sexy? Or is there just some masochistic part of him that he doesn't know about yet? Okay, let's try: imagine Emmet feeding on a bear…the raven closes his eyes and imagines his future brother in-law draining a bear of its blood. He has to open his eyes after just three seconds. God, that sight is just too gruesome and… definitely not sexy whatsoever.

Harry, little by little, walks towards Edward, making sure his step is light so that he will not startle him. His mate is kneeling, one knee on the ground, and greedily sucking the blood out of the deer's neck. He seems like he doesn't have any awareness of his surroundings. "Edward?" Harry calls out softly to his mate.

Edward abruptly stops sucking but doesn't turn back to look at the source of the voice. Instead, he lets out a vicious growl in response and that immediately makes Harry stop in his tracks and stare at Edward. Something tells Harry not to go near the bronze-haired vampire now, so he decides to stand still and continue observing his mate from the safe distance. Of course, Harry knows without doubt that he can overcome his mate if something unwanted were to happen. His magic and overwhelming Centaur strength would be enough to handle Edward, but what good would it do? After a few seconds, Edward adorably continues to drain the deer from its neck. Adorably sucking blood? Harry chuckles inwardly. It seems only he will think about it that way.

Harry leans against a tree nearby and crosses his arms on his chest, waiting patiently for Edward to suck the poor deer's blood to his heart's content. Damn, the raven silently thinks. His manhood suddenly starts to awaken and he can feel it get hard. Harry looks away from Edward and closes his eyes. In an attempt to make it go away, he starts to imagine Voldemort wearing lingerie. Whatever, it's worth a shot. Harry recites his main purpose in his mind over and over again: he is here to talk to Edward and explain everything, so he absolutely cannot get hard just yet.

Just when he started to soften back up, Edward suddenly lets out a moan of pleasure, enjoying every drop of blood he takes from the deer, not having the slightest idea as to how it will affect Harry.

The raven stares with wide eyes at his mate, wanting to pin the vampire down now more than ever. Harry's breathing starts to get rapid and his pants show an obvious swelling. Merlin, Edward's moan is like ecstasy for him; how can he deny that? Great, now not even thoughts of Voldemort can make his wood limp, the raven closes his eyes once more and bitterly thinks to himself.

"Harry?" Edward's voice comes out of the blue. When the raven slowly opens his eyes, he sees Edward slowly wipe the excess blood from the side of his mouth while looking at him.

"Hello." Harry grins widely at his mate, trying to make this meeting less awkward by trying to cover his noticeable bulge in his pants. Edward looks Harry up and down, trying to figure out why he is here. When he sees the raven's arousal, he looks away in embarrassment, not used to seeing other guy's arousal like that.

Not meeting Harry's eyes, Edward asks warily, "What are you doing here?" Didn't the raven leave him last night on bad terms? "I could've killed you!" Edward suddenly says in exasperation when he realizes that he could have lost control and killed Harry during his feeding.

"You didn't kill me, and that's what matters. Actually, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday and I think I owe you an explanation," Harry says reluctantly while intensely observing Edward's expression. The thought of Edward being nervous for his wellbeing warms his heart.

Edward slowly begins to calm down feeling reassured that he hadn't harmed his mate in any way. "What explanation?" Edward doesn't mention Harry's apology. After all, what is there to forgive? It was his own fault, not Harry's.

"I don't have a lover back home, and Teddy is actually my godson. I adopted him when his parents passed away. The truth is, Edward, the one that I love is you. "Although he knows that there is a possibility that Edward will outright reject him, but Harry still decides to cut to the chase and tell his mate the facts straightforward. Now he just holds his breath, waiting for Edward's reply.

Edward stares at Harry and blinks rapidly at inhuman speed, trying to digest what the raven has said to him. He doesn't have a lover, and the toddler, Teddy, is actually his godson? Momentarily, Edward instinctively smiles.

Harry beams too when he sees Edward smile. He walks towards the vampire confidently and when he sees Edward look into his eyes without flinching or wariness, he decides to try making a bolder move. He wraps his arms around the vampire's waist and closes the distance between them, resting both of his hands behind Edward's lower back.

Crooking his famous grin, Edward comfortably puts his hands on Harry's solid chest. He cannot believe that Harry actually loves him and is truly with him right now. Sighing softly, he snuggles into Harry's embrace contentedly; resting his head on the raven's shoulder and chuckles when once again he feels a big breath of relief exit his mate.

"So, can I call you mine now?" Harry whispers lowly in Edward's ear.

Edward smiles and nods slowly.

"Thank God!" Harry says dramatically.

"Who told you I was here?" Edward asks, intrigued by how Harry would know where he was.

"Your baby sister had a vision that you'd be coming here before going to Alaska," Harry explains, while inhaling his mate's sweet scent. Slightly nibbling Edward's left ear, Harry can feel his mate's warm and soft skin. Hmm... There is something wrong with that thought... What is it? Edward's body stiffens at the mention of Alaska and Harry dismisses his prior curiosity.

"Now, that reminds me. Why do you want to run off to Alaska?" Grabbing both of Edward's shoulders and looking straight into his eyes, he asks the bronze-haired vampire inquiringly.

"Because I thought I lost my mate." Edward tries to reply calmly, but the tremor in his voice is still obvious.

"I hope when you say mate, you mean me." Harry states and holds his gaze with Edward. When his vampire mate nods, Harry beams and hugs him tighter in hopes that this moment can last forever. Finally, he is able to hug and love Edward till his heart's content. "I'll be here as long you want me, baby."

Edward nestles into Harry's embrace, breathing in every scent of his mate, feeling at ease, as if this is exactly where he belongs. No, he is now sure that being here with him is meant to be. Now he knows that their feelings are mutual, he doesn't want to let this man go ever again.

Unfortunately, Harry's strong and steady heartbeat reminds him otherwise. It reminds him of the nasty fact that in order to be with him forever, he needs to stop Harry's heartbeat, literally.

Is it selfish of him to think that he'd gladly turn Harry into a monster like him if that means he can spend eternity with him forever? Is it cruel of him to think that he wants Harry to ask him to turn him so that he can feel his less guilty about it? This never happened when he was with Bella; the girl had even begged him to turn her so that she can be a part of the Cullens, but the thought to turn her never even crossed his mind. It's not even an exaggeration when he says he was disgusted by the idea.

"I love you, I really love you," Edward mutters lowly while holding tightly onto Harry's well-built body. The feelings of unease, guilty and longing suddenly rush to Edward's non beating heart. Though they've only known each other for literally two days, Edward clearly knows that he will be able to love this man until the end of his vampire life. It's this reason that he can tell the raven that he loves him without hesitation.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry senses something is wrong with his sweetheart. Although he is happy to finally hear those three words he had been longing to hear, he can't help but feel like Edward was more comforting himself rather than declaring his love.

"I don't want you to die and leave me alone." Edward hugs the raven's body tighter, as if afraid that Harry will leave him as soon he loosens his grip. Suddenly the terrifying thought of Harry growing old and dying without him sinks into his mind and makes Edward shiver. He just got him, his mate; he has already waited for a hundred years. Can he let Harry go when the raven rejects to be a vampire like him?

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry tenderly reassures his obviously distraught mate, whispering low into his ear, wanting nothing more than to comfort Edward's unease. It makes his heart ache to see his mate upset and acting like this. Edward only clutches him tighter and buries his face in the raven's neck, not saying anything anymore. Harry now knows what made Edward upset. It was his beautiful mate's thoughts that he is just the same as human being, having a short life span and that he is going to die and leave him alone in this world. Silly Edward, Harry smiles and thinks inwardly. Edward has no idea how long he will be with him.

Slowly, Harry pulls out from their embrace and leads Edward to lean against a tree. Edward looks at his now lover curiously, having absolutely no idea of what he is going to do. Wrapping his arms on Edward's waistband and placing it exactly between the tree and Edward's slender waist, Harry then rests his hand on the vampire's lower back.

"Are you ready to know my past?" Edward is momentarily taken aback and stares with wide eyes at his lover's sudden question. Of course he wants to know Harry's past, but he just didn't expect he would ask him all of a sudden. Edward nods reluctantly. Although he really wants to know about Harry's past, is he ready to reveal his own hideous past? Will Harry still want him if he were to confess everything disastrous and monstrous that he has done?

While Edward is still thinking, Harry slowly lets his forehead touch his lover's pale forehead, taking a deep breath, ready to bring Edward down his memory lane like how he had revealed his own past to Rosalie. Just like his sister had, Edward suddenly feels time frozen in front of him and the scenery before his eyes flashes backward. The only things that remain the same is he is still in Harry's warm embrace. Suddenly, he feels everything start to stop, so he pops his head out and looks over Harry's broad shoulder. Like Rosalie, the first thing that he sees is a cruel looking man holding a stick with green light emanating from it, pointing to a toddler in a crib.

Edward is surprised and tries to launch his body forward to save the toddler, but in vain since he is still secured in Harry's arms. Edward doesn't know who the cruel man is or the function of the vivid green light that is aimed at the toddler. All he knows is he suddenly feels the urge to save the green-eyed toddler who, by coincidence, looks a lot like his mate.

"Ssh. That was me. It's alright now. This is my past. I want you to see it." Harry whispers into his mate's ear and slowly strokes Edward's back. Edward clutches tightly at the back of Harry's shirt, shocked and speechless. He thought Harry would only tell him about his past. He never considered the idea that he could show him. Trembling and knowing that he can't do anything about it, Edward closes his eyes when the green light hits the toddler.

**MEANWHILE AT SWAN HOUSEHOLD**

Bella sits on her bed absentmindedly. Is there something wrong with her eyesight? Everything seems so blurry. She had cried her lungs and heart out after Edward left her. He left her and this time, Bella has a feeling he will be not coming back for her. Why? Why? Bella chants inwardly, asking no one. Why does Edward treat her like this? Isn't she his girlfriend? Isn't she is the most precious person in the whole wide world to him? What has changed?

Harry! Harry Durand! Bella resentfully thinks. She is sure it's all because of him. Ever since he stepped into Forks High School, Edward has doubted their loving relationship. Of course! Edward was enchanted, lied to, and manipulated. That must be it! What else could've happened to make Edward to decide on their break up? Harry is a wizard, he said so himself. He must have done something to Edward, right? Bella nods, as if confirming her own thoughts. Grabbing her cell phone, Bella quickly dials up a number that might be her only chance to get Edward back.

"Hello, is Jacob there?"

**BACK TO HARRY AND EDWARD**

Harry sits on the forest ground while rubbing Edward's back tenderly. Although he wants to mention something about his lover's current sitting position looking like a child hugging their father, he decides to keep silent about it. Edward is now in no condition to handle teasing. Their position now reminds Harry of Teddy when the toddler is in one of his rebellious moods, refusing to do anything, only wanting Harry to hug him.

Edward is sitting on the raven's lap, legs wrapped on both sides of Harry's waist, burying his face into the crook of the raven's neck, not saying anything. Harry clearly knows that his mate is upset; the trembling body shows it all. If Edward is capable of weeping, Harry is positive he would be doing it right now. The raven sighs, starting to regret letting Edward see his past this soon. He shouldn't expect Edward to be able to let it go as quickly as Rosalie. The fact is, since Edward is his true mate, their feelings are more connected than he previously thought. Edward knows which part in Harry's own past hurts him the most and it saddens Edward to see Harry betrayed again and again.

Although Harry's past vision has long ended, Edward still hasn't calmed down. Harry remembered how things got worse when Edward saw how the Dursleys treated him like he was worthless, beating and threatening him every day. At that moment, Edward had been ready to kill. He was frantically trying to get out from his arms, but thankfully was restricted.

Voldemort's non-stop attempts to kill him, and the Weasley's betrayal also seemed to trigger Edward's rage. He had growled viciously during those scenes. Only when Draco and Neville joined him did Edward seem calmer.

In the midst of Edward's rage, Harry had decided to prolong the vision and let Edward see the moment when he was told about his magical inheritance and how he tracked the Cullens down by stealing a file from the Ministry. The vision only stopped when Harry saw Rosalie for the first time. Edward was quiet during those visions. There is a reason why Harry wants Edward to see it. First, he wants Edward to know that he will readily accept him for who he is regardless of his past. Second, he doesn't want to hide anything from him; he doesn't want to begin their relationship with secrets.

When the visions ended, Edward had immediately wrapped his long legs around the raven's waist and his arms around him while burying his face in his lover neck. It seemed almost like a koala bear hugging a tree. If Harry hadn't known better, it seemed like an invitation for sex, but since he knew that wasn't the case, Harry slowly slid and sat down on the forest floor to prevent him from becoming exhausted holding up his mate for so long.

Even though this is not the situation that Harry would have imagined for the first day of their relationship, Harry can't help but to smile blissfully while planning their long future ahead of them.

**AN: Okay… how was this chapter? I'm sorry if it disappoints you… since writing scene between lovers is really not my strongest point. But I did try my best so… please read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**:Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

CHAPTER 20

"Where the hell are they?" Emmet anxiously asks the others as he paces back and forth in the Durand household with inhuman speed. Emmet is nervous; he really hopes Harry can get to Edward on time and they can clear up their feelings. He is the reason that Harry was misunderstood in the first place. How will he live with himself if he is the reason his brother doesn't have his mate?

"Calm down. You are making me dizzy," Neville answered the bulky vampire. He feels lightheaded watching him pace with vampire speed. Truthfully, Neville is nervous too; he can only hope that Harry will not have his heart broken again. His brother deserves to be happy with the person that he loves. Neville always thought that perhaps Harry had give up on being romantically involved with anyone after everything that happened between Ginny and him. He was proven true for awhile when Harry wasn't really interested in anyone. After his physical transformation, a lot of women and men literally tried to throw themselves into his arms, but Harry never paid them any attention; he never even bothered to raise an eyebrow at them.

Only after Harry heard about his soul mate from Durand, the Centaur, did Harry finally lift up his spirit. That was when Neville felt like Harry had come back to life again. He was quite shocked to find out that Harry's mate is a guy at first, but seeing how desperate Harry was to find his soul mate made his own heart open up to the idea of a same sex relationship. It's not that he is close-minded, but his grandmother always opposed the idea of two people of the same sex getting together. Although, same sex couplings are openly seen and generally accepted in Wizarding World. Perhaps it was because of the fact that his grandfather almost left her for another guy?

Neville sighs inwardly. Now seeing that he has a long life ahead makes him think about his future. Will he go through life alone forever? Or will there be someone that he can go through it with? Neville ducks his head down, thinking when will it be his turn to finally meet his own mate? Is that person even out there?

Draco looks over at Neville; it's not hard for him to figure out what is the brunette Gryffindor is thinking since he has been thinking the same things, too. The blonde Slytherin then turns his gaze to Hermione, and realizes she is looking back at him. They share a look and then nod to each other thoughtfully. Draco was grateful that Hermione and him decided to remain as friends after she rejected his proposal to become more.

The blonde never thought that he would someday have a crush on the person that he always called a mudblood. Sometimes, though, you can't control who you fall for and Draco just accepted it. The blonde still remembers how he confessed his feelings to Hermione after her relationship with Ronald Weasley ended, only to be gently rejected by the Gryffindor girl. Draco still hasn't figured out the reason or precisely the meaning behind her reasons for her rejection. Hermione had said something about not being the one that he is searching for, and when he does find that person, he will be grateful to her for rejecting him.

Draco thought that he would be heartbroken; he had never fallen for anyone like this before. However, he ended up taking the news relatively well. The blonde was actually somewhat grateful that Hermione rejected… Is he really fit to have someone in his life?

Hermione looks at her two friends and sighs; she has a feeling that things will work out well with Harry and Edward, but her main concern now is Draco and Neville. Will they ever find their happily ever afters? Before the trio headed off to America, Hermione had met up with them for updates. After finding out they had inherited a long life-span from Harry's blood, Hermione worried about the two. After hearing non-stop about Harry's mate, Draco and Neville always ended up wearing sad smiles on their faces.

Of course, Hermione knows that they were happy for Harry, but at the same time it also made them think about their own lives. She knows that somehow they were upset because no one ever mentioned where their mates are, nor bothered to tell them whether there is someone out there for them at all. Now that she has found her own happiness, she only hopes that Neville and Draco will get the same. That's why she is here now.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie look at the trio that they've been observing. Although they can't read minds, it's obvious the three of them are bothered by something. Jasper, however, can feel their emotions. Hermione is feeling deep concern and sympathy. Draco and Neville, though, are emitting strong longing feelings.

Just when Alice wants to say something to break the silence, the front door suddenly opens. Anxiously, they wait for the person behind the door to reveal themselves. Alice shrieks in delight when she sees Harry and Edward walk in together, hand in hand, fingers intertwined together. Not only Alice, but everyone in the living room breaks into joyful smiles when they see the sight.

"Thank God I didn't screw anything up," Emmet dramatically kneels on the floor and raises his two hands into the air, then lets out a playful wink to the new couple in front of him. Harry chuckles at Emmet's reaction and then smiles warmly at the person beside him. Edward only smiles, rather shyly, to the others while feeling thankful to them for putting up with the two of them.

"Finally! I thought I needed to lock the two of you in a room together to get through everything," Rosalie says as a rare, yet gorgeous, smile spreads across her beautiful face.

"Thank you Draco, Neville and Rosalie." Harry smiles appreciatively at his blood brothers and soon-to-be sister in-law.

Rosalie only gives him a smirk in reply while Draco and Neville nod their heads understandingly. After awhile, all of them turn their sights to Edward who has been looking down at the floor.

"Edward, are you alright?" Harry asks while slightly squeezing his lover's hand.

Edward looks at his mate and slightly nods his head, then turns to look thankfully at Neville, Draco and Hermione. "Thank you," says with the utmost sincerity. The three of them raise their eyebrows at the same time and look questioningly at Harry, hoping that he will give them some clue as to what they were being thanked for.

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most," Harry clarifies to the trio after turning his sight from his lover to his family. Yes, his family, who have always been with him.

Draco, Neville and Hermione suddenly understand, their gazes soften and fix on Edward. Harry must have revealed his past to Edward and that made the bronze-haired vampire thank them for being there. The corners of their lips twitch upward in unison, truly happy for Harry who has been through too much. He has finally found someone to be truly happy with for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Jacob, can I meet you right now?" Bella urgently asks her best friend. He is her last hope for getting Edward back. Bella clearly knows she will not stand a chance on defeating Harry with her own, pitiful human power. She needs backup; a strong and hard-to-beat endorsement. Bella knows how much Jacob loves her and adores her. Although she's feeling guilty about manipulating him like this, getting Edward back is so much more important right now. She will stop at nothing to get the four pests out of town.

"Sure Bella!" A cheerful voice responds through the receiver.

"Great, can I come to your place?" Bella asks cautiously.

"Okay… Just make sure your leech doesn't come along," Jacob answers in a half-joking and half-serious tone.

"Alright, bye," Bella says simply and hangs up, holding back her tears.

* * *

Harry sits comfortably and contently on the couch at the Cullen's house, one hand resting on the armchair and another wrapping around Edward's waist, letting the vampire's upper body lean against his chest. Harry feels his whole world is complete now; the feeling of emptiness has been fully filled by Edward's presence. Knowing that from now on the vampire is finally his, Harry feels as if the weight on his shoulders has been lifted away.

Harry feels whole. Looking at the sight in front of him makes him feel blissful. He believes his heart is about to burst out from too much happiness. Maybe this is what he has been searching for? Rosalie, Draco, and Alice continue to play with Teddy and coo lovingly at him. He seems more than happy to get showering attention after they arrive at the Cullen's house. Emmet and Neville continue their game, Esme is murmuring the name of the ingredients on the recipe that she's holding while Hermione, Jasper and Carlisle are in very deep discussion, exchanging information about muggle vampires and magical world vampires. This is perfect, just too perfect; Harry is filled with satisfaction.

"That's a simple wish that you had," Edward looks affectionately at his boyfriend, while pecking his left cheek. After their confession of mutual feelings in the forest and Harry's past vision, Edward is now able to read his lover's mind, it's no longer closed off. Edward has the feeling that Harry purposely let it be opened.

"Yeah, I feel like I have already conquered the whole world now," Harry says smiling while kissing Edward's temple. He then buries his face in Edward's hair, breathing in the scent of his mate.

"I'll always be there for you, you know that right?" Edward turns to look at Harry straight into his eyes. Harry is slightly surprised for a moment by Edward's declaration but quickly snaps out of it. Without hesitation, he grabs Edward's chin and brings him into a deep and passionate kiss. Edward reciprocates it willingly, opening up his mouth for the entrance of Harry's tongue.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Seriously?" Draco rolls his eyes.

"Da?"Teddy looks at his father, then turns to look Edward curiously. After eyeing the man beside his father for a few seconds, the toddler scrunches his nose then slowly crawls to his father. After reaching the place where his father his sitting, he then raises both of his hands and babbles the word 'up.' Harry gladly takes him and lets him sit on his lap. When Teddy is finally sitting securely on his father's lap, he continues to look warily at Edward. When Edward scoots closer to Harry, Teddy uses his small hands to push him away. Both Harry and Edward are surprised by the little one's action.

"Hey sport, that's not nice. Say sorry," Harry frowns and looks at his son, wondering why he would treat Edward that way. Teddy is usually friendly to others.

"No," Teddy says defiantly while looking at his father with teary eyes. It's the only word that Teddy knows how to pronounce perfectly, and he has quickly learned its meaning.

"Teddy." Harry looks sternly at his son.

"No!" Teddy yells and then cries loudly, still grabbing Harry's shirt tight and looking at Edward disapprovingly. The bronze-haired vampire, who is quite clueless about children, looks at his sisters and Draco, seeking for a reason as to why Teddy seems to hate him.

"Jealous maybe?" Rosalie mouthed the word lowly, knowing that her brother could hear him.

"Hey Teddy, I'm not going to…" Edward wants to try and hold the toddler and convince him that he's not going to steal his father away, but is cut off when Teddy doesn't even want to be near him. He then wails loudly, tears continuously rolling down his cheeks. The sound of Teddy wailing pierces into Edward's ears and makes him unconsciously back off a little.

"Teddy!" Harry strictly scolds to his son again, a little bit angry with Teddy's attitude. His son is not being reasonable today. Perhaps, like Rosalie said, he's being jealous? Harry knows sooner or later Teddy's crying sound will make the vampire's ears hurt, so decides to go back home and comfort his son first. He will try to get a reason as to why he seems to dislike his mate.

"Baby…" Harry wants to tell Edward that he is sorry and about to leave, but Edward silences him by pressing their lips together.

"Go." Edward nods understandingly after breaking away from the kiss. Teddy kept pushing him away on his chest. Edward can't help but feel a little hurt. No, actually it hurt a lot knowing that a person so close to Harry doesn't seem to approve of him. After Harry apparates away with Teddy, Edward makes a mental note to learn all he can about toddler.

**AN: So, how is this chapter doing? I sincerely thank HarryPotter'sCharmedTwilight because his/her review triggers the main idea in this chapter. So people please read and review because it really helps me to continue the story. Thanks a lot.**


	21. Chapter 21

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**:Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

_**CHAPTER 21**_

"What's up Bella?" Jacob tries to greet his best friend coolly but he just can't drop the grin spread across his face. It's been a few days after she called him. He had waited for her arrival after the call but she never showed up. Worried by Bella's being, he had called up her house but it was answered by Charlie, Bella's father.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Hello, is Bella there?" Jacob asks anxiously. When he didn't see his best friend after she claimed want to meet up with him as soon as possible, he immediately called her to check up on her. It's been hours since she called and Jacob is worried for her safety._

_"Hi Jacob, I'm sorry but Bella just fainted," Charlie replies to him with a tired tone._

_"Fainted?"_

_"Yeah, she probably wore herself out from all of the crying."_

_"Crying?" Jacob asks again, more and more curious about the whole thing._

_"Edward broke up with her, didn't she tell you?"_

_"No, she did not. Officer Swan, do you have any idea what happened exactly?" Jacob asks angrily. How could that leech do that again? Didn't he learn anything the first time around?_

_"No, she just cried and begged Edward not to leave her, again. But this time seems serious. Anyway, she caught a mild fever. I'll tell her to find you after she's recovered, alright?" Charlie tiredly tells his best friend's son and sighs._

_"Okay, thank you and take care," Jacob answers absent mindedly._

_After hanging up, Jacob sits on his bed and looks at the floor inattentively. A thought suddenly appears in his mind: if the leech is serious this time, doesn't that mean he finally has a shot with Bella? Smiling happily and thanking God inwardly, Jacob lies on his bed and starts to wonder what he should do to woo and heal Bella's broken heart. Finally… things seem to be looking up for him._

**_End of flashback_**

"Jacob…" Bella looks at her best friend while trying hard to hold back her tears, but failing. Throwing herself into his arms, she starts to cry again.

"It's alright ... Everything is alright." Jacob strokes her back, trying to comfort her.

After a while, Bella's crying finally subsides and is replaced with sniffing. Jacob looks at her and waits for her to confide in him. He doesn't want to feel like he is pushing her for explanations.

"Jacob, Edward broke up with me again. You need to help me." Bella starts to speak after the crying.

"Tell me everything about it." Jacob heart aches a little when all Bella can think of is Edward. How about him? He's been waiting for her to look at him this entire time. Although a little bit pissed off, Jacob tries to control it and decides to ask what happened.

"Lately, our school has new transfer students. Their last name is Durand. They are wizards. They confessed themselves to the Cullens. They knew the Cullens are vampires and Harry Durand, the eldest brother of the three, threatened me! He said that if I don't leave Edward, he will kill me. Of course Edward doesn't want to leave me, he loves me. But suddenly one day Harry wants to talk with Edward in private and after that… Edward broke up with me…" Bella starts to sob again, reminded of the moment when he Edward voiced out those dreadful words to her.

"Jacob, you need to believe me. The Durands are evil. They put a spell on Edward and made him hate me." Bella desperately explains after noticing Jacob's look of disbelief. "The other Cullens are evil, too! They actually forbid me to meet you, and Rosalie threatened me by saying that she will rip me into pieces if I ever tell you that they are going to turn the Durands into vampires."

"So you're telling me that the Cullens want to turn all the Durands into vampires, and that the Durands are actually wizards and put a spell on Edward so that he hates you?" Jacob asks skeptically.

Bella nods without hesitation. Jacob looks at her sympathetically. Has Bella gone mad because of a simple break up? Wizards? Does she really believe the crap she's saying? This is harder than he originally thought. He needs to go along with this temporarily. Although Jacob is born to destroy vampires, he won't be blinded by it. He can't just go after the Cullens for a silly reason like this. Sam would never allow it.

Besides, even though he hates Edward Cullen for making Bella suffer, that doesn't mean that he doesn't realize that the Cullens are a family of vampires that haven't hurt any humans. They haven't broken the treaty yet, and neither can he.

"Okay…I need to pick something up at the supermarket first. We'll discuss a strategy along the way, okay Bella?" Jacob forcefully smiles and sighs inwardly when Bella nods in agreement. He will try to cheer Bella up and at the same time attempt to persuade her to not use that crappy story to convince anyone else.

***At the supermarket…

"Jacob, you said you'll discuss the strategy with me!" Bella whines, grabbing his arm and jerking it back and forth.

"Yeah…" Jacob nods absentmindedly. It's getting worse. Each time Bella comes up with strategies against the Durands and Cullens, especially Rosalie, it always involves biting and ripping the vampires into pieces and burning their remains. Jacob wonders whether the snobby blonde vampire was actually the reason behind Edward and Bella's break up.

"Jacob, seriously…" Bella's voice suddenly trails off and she looks fiercely down an isle with wide eyes.

"Bell?" Jacob asks with concern, automatically looking over at the place that his best friend is staring at.

"Jacob, that's him! He is one of the Durands." Bella grabs Jacob arm once more, shaking it vigorously.

"Seriously?" Jacob asks uneasily. Damn! He needs to make a fool out of himself now? As he looks over the place Bella points, he immediately knows who she is talking about since there is only one person standing there and he has never seen him before. The teenager observes the person in front of him. He has short blonde hair and almost looks like the blonde Barbie Cullen, just a male version. He seems to be immersed in his shopping. The blonde guy is a pretty boy, Jacob silently thinks.

"Go scare him, and warn him." Bella hisses and urges her best friend forward.

Looking dismally at Bella, Jacob slowly moves towards the blonde, planning on just giving him a stupid warning and then leaving. God, he just hopes that the blonde will not give him a hard time and decide to call the mental institution for calling him wizard. He really needs to tell Charlie Swan about his daughter's deteriorating condition.

Draco browses through the baby food on the supermarket shelf, looking at the nutrient labels on them. Ever since they moved to America, Draco has voluntarily been in charge of shopping for the whole household since he is practically the only person in the house that is rational enough to differentiate between real food and junk food. Neville is with him here today, but he's probably looking around in the snack isle. The blonde unconsciously smiles sadly; looking at the baby food reminds him of how lonely he is right now. Teddy already has a lot of people that love him and are able to take care of him right now.

Besides, Teddy is growing up really fast. The blonde doesn't think that he'll have much time to spend with his nephew. Inhaling deeply, Draco scolds himself for being so pessimistic.

These past few have been rough; Teddy has been acting oddly ever since the incident with Edward. He's always clinging onto Harry like his life depends on it, and he doesn't want anyone except his father. Not even Rosalie or himself can convince the toddler to leave his father's side. Teddy cries whenever Harry is not within his sight and will not stop until he sees him. Is Teddy finally in the phase of the terrible two's? It seems plausible since Teddy is nearing two years old.

Draco heaves a sigh; it wasn't easy for Harry and Edward to finally establish their relationship and now their first obstacle is none other than Teddy? It's complicated, but what makes Draco pleased is that Edward doesn't resent the toddler like how Ginny would. He even asks the blonde to tell him what Teddy's favorites are or things that he dislikes, desperately trying to get Teddy to like him. Although the dejected look on Edward's face is evident each time Teddy cries whenever the vampire gets close to him, Edward remains persistent in trying to figure out how to improve his relationship with the toddler. Once, Draco asked why he is trying so hard since Teddy is just a toddler. It was a question just out of curiosity, but the vampire's answer surprised him. Edward said that since Teddy is very important to Harry, he is going to try his best to make the toddler like him. He doesn't want Harry to feel like he needs to choose between the two of them. The vampire's reply makes Draco think that Edward is Harry's perfect soul mate after all.

Just when Draco is about to tip toe up to get the baby food on a high shelf, he is rudely interrupted by a deep voice. "Hey." When the blonde looks in the direction of the voice, he sees a furious Bella. Standing beside her is a Native American man, aged probably around 22 or 23. God, he is huge, Draco silently thinks.

"Yes?" Draco answers with composure. He senses there is something wrong with them due to the crazy glint in Bella's eyes. He remains cool, calm and collected, not even threatened by the man's towering height. He is tanned with has brown eyes, almost as tall as Harry, and Draco has the feeling that this man has more growing to do. Although it's weird to have the thought, the blonde can't help but to admit that the man in front of him is quite… good looking. If he were a woman, he'd probably be swept off his feet.

"Umm…" the man slowly approaches Draco with a hint of uncertainty, keeping his hands in his pocket while glancing back and forth between the blonde and Bella. When he finally stands in front of Draco, he rubs the back of his head with hesitation. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Anyway, I'm here just to warn you to stay away from the Cullens." He gulps and wears a nervous grin.

Draco looks at him and raises an eyebrow, then looks at Bella. He sighs. Why on earth does this muggle woman need to draw him into this mess? What does he have to do with her love triangle with Harry and Edward?

"Look, I appreciate your warning, but I'm not exactly the right person that you should be warning," Draco says simply and starts to walk away.

"Stop him!" Bella hisses angrily to Jacob.

"Wait." Jacob Black grabs the blonde's arm rather forcefully to stop him from walking away from him and staggers back when he sees Draco's furious glare at him.

Just when Draco is about to break the strong grip, a voice appears and the three people freeze. "Hey Drake, can I buy this please? I promise to eat it only once a…" Neville suddenly appears in the isle while holding a bunch of potato chips, only to pause for awhile when he sees Bella with Draco and an unknown man. After realizing what is going on, Neville immediately runs off to them while leaving the potato chips on the supermarket floor.

Without fear, Neville immediately stands between Draco and the unidentified man and pushes the tall man away forcefully. The tall man, too stunned to think properly, lets go of the blonde's arm and stares fixedly at Neville with a very complicated expression. He then opens his mouth to say something but is immediately cut off by Neville.

"Stay away from my brother or you will have me to answer to. I have a Gryffindor sword and I know how to use it." Neville hisses in anger and through greeted teeth while looking at the man, who was harming his brother, then turn his glare onto Bella. "Show me your face again I'll make sure you regret it." Then, after grabbing Draco's arm, Neville swiftly leaves the supermarket.

"What the hell Jacob? You should've punched them in the face!" Bella shrieks in anger at her best friend's failure at threatening the pests. Now she needs to find someone better for the job.

Jacob narrows his eyes inquiringly at Bella, shocked by her behavior. Punch? Jacob just smiles bitterly at her.

**AN: Phew… another chapter. (Sigh in relief). So, how was it? I want to thank you for those who reviews and follow/favorite this story! I really love you all! Thank you and leave a review**


	22. Chapter 22

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**:Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

Chapter 22

Harry sits on the playroom floor with his arms resting on his thighs, cupping his chin while looking at his son happily play with wooden blocks. The raven sighs inwardly; he misses his mate already. He can only meet up with Edward during Teddy's afternoon naps or when he is sleeping at night. Only during those times can they hold and kiss each other.

Harry still hasn't figured out why Teddy doesn't like Edward. His vampire mate has tried everything, but Teddy seems adamant about his dislike of him and cries each time Edward comes near. It pained Harry to see Edward's miserable face each time he tries to woo the toddler and fails. However, he was impressed when he overheard Draco and Edward's conversation the other day about how the bronze-haired vampire doesn't want make him to feel like he needs to choose between the two of them.

Harry smiles happily whenever he remembers it and can't help but to think of how lucky he is to have Edward accept him. He can still remember when he was still dating Ginny and how the youngest Weasley would torment him about sending Teddy to an orphanage since the toddler didn't like her and always cried whenever she was around.

"Hey sport, come on, tell your old man here why you always cry around Edward?" Harry asks and smiles affectionately at his son. For a moment, Teddy looks up from his toys and look at his father with a blank stare. Harry takes out his wallet where he has Edward's picture and shows it to Teddy. "Come on Ted, call him papa. You know you'll have no choice after he is married to me." Harry rambles in front of the toddler, although he is quite sure that Teddy still can't understand him. He knows the toddler can actually grasp his main point. He is hoping that he can get Teddy to call Edward papa since he is sure that Edward will be his mate for life, and eventually a parent figure to Teddy.

Teddy looks at the picture and immediately scrunches up his nose, then turns his back from Harry and continues playing with his wooden blocks. The raven sighs loudly, knowing that the toddler is very stubborn and will not giving up soon. He just hopes that this will not strain the relationship between him and Edward.

"How dare he? How dare _she_? No one threatens my family! Damn that Bella, and that stupid guy! I swear I will rip off their mouths if I ever see them again!" Suddenly Neville's angry voice echoes throughout the house. Teddy straight away looks up at his father and stops playing. He's aware of Neville's annoyance and is somewhat scared. Seeing that his father is not paying attention to him, only concentrating on his two uncles' conversation, he decides to crawl onto Harry's lap.

After a few seconds pass, Draco and Neville join Harry to sit on the floor while Teddy still plays, still in his father's lap.

"What happened?" Harry asks while looking at Neville's fuming face and annoyance on Draco's. Knowing that it will possibly involve unpleasant words, Harry cups Teddy's ears securely.

"Can you believe it? Isabella Swan asked her gigantic ass friend to warn Draco to stay away from the Cullens!" Neville agitatedly said, seriously pissed off by Bella. He hasn't liked her since she tried to frame Harry to get him killed by Emmet. That woman is evil! Pure evil!

Draco takes Teddy and lets him sit on his lap with a calm face, seeming unaffected by the whole thing. Harry looks at Draco's poker face. After the war, Draco had changed to a point where he doesn't like to rely on anyone, not even Harry or Neville. He always keeps his feelings inside and always pretends like he doesn't care, but his actions speak louder than words. When he is spending time with Teddy is the only time when Harry or Neville can see Draco open up a little. Harry knows that throughout the war, he was not the only one that was hurt; both Draco and Neville were mentally wounded by it, too.

Draco had been disowned by both of his parents, and Neville's grandmother was killed by Death Eaters. Why? It's all because they stuck with him till the end. They risked everything just to help him at the time. Draco was disowned shortly after Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were thrown into Azkaban. Although the Malfoy's fortune would immediately fall into Draco's hands, Harry had helped clear Draco's name as a Death Eater, and he would never be able to use to Malfoy name again; Lucius Malfoy had made sure of that. He would rather erase all proof of a son than to have a traitor in the family. Lucius Malfoy took pride in serving his lord, Voldemort. Upon hearing his own son's rejection of the Dark Mark and how he had joined in with Potter had put him into a rage. Draco was told to never come back to Malfoy Manor again. The most fatherly act Lucius had performed afterwards was only to make a promise not to kill Draco himself.

Although Draco never said it, Harry and Neville knew that the true reason Draco wanted to leave them in the first place was most probably driven by the fact that the blonde is scared. He's scared that both of them will be disappointed in him and eventually abandon him, like his family did. After witnessing the trials where his own father had cursed his existence and wished he were never born, Draco became a loner, losing all of his previous self-confidence. Both Harry and Neville tried their hardest to make Draco understand through actions they were never going to leave him; it seems like not only Harry has abandonment issues.

Neville is another story. His parents were insane, so he only had his grandmother. Before the final battle, his grandmother had been tortured with Cruciatus Curse, the same curse that had been used on Neville's parents that drove them insane. She had been tortured because the Death Eaters knew that Neville had been helping Harry Potter. Until her last breath, she never revealed Neville's whereabouts. The trio had been too late to stop it by the time they heard of it. Neville had never stopped blaming himself until Professor McGonagall gave him Augusta's last letter. She told him that she knew Neville was on his way to destroy Voldemort's hocruxes. Augusta told him that she was proud of Neville and she would do anything to help him, even at the cost of her own life. Neville had avenged her death by stabbing Nagini, the last hocrux with the Gryffindor sword. Neville too has changed. He has become more open-minded and outspoken. Although sometimes he is timid and shy, once people try and threaten his loved or close ones, he will immediately defend and fight without thinking twice about it.

Harry still blames himself for their losses. It's a fact that both of them lost so much because of him. That's why the moment they won the war, he decided to have them as a family and protect them till the very end.

"Drake, do you know who it is?" Harry asks while looking at the blonde.

"Jacob Black, he seems…harmless," Draco replies nonchalantly.

"Harmless? He's huge!" Neville dramatically spreads his arms. Draco rolls his eyes.

Harry chuckles at Neville's reaction then become serious again. The name is familiar; the raven silently wonders where he has come across it before. If this Jacob Black is going to threaten the safety of his family, he needs to know this person's background. Standing up, Harry walks over to a small and round table and gets a file that he took from the Ministry of Magic. He slowly flips through the pages and stops when he sees the name of Ephraim Black.

"It seems like we have trouble." Harry puts back down the file, yawning and stretching his body. Draco and Neville look at him curiously; his words don't seem to fit with his actions.

"What trouble?" Draco asks, this time with obvious interest.

"Jacob Black is a shape shifter, born to defend human kind from vampires," Harry thoughtfully says with his hands on his waist. The three of them fall silent.

* * *

Jacob suddenly sneezes, and then groaning, he flips over again on his bed, burying his face into the comfortable pillow. He had ditched Bella alone in the supermarket after he experienced something shocking that has officially changed his life forever. Jacob Black has finally imprinted.

Everything happened literally in seconds. There was no time for him to even digest the whole thing. Just when he thought he would pursue Bella without any interference anymore, he imprinted, not to mention on a male! What the hell just happened? The most absurd thing is he found himself gradually accepting it!

Although on the other hand, he considers himself really lucky that he didn't make any moves on Bella yet, otherwise he'd break her heart just like Edward. Jacob knows whether he likes it or not, imprinting will lead him towards a romantic relationship with the person he just imprinted on. He knows this since he has started to miss the boy already, and he finds him incredibly beautiful. Moreover, the boy is already starring in a bunch of Jacob's sexual fantasies.

However, he doesn't even know whether his imprint is straight or not. Groaning again, he turns his body over once more and stares at the ceiling. Just when he wants to flip a third time, he hears a loud knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in. Oh, Sam. What's up?" Jacob asks while sitting up, greeting the man after he sees it is the head of the wolf pack.

"I want to talk about the patrolling schedule. It seems like yesterday there was a hint of a rogue vampire's trail." Sam Uley speaks up after grabbing a chair on Jacob's bedside, crossing his arms on his chest and sitting on it.

"Is it real? Who found it?" Jacob asks gravely. He thought that now he would have spare time to find and patch thing up with his imprint, but it seems he can't after all.

"It's Embry and Jared," Sam answers simply. "Don't worry; we'll deal with them if we find them. I just want to make sure everyone is doubling their shifts. We must be careful." The head of the wolf pack speaks in a serious tone.

Jacob nods in response to his statement.

"I heard that Edward Cullen broke up with the Swan girl, is that true?" Sam inquires all of a sudden.

"Yes." Jacob nods absent mindedly.

"Then you have a shot." Sam smirks at Jacob. The fact that Jacob has a huge crush on Bella is publicly known in the pack. He heard about the break up news from Billy Black and assumed that Jacob would immediately jump in to win her over, again. Why doesn't Jacob seem thrilled? Seeing that Jacob doesn't respond to him whatsoever, Sam decides to head out and let the kid get his thoughts together.

"Sam…" Jacob calls out when he sees Sam about to go. Gulping, he continues when Sam is waiting for him to finish whatever he wants to say. "There is something I need to discuss with you," Jacob utters nervously to the man that he has always looked up to as a brother.

"What is it?" Sam sits again on the chair, although he seems composed, there is glint of concern in his eyes.

"I… imprinted," Jacob lowly mutters.

Sam looks at Jacob for a few seconds before answering. "And…?" The Alpha wolf questions slowly. He knows Jacob; there must be something wrong for him to be so nervous about it.

"It's a guy," Jacob says again slowly, then holds his breath waiting for Sam's response.

"Well, it's not like it is unheard of. It's happened before. Imprinting itself is supposed to be rare, so same sex imprinting doesn't seem like much of a stretch." Sam's eyes dim a little as speaks. Sighing, Sam ruffles Jacob hair, reassuring him. "So, what is the problem then?" The alpha can't help but wonder, this is not the first case, but if the wolf can imprint on the same sex, doesn't that defy the breeding purpose?

Jacob smiles in relief then proceeds to tell Sam the whole story, including what Bella has said about his mate, the Cullens, and his concerns about whether or not his mate will accept him now.

"Wow… spells huh? That's a… weird reason to explain why Edward Cullen broke up with her. The Cullen Barbie must somehow be involved in the break up. Bella is too fired up about us ripping her up and setting her on fire." He has the same thought Jacob had when he heard about how 'evil' the Durands and Cullens are to her. What a crappy reason; wizards caused all that? "Anyway, you should be feeling lucky that the Durand boy doesn't take legal action against you for threatening and harassing him." Sam looks at Jacob sternly and makes the young shape shifter flinch a little.

"Yeah, I know. What should I do now?" Jacob asks earnestly.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. You know there is no way you can fight the imprint, right?" Sam asks solemnly.

"Yeah, I don't mean to fight it anyway…" Jacob answers as his voice drops lower and lower.

"Good to know. Do you know his name then?"

"Yeah…" Jacob simply says. He had asked Bella of his mate's name before he left her; he needed to know.

"Jacob, you do know I'm waiting for the name right?" Sam impatiently asks when he sees Jacob starting to daydream.

"Oh! His name is Neville Durand," Jacob mutters his mate's name with a smile on his face. Neville's angry, yet adorable, face appears in his mind and he silently starts to recall the incident where his, hopefully soon-to-be, mate defended his blonde brother. What the hell is a Gryffindor sword anyways?

**AN: And here I really thought it was kinda not obvious JB imprinted on Neville but… DANG! Yes, congratulation to those who has guessed right.**


	23. Chapter 23

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**:Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

Chapter 23

"Hmmm…That's quite an interesting history between them," Draco says after hearing the story of the Quileute's treaty with the Cullens. The three of them sit on the playroom's carpeted floor in a circle while hearing Harry talk about how Ephraim Black and Carlisle Cullen formed the treaty.

"Who cares if he's a big bad wolf? Damn that woman! I'm not scared of that guy. I'll stupefy him next time I see him," Neville angrily mutters, recalling how he had just barely made it in time to make sure Bella's large friend didn't harm Draco.

"I'm alright Neville. Besides, I can hex him myself." Draco smirks and Neville nods grudgingly.

Just when Harry wants to say something, he sees Edward pop his head inside the playroom door, cautiously looking at Teddy's whereabouts. He looks relieved when he sees that Teddy is fast asleep in Draco's arms. "Hello love." Harry immediately stands up to greet the love of his life. After receiving a chaste kiss on the lips, Harry grabs Edward's hand and leads him inside the room so that Edward can join their discussion.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks when he notices Neville's tensed face.

Draco calmly explains the incident in the supermarket while gently rocking Teddy in his arms. The toddler is probably all worn out to have fallen asleep this soon.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault," Edward sullenly apologizes. Harry sighs and squeezes his hand lightly.

"No it's not," Harry and Neville say in unison. Draco looks at the vampire and nods in agreement. "Look, we never blamed you. We more or less have expected this, but we never thought she'd get your natural enemy to back her up," Neville says coolly. It's not his intention to blame this on Edward; he is just pissed off that someone is threatening his family. That's the one thing that he cannot and will not tolerate.

"Jacob Black and Bella are best friends. She probably told him everything about all of you." Edward looks at the three of them regretfully. He truly blames himself for what happened to Draco. He never would have thought that Bella would ask Jacob Black to threaten Harry's family.

"Don't hold yourself responsible for it. I've already formed a plan. I'm going to take care of it," Harry simply says to his mate, knowing that his mate is blaming himself.

"So, what are you going to do?" Edward asks his mate, wanting to know what is in his mind and what is he planning to do. After knowing Harry for these few days, Edward realizes that Harry's mind is magnificent. You can't just barge in and read and intrude his mind like usual; not like everyone else. Harry's mind is well organized and his thoughts are well hidden. You need to go through a lot of protected and difficult layers to actually know what he is thinking. Edward usually can only read his mind when Harry is thinking out loud. Edward realizes that he still hasn't had the ability to completely read Harry's mind, so sometimes he just settles with asking him directly.

Harry smiles affectionately when he hears Edward's thoughts. He never meant to hide any of his thoughts, but to Harry, Edward still seems naïve. He's still easily upset by trivial things and always keeps everything inside, afraid to share his burden or to ask for help. To put in plain words, sometimes Edward is just too damn stubborn. Having already been in war, always feeling like a target, there are a lot of thoughts that Harry realizes are too dark or inappropriate for Edward. Jasper understands since he has also been in battle, both human and vampire. Harry loves Edward whole heartedly. Though he still wants his mate to stay who he is, the raven still hopes the Edward can learn to depend on him more.

"Nothing, we'll do nothing. We just have to wait and see." Harry gives a resigned sigh and wraps his arm around Edward's waist who sits beside him. Why provoke? The raven wants to remain and observe what Bella wants to do to them. It's bad enough that she already lost her boyfriend; he doesn't want her to lose anything more. Edward shoots him a grateful look for that thought.

"I agree. There was something off when he warned me. I felt like it was a gag or something," Draco says thoughtfully, still recalling how the shape shifter warned him half-heartedly. Neville huffs, unsatisfied staying idle while the enemy is probably plotting.

"Where is Hermione?" Edward suddenly asks. He realizes he hasn't seen Hermione since coming in.

"She went back to deal with something," Draco simply answers.

"I see," Edward murmurs to himself. "Harry, can we... "Edward takes an unnecessary breath then tries to proceed, but closes his mouth again.

"What is it?" Neville asks when he notices Harry giving Edward disgruntled looks.

"I guess…" Harry sighs and stands up, exiting the playroom without another word. After Harry is gone, Neville and Draco look inquiringly at Edward who is looking down sorrowfully.

"What is it?" Neville and Draco ask at the same time.

"I was just wondering if we could postpone the reveal of our relationship publicly, since I told Bella it's not Harry's fault that I broke up with her. I'm afraid that she will be more crestfallen if she knows I'm with Harry straight away after breaking up with her." Edward slowly explains to the pair in front of him. Draco and Neville look thoughtfully at each other then look at Edward.

"I guess…that's probably alright. Harry just got you, so he might feel unsecure," Neville explains. He is angry with Bella but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be considerate of her feelings.

"Gryffindor likes to show off," Draco says with a grin.

"I thought it was Slytherin." Neville smirks at his blonde brother.

"Whatever. Go to him, he's a stubborn git, but I'm sure he'll understand." Draco reassures Edward then shoos him to go to Harry.

"Hey…" Edward approaches his boyfriend who is sitting on the couch in his own bedroom. He knows he is upset but Edward really hopes that he can understand. Although Bella is no longer his girlfriend and he no longer has any lingering feeling for her, Edward doesn't want to break her heart furthermore. He knows how devastated she will be if he and Harry act lovingly in front of her at school.

Harry sighs; he knows what his mate is thinking and of course he trusts Edward, but it's his own possessiveness he is worried about. Besides, he inherited the Centaur's trait that loves to show off their mates. How can he act normally with Edward when he is already clearly his?

"I am yours…"Edward smiles reassuringly and sits on the taller man's lap, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and tenderly nuzzling their noses. Finally, after a few moments, Harry smiles and pulls Edward closer to his body, hugging him and breathing in his scent.

"We can hide our relationship but you must promise me you will not go near her, alright?" Harry asks lowly, and loosens up when Edward chuckles and nods.

"She can't do anything to me, you know that, right?" Edward finds it amusing for Harry to think that a mere human could cause him harm. For God sake, he's a vampire with a body hard like steel and supernatural strength.

"It's not her that I'm worried about, it's the wolf. Wolves can easily kill vampires. Bella is smart. I don't know what she is planning to do but-" Harry is cut off when Edward passionately kisses him on the lips. Harry gets slowly carried away by the kiss and starts to put a hand beneath the vampire's shirt, roaming Edward's body, slowly caressing it while using his other hand to support Edward's back. When his hand reaches Edward's left nipple, he slowly fondles it with his thumb and immediately earns a sweet moan from his mate.

When Edward feels something hard poking his rear, he immediately tries to stop the kissing, knowing that Harry is already aroused and will eat him up at any moment. Edward tries to push the raven away, but in vain since Harry is stronger than him. 'Stop!' he mentally thinks aloud, knowing that Harry will hear him.

"What?" Harry asks with furrowed brows after breaking their kiss abruptly.

"We almost crossed the line." Edward sighs.

"What line?" Harry asks, genuinely not understanding what his mate is talking about.

"We almost, you know, had sex," Edward embarrassingly says.

"We can't?" Harry looks innocently at Edward.

"Isn't it better if we wait?"

"You mean you want to wait."

"Yes, something likes that."

"Until when?" Harry asks again.

"Until a suitable time," Edward nervously says. He had the same talk with Bella; she was eager too but he had asked her to wait until they got married. He didn't feel it was right and wasn't ready. Edward loves Harry and is willing to give him everything, but love making between men is somewhat new to him. Although it's discomforting to say, Edward knows he is the submissive partner in this relationship, and he needs time to be ready.

Harry stares blankly at Edward for a long time, looking at him with a hard to determine expression. When the bronze-haired vampire tries to hear his lover's thoughts, he suddenly realizes there is nothing; Harry has completely closed the link between their minds.

"Harry!" Edward starts to get a little troubled and shakes his mate's stiff body.

"Oh, I see," Harry says, slowly trying to get up and remove Edward from his lap. "I think I need a cold shower now." The raven slowly walks awkwardly to his bathroom.

"I can help you with that." Edward hesitantly says. He knows there are plenty of ways for Harry to relieve himself without having full on sex. Although he hadn't really tried it before, he does know the theory of how to do it.

Harry turns and stares at him again, weighing the offer, but then shakes his head and smiles at Edward. "It's alright; I think you should go back now."

"Are you angry?" Edward asks with a hurt expression. Although it's just been a few short days, Harry has always been affectionate and loving toward him; he always prioritizes him in everything and he has to admit that he really loves it. Harry always tries to persuade him to stay longer and tries to hug and kiss him but now being dismissed just like that seems to have really hurt him.

"What? No," Harry quickly replies.

"Then why would you close our mind connection?" Edward asks looking at his lover's emerald eyes.

"Because there are a lot of things going on my mind now and I'm not sure if you want to see it?" Harry hesitantly answers in a questioning tone.

"Like what?"

"Like…various kinds of positions that I would take you in right now if we were to make love…?"

"Oh," Edward embarrassingly nods and clears his throat, still unused to Harry's straightforward declarations.

"I know you are still not ready but baby please understand that my libido is as strong as a horny horse. The only way I can think of is keeping a safe distance between us so that I will not do anything stupid and ending up hurting you," the raven explains while tenderly caressing his lover's cheek.

"But I don't want to keep a safe distance between us; I like us as we are now," Edward replies in almost a whining tone, pressing his palm on the hand that is stroking his cheek.

Harry chuckles and stares at Edward, deeply amused by his mate's wheedling attitude. "Then are you okay with me ravishing you on the bed?" the raven jokingly asks.

However Edward takes the question seriously and stares at him with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing a few times before answering. "Give me three days' time and I'll be ready for it." Edward answers determinedly.

"Seriously?" Harry is surprised, and it is now his turn to stare at his mate with wide eyes. Three days?

"Yes. Bye love, I need to go back now. I need to… get ready." Edward somewhat shyly says, placing a chaste kiss on the raven's lips and sets himself up to jump off of Harry's veranda and run back to his house. Without wasting any time, Edward disappears and leaves Harry still in shock, processing what just happened.

** AN: I'm sorry, is this chapter doesn't seems good? I'm actually torn in between right now. I love Draco and Neville very much to the extent that I want to have their parts in this story, probably in some people's opinion will takes too much attentions from the main pairing. (Sigh…) What should I do?**

** Regarding to some people's questions about the mpreg, actually in my summary I only said mentions of mpreg which I already considered done during the introduction of Harry's ancestor, Durand. Perhaps I will do it with my pairings in the story or perhaps I will not, that only times and request from you guys can determine it. **

** To HarryPotterCharmed'sTwilight: Teddy and Edward will have a turn in their relationship soon but not yet, be patient… all I can promise is there will be more surprise as soon Teddy and Edward is finally in a good term.**

** As for who actually is Draco's mate… you can only wait and see… (Grins mysteriously)**

**OK MUACKS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**:Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

Chapter 24

Another expected mentally exhausting day arrives again for the Cullens and Durands. Although, they were quite grateful that Teddy let them leave for school without fussing. There are reasons behind it. First, the toddler really loves Esme showering him with attention and, second, under his watchful eyes, Harry and Edward hadn't approached each other yet. Due to Edward's special request, they drove to school in three different cars. Harry, Neville and Draco took their car, Rosalie and Emmet rode in the bulky vampire's jeep, while Alice and Jasper tagged along with Edward in his silver Volvo.

On their way to school, Neville eyes his raven brother carefully. Something is wrong, something is absolutely wrong… Harry seems… out of order. The Boy Who Lived is humming, he is actually humming while driving and rhythmically tapping his fingers on the steering wheel at the same time. Harry rarely hums; in fact, Neville hasn't ever heard him hum before. "Dear brother, are you alright? Is everything okay?" Neville looks at Harry intensely, honestly not used to his brother acting like this. There are two possible explanations for his behavior. First, he is thrilled by something or second, he is putting on an act so that no one will worry about him. Unfortunately ... Harry's acting skills are not that great.

"Me? Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? Today is just too beautiful; can you see the sky, Neville? It's blue and white. Pretty isn't it? Did you see the green tree and the happy squirrel? Isn't nature is a gorgeous thing? Everything seems to be in order and everything seems peaceful and hmpf..." Draco, who has been sitting beside Harry, rolls his eyes impatiently and uses his hand to stop Harry from rambling. The blonde too noticed that Harry had been in an ecstatic mood since yesterday. He doesn't know exactly what Edward and the raven talked about yesterday, but he could probably take a pretty good guess. Great, now he needs to think about how to make the Silencing Charm in Harry room permanent. Perhaps it's a good idea to start to remodel the playroom into Teddy's new room. Draco smirks impishly; wait till Teddy knows about this, he thinks silently.

Neville slumps into the car seat, trying to figure out what has happened. When he looks at Draco for some answers, the blonde rolls his eyes and ignores him for being so clueless, then continues to watch the scenery going by.

When the trio arrives, the other Cullens are already standing in the parking lot waiting for them. Since all of them had obliged to Edward's request to pretend that nothing special has happened between himself and Harry for Bella's sake, they only greet them with a slight nod hello.

Under the other students' watchful eyes, Harry nods in return. "Good morning Cullens, a great day is ahead us!" then proceeds to walk past them, entering the school's main door.

"Is he okay?" Emmet asks while watching Harry worriedly. The vampire swears he can see spring in the raven's step. Alice giggles and Jasper smiles while shooting Edward a grin. Rosalie and Draco look at the bronze-haired vampire who is ducking his head down in embarrassment and roll their eyes at the same time, walking side by side and discussing how to remodel the playroom into Teddy's bedroom.

"Hello ladies. Beautiful morning, eh?" The Cullens along with Draco and Neville, who had been walking behind the raven, suddenly heard Harry greet a pair of girls and give them a wink. Not just them, but whoever Harry sees is getting a warm greeting and a wink. It's a hilarious sight, seeing everyone wear a shade of pink on their cheeks and to hear their hearts speed up (confirmed by the Cullens). The most amusing part is where even Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie have the same reaction as the girls, stuttering to reply to his greeting.

* * *

"Edward, what exactly did you say to your mate? He's over the moon and his feelings are affecting me so much that I feel like I'm high on drugs!" Jasper hisses lowly to Edward over their usual cafeteria table. Jasper has been sharing the same classes with Harry for History and Literature, and it's probably been the worst day in his high school life. Usually it pained him to see students walking around him as if luring him to drink their blood, but he always could control it with his self restraint. However, Harry's joy has been affecting him so greatly that he has started to feel at ease, and his restraint is waning. God, he feels like a hippie already, always relaxed and going with the flow. He really hopes that Draco and Neville can complete the potion for controlling bloodlust.

Edward looks at Jasper and sighs; he never thought that Harry's reaction toward his promise for their first love making in two more days would be this... enormous. Emmet and Alice have been teasing him for that, but he doesn't really mind since from their thoughts he knows that they are actually happy for him. Putting that matter aside for now, how will he deal with their current situation? Wait for the day and then just get on with it? He really wants to do some research, but... Emmet basically controls the computers in their house, and he can't really type the words 'how gay have sex' in the search engine; it's too embarrassing.

From what he knows, Harry has been in a relationship before this and he knows that this will not be his first time. What if he screws up and Harry thinks that the red-haired girl was better than him? Should he watch some 'examples' then? God! Edward is so stressed out; he'd probably be hyperventilating if he was capable of doing so.

"What is actually happening here? I still don't understand." Neville slumps down on the empty seat across from Edward with a pout on his face. He had asked Rosalie, Draco and Emmet but all he got in response was rolling eyes from the blonde twins and a big scary laugh from Emmet. Seriously, what did he miss?

"I don't mean to be rude, it's fine that you sit with us, but I thought we agreed on pretending nothing special happened?" Jasper whispers lowly to Neville, aware of the other student's amusement for the Durand's and the Cullen's newly forged friendship.

"Hell no! The ones pretending are Harry and Edward. I won't act like you guys are not my friends," Neville says as he starts to eat the sandwiches that Draco made for him. He will not agree to stay away from the Cullens like Bella's stupid giant friend said. The Cullens are his friends who are starting to become his family; he will not back down for a stupid reason like a mere warning from a stupid wolf.

"Me neither," Draco's voice suddenly appears and the blonde sits beside Neville.

"Nice one, bud," Emmet says, giving a slight pat on Neville's shoulder. The bulky vampire has just arrived in the cafeteria, followed by Rosalie. The pair had overheard what Neville had said and couldn't help but to feel happy, though Rosalie didn't show it much on her face.

Edward gives Neville and Draco a warm smile; he really has begun to like them more and more. The vampire feels a little bit guilty for doing this to them, but he really doesn't want to offend Bella more. He can feel her piercing gaze on the back of his head.

Like last time, as soon Harry steps into the cafeteria, the whole place becomes silent; everyone except the Cullens, Draco and Neville hold their breath and stare at the gorgeous man who just walked in. The raven looks around in the cafeteria and his sight lands on the Cullen's table, and with a smiling face, he walks toward them. Along the way, he looks at Bella with her friends with a hard to figure look and finally sits on an empty seat beside Edward.

"I've missed you, love," Harry whispers lowly beside Edward, making the usual composed vampire look embarrassed. Suddenly, they hear Bella shriek in frustration and hurriedly walk out of the cafeteria. Harry raises an eyebrow, amused by the sight.

"Well, so much for that plan. I guess we failed," Edward murmurs.

"Di we? Buf how?" Neville asks with a mouthful of sandwich. Draco rolls his eyes at his brother's lack of table manners.

"There are a lot of people who figured it out since Harry is giving Edward lustful and loving looks all the time." Alice beams and looks at the pair with excitement. She has heard the whispers and the murmurs between the other students and somehow Alice is thrilled by it.

"Guilty." Harry grins and raises both of his hands to the air. "I'm sorry." Harry looks apologetically at his mate. He had never intended to go along with Edward's plan since the beginning, but for the sake of his mate he had decided to give it a try. Who can blame him, though, for giving Edward those looks when he truly loves him and constantly has images of his mate under him?

"You don't feel sorry at all." Jasper raises an eyebrow at Harry who in return gives him a wink.

"It's aright." Edward sighs and smiles at the same time. Part of him feels disappointed and can only hope that Bella will not take this further. There's also a part of him that feels relieved to be able to go public with his relationship. Honestly, he doesn't like when the girls are staring at his Harry, and it only get worse when the perverted images in their minds are exposed to him.

Harry beams when he hears Edward's thoughts. Ah... his mate is just too adorable, why would he look at others when he already has the best?

* * *

Bella floors it out of the parking lot with unusual speed in her red truck as soon school gets out. She grips the steering wheel tight and glares at the road in front of her. She had thought that today she would have time to talk something out with Edward, but failed miserably when Harry Durand and the other Durands never failed to leave Edward out of their sight. That stupid asshole! He will pay! Bella breathes in and out heavily. She needs a plan. Bella counted Jacob out; since he's useless and had failed her last time.

The other Quileutes! Bella suddenly remembers them. If somehow she can manage to make them believe that the Durands are dangerous... perhaps...it just might work, Bella silently thinks, feeling herself calm down. She needs plan to convince them, though. Bella knows Paul and Jared would be more than happy to bite and rip the Cullens apart. Now, the only thing that she needs to do is to convince Sam Uley.

Isabella Swan suddenly smirks to herself. If she can't take what she wants then she will make sure Harry Durand will not have it either.

**AN: Sorry for this short and seemingly aimless chapter, I need to take a breath and rearrange my thoughts for this story. Recently, I read too much fanfic and my hands just itches to type down those stories in my mind... there's too many and it's probably not a good things since I strayed too much and starting to forget the stories in my hands right now. Okay, regarding Draco... There's a lot of people that pm and suggest who Draco should be paired up with. (Sigh) Let's just say I've been dying to pair him up with a person that is quite hated by some Twilight fans, though I don't have any idea why because to me that person is quite... nice actually. Okay... I've talked too much. Sorry for the rambling but still, please leave some reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

FINDING MATES

Author's Note:Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

Warnings: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

Summary: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

Chapter 25

"Hello Bella, I'm sorry but Jacob is not here," Sam says to the girl in front of him with a composed face. He can more or less guess her intentions of coming to his house. Sam knows if she wanted to find Jacob, she would've just gone to the Black's house. Instead, she came straight away to his house; there must be something that she wants from him. A part of him regrets letting her know their secret. He already has a problem with rogue vampires and he really doesn't need any more than that.

"I'm not here for Jacob. Sam, I need your help." Bella decides to not beat around the bush and just be blunt.

"Yo! vampire girl!" Embry enters the room, cutting off whatever Sam wanted to say to her. Bella glares at the shape shifter and huffs. She wouldn't mind if he called her that if she was still Edward's girlfriend. Now, the nickname only reminded her of the things that she would never have, forever.

"Hello Bella." A young teenager also appeared from the living room and pops his head out to greet Bella. He offers her the most innocent and bright smile Bella has ever seen, and somehow she feels a little bit better; she can't be angry in front of that smile.

"Hello Seth," she replies with a forced smile.

"Seth, let's continue the game." suddenly a man with a built body glares at Bella and grabs the teenage boy back into the living room.

"Paul! Don't drag me, I can walk," Seth exclaims urgently to the man who is grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Jared, continue the 'game' without me, I'm going to have a little talk with Miss Swan here," Sam says calmly to his beta and emphasizes the word game. Jared nods, obeying his Alpha and winking playfully at Bella before he leaves.

Sam Uley sighs inwardly. The truth is, they were supposed to have a discussion about the patrolling schedule after Jacob got back from the mall with snacks for the pack. Sam never expected Bella would choose to come at this time and have the need to talk to him. Whatever it is, he needs to settle it quickly. "You have my attention now," Sam looks Bella into her eyes and says, still not inviting her inside, only hoping he can wrap this up as soon as possible.

"Did Jacob inform you with anything about the Durands?" She asks cautiously, tugging her hair behind her ear.

"He did," the Alpha answers simply.

"Sam, they are dangerous. You need to get rid of them as soon as possible." Bella tries to convince him by stressing out her words.

"Bella, please stop making a fool out of yourself. A break up is a break up. There are a lot of things that really are inevitable. I promise once you overcome it you'll see a lot of things clearer and realize there's a lot of chances and people out there that can make you happy again. Think about your father, think about your mother and think about yourself. Do you really want to be stuck in a relationship that you know will never work out and be miserable for your whole life because of it?" Sam Uley remains solemn, hoping that this will be an eye opener for her to realize that sometimes it's better to let go. He's been there and experienced it himself. Although sometimes he's still painfully reminded by the love that he has lost, he realizes there's nothing he can do about it except for accept it.

"Give me a chance; I will prove it to you," Bella says stubbornly while seizing her tears back. She won't accept it and she'll prove to everyone that she's right.

"Bella..." Sam unconsciously uses his Alpha voice to utter her name.

"I will inform you the time later, I will prove it to you," Bella determinedly says and looks at Sam, then runs off to her truck without waiting for the Alpha's answer, holding back the obvious tears swelling in her eyes.

Sam Uley sighs out loud and rubs his temples while slowly walking into his living room. He suddenly chuckles when he sees his pack currently scrambling around, pretending to be discussing something when he clearly knows they had just finished eavesdropping on his conversation with Bella just now. Sam looks at the clock and wonders why Jacob needs such a long time to buy some snacks. Looking at his pack, he is weighing the options on whether he needs to inform Leah about this meeting or not. Sam smiles bitterly; looks like he hasn't let go  
completely yet after all.

**Meanwhile...  
**  
Jacob hums along with the song playing on his iPod. Slowly pushing his trolley along the snack isle, realizing that he is going to feed the whole pack, he knows that he will need to fill the trolley all the way up. His mind suddenly wanders to Neville again; it's been unavoidable since he imprinted. Jacob wonders what he is doing right now; he really needs to see Neville again. He doesn't care if Neville decides to beat the crap out of him right now as long he can just see him again... Perhaps it's a good idea after all? It's not like he can't endure pain and he's a quick healer.

Jacob pushes his trolley while deep in thought and doesn't realize there is someone walking toward him carrying a towering height of potato chips, walking unstably since the potato chips are blocking his view. "Ah!" Jacob suddenly knocks into him with his trolley and hears a voice in pain. When he finally realizes that he has accidentally knocked someone down with his trolley he immediately moves forward to help that person to get up, mentally cursing himself for being so careless. When he sees the person currently hissing in pain, Jacob immediately freezes in his place and stares at none other than Neville Durand.

Neville caresses his back that probably already has bruise on it and pouts when he sees the bags of potato chips spread out across the floor for the second time. Can he not just buy potato chips in peace? Maybe Draco put a curse on him about that... Neville grumbles under his breath and scolds whoever the hell bumped into him. The once Gryffindor slowly turns his gaze upwards and freezes too when he sees the person that is standing in front of him. "You! What is wrong with you and my potato chips? Can't you just let me buy some snacks in peace? Must you interrupt each time?" Neville utters out loud when he sees Jacob Black staring at him blankly.

Jacob feels himself flinch when he hears Neville's loud voice and immediately snaps out of his head. He had been too engrossed with Neville's pouting face. Neville's sulking made Jacob feel the urge to buy the whole store's snack isle just to cheer him up. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Jacob bends down and offers his hand to Neville, who rejects it by slowly standing up again by himself. Jacob feels a pang in his heart the moment Neville outright refuses to even touch him,but decides to bury it, and instead tries to patch things up with him as much as possible.

Neville notices Jacob's upset expression when he refuses to accept his hand and can't help but feel guilt slowly creeping inside his heart. Then, he quickly diminishes it by reassuring himself that Jacob is the person that nearly harmed Draco, which is hard to forgive. "What are you doing?" Neville stares with wide eyes at Jacob as the shape shifter quickly throws Neville's bags of potato chips into his trolley.

"It's not safe for you to carry those around again; it might get you more injuries," Jacob replies in a matter of fact tone. Neville only stares at him with a mouth open because he doesn't know how to answer or how to respond to Jacob's kind gestures. He really wants to say more nasty things toward the muscled man in front of him but he just can't do it. He can't return someone's kindness with rudeness.

"Thank you," Neville murmurs while averting his eyes to someplace else. Jacob immediately beams when he hears it and approaches Neville. The Gryffindor slightly backs away when he sees the shape shifter come near him and can't help but be in awe of his supposed enemy. Jacob distinctively shows dark features with his russet skin, brown eyes, and black hair which Neville finds amusingly...attractive. Neville realizes Jacob is talking to him but he unconsciously starts to admire his toned and muscled arms. Compared to his own thin and slender arms, Jacob's look much more reliable and... safe.

"Neville, can you hear me?" Jacob starts to get worried when Neville doesn't give any response whatsoever during his explanation as to why he warned Draco.

"Hmm?" Neville wakes up from his thoughts when Jacob shakes him a little bit.

"As I was saying, I didn't mean your brother or you any harm, I was just trying to distract Bella from her break up with that leech. Trust me, I will never hurt you, ever," Jacob says and looks determinedly at Neville who has a shade of redness slowly forming on his cheeks. Jacob can't help but find it adorable.

"That leech happens to be my friend. I hope you can be a little bit civilized and call him by his given name." Neville awkwardly huffs a little to hide his embarrassment.

Jacob licks his own lip upon hearing Neville's statement. Civilized? Civilized with those disgusting leeches? Leech is their given name, Jacob grudgingly thinks. "Alright," He simply answers, not wanting to strain his relationship with his imprint any further. "So, am I forgiven?" He looks at Neville with his best innocent look to gain his forgiveness; after all, wolves can be cute and sweet, too. Unpredictably, Jacob is instantly rewarded by what he would call the most gorgeous display in the whole wide world, the sight of Neville laughing heartily.

"Alright, alright, you big baby," Neville says as he continues to laugh. Neville never thought a man like Jacob would use this tactic on him. Here he thought only Teddy could get away from his punishment by acting like that. Of course, that alone is not the reason he let Jacob off. He, by some means, found that Jacob is really genuine with each and every one of his words. Besides, he is still a Gryffindor that usually pardons people easily. Neville carries on laughing and slowly turns to sniffle, completely missing the desire in Jacob eyes. "But, just remember one thing, I cannot and will not tolerate or forgive you if I catch you threatening or harming my family and that includes the Cullens. Alright?" Neville turns serious as he speaks and looks into Jacob's eyes with determination, showing Jacob that he means business and shouldn't be messed with.

"I will not harm your family or the Cullens unless they start harming us, that's all I can promise." Jacob answers hesitantly; he will not make the first move against the Cullens as long as they respect the treaty.

Neville eyes the man in front of him for few seconds then nods. "So, may I have the honor of escorting you while you buy those potato chips?" Jacob asks with a goofy grin, hoping that Neville will agree to walk with him.

"Well, I don't see any harm by doing so. Alright then," Neville replies.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that mean to me," Jacob says as he shoots Neville a grateful look.

"Let's go." Neville tries to avoid Jacob's intense gaze on him and dips his head, hiding his blush.

"So, are you and your brothers triplets? Though, it's obvious the pretty boy is a blonde. I haven't seen your eldest brother, but I'm sure from what I heard from Bella, he is quite different from you." Jacob rambles straightforwardly without hesitation, too eager to know Neville's background.

"Pretty boy huh?" Neville smirks.

"Don't misunderstand. To me, you are the most beautiful." Jacob suddenly grabs both of Neville's shoulders and directly explains himself.

Neville stares inanely at the shape shifter, not expecting him to react like that. Once again, he realizes he can't fight the blush that quickly creeps to his cheeks. Something about the earnest gazes that Jacob gives him makes him not know how to reply or reciprocate. One thing for certain is... he doesn't dislike it.

"Harry is not the eldest. Actually Draco is. Let's just say we adopted each other." Neville smiles sadly at Jacob and quickly dismisses it by walking in front of the shape shifter. Jacob stares longingly at his imprint. Although he is dying to know what Neville means when he said that, he knows that this is not the best time to bring up the subject, so he settles with walking beside Neville while picking the snacks that he wants.

Neville chuckles again when he sees Jacob pilling up snacks inside his trolley without stopping. Soon enough, Neville's snack is nowhere to be seen. "You are quite a big eater."

"What? No, this is not for me. I mean, I can eat it too but this is for the entire pack, so I need to pick a lot of it." Jacob blushingly explains.

"Pack?" Neville asks, raising an eyebrow that is quickly replaced with an understanding nod. Jacob momentarily stares blankly at Neville then mentally curses himself for blurting out like that. He wants to just cover it up with something but he can feel the wolf inside him refuse to deceive his own mate. Just when he wants to say something, Neville says something that makes him freeze in place.

"I see. Wolves do eat a lot, which makes a lot of sense."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asks stiffly while letting out a nervous laugh.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing here with him?" suddenly Neville is cut off by a loud shriek coming from behind him.

"Bella?" Jacob looks nervously at the furious girl and instinctively stands in front of Neville with a protective stance.

Neville is quite taken aback with everything. First he didn't expect to see Isabella Swan here. Second, he never thought Jacob would choose to protect him from his own best friend. He would be lying if he said he wasn't moved by it.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. With. Him?" Bella hisses through gritted teeth.

"Bell, we're just going through some shopping together," Jacob cautiously answers, trying to protect Neville from Bella's rage.

"With him? Among all the people in Forks you choose to shop with him?" Bella spits angrily.

Neville moves forward and takes a look at the enraged woman in front of him, immediately deciding that staying silent is the best move. Bella's glare is not something you should take lightly of; she really is angry and reminds him of Bellatrix Lestrange right now.

"Come here and I'll forgive you." Bella says as she tries to calm herself.

Jacob looks at Bella then at Neville. He stares at Neville and smiles tenderly, sorry that Neville is too engrossed with Bella to take notice of it.

"No." Jacob answers determinedly. He would not choose anyone else over Neville. Never.

"What?" Bella and Neville exclaim at the same time. Bella is enraged while Neville is truly surprised.

"You can go... you know." Neville uneasily says. Although he is pleased, he will not blame Jacob for leaving him since Bella looks like she could kill right about now.

"No." Jacob stubbornly and firmly says. "Careful!" suddenly Jacob yells and pulls Neville toward him when he sees two cans being thrown in Neville's direction.

Thud! Neville closes his eyes instinctively and expects a pain that will bruise any part of his body. Though, seconds pass and he still doesn't feel anything. Slowly he opens his eyes and realizes nothing hit him since he is secured in Jacob's embrace. Apparently the cans that were thrown were aimed at Jacob and had successfully hit him since the Native American is hissing in pain. Suddenly, Neville feels his anger boiling; he instantly glares at Bella and tries to launch forward to give her a piece of his mind.

"No!" Jacob pulls Neville back to him and secures him a hug, not wanting to make things worse but the same time feeling bliss to have Neville in his arms. "Go Bella." he simply warns to his once-first crush. Jacob feels relief when Bella looks fiercely at him then storms away without another word.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asks Neville worriedly while checking his body for any injuries, but his hands are slapped away by Neville.

"You bloody fool! It was you who has been hurt," Neville exclaims heatedly. He wants to vent out his frustrations; he can't believe Bella would hurt her own friend, not to mention a best friend. How could she do that? What is she thinking? If only he hadn't walked with Jacob, perhaps everything would be alright then; at least Jacob wouldn't have gotten hurt. Upon this thought, his glare softens and instantly meets Jacob's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."Do you still feel pain?" Neville asks while trying to reach the back of the taller man's head and rubs it slowly to ease his pain, completely oblivious to the intimate gesture he is doing to Jacob.

Believe it or not, although still feeling a light pain at the back of his head and anger for Bella, the shape shifter feels like hugging Bella now for making his relationship with Neville closer. Jacob stares adoringly at Neville; he frankly never thought that enduring pain for Neville would destroy any invisible wall between them and make the boy in front of him treat him gently like this. He would gladly go through this a million times to just have this kind of moment with Neville.

"Black, are you alright? Do you need a healer?" Neville asks with concern, not comfortable with Jacob's lacks of responses.

Jacob once again only stares uncertainly at Neville, but this time millions of thoughts are racing through his mind. The truth is, the pain is nothing compared to fighting with vampires and actually he can heal himself pretty fast so the pain is nothing to fuss about. But he really wants to get closer to Neville; he needs it and craves it. Jacob has a hunch if he lets Neville go just like that, perhaps... just perhaps he will never get a chance just like that... so...

"No. it really hurt. I'm afraid I can't drive like this. Can you take me home?" Jacob boldly suggests.

"Of course, that's the least I can do." Neville nods.

**AN: Yeah! Another chapter done! XD So, I hope there's no harm with a little bit of Jacob and Neville. ****I'm quite happy today since I already made up my mind about this story's plot and development, not much... but at least I can see where the story is heading; now I just need to type it down! Hooray! **

**Thank you for those who has reviewed, followed and favorite this story! Please keep on reading as my explanation for any of your questions will be answered in further chapters. Last but not least, I want to say that of course there is reason why Teddy dislikes Edward, it will reveal soon too, please anticipate for it. **

**Oh yeah, I'm starting a new fic and currently searching for a beta. Whoever that interested can check my profile out to see the requirement. Okay, bye, till we meet again.**


	26. Chapter 26

FINDING MATES

Author's Note:Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

Warnings: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

Summary: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

Chapter 26

"Hey Harry, I was thinking and started wondering…" Alice suddenly pops her head into the living room during Harry and Edward's make out session. After school had let out, Harry and Edward had gone back to the Cullen's to watch some television, ending up watching a comedy series. As soon as Harry got bored with it, he had tackled Edward down on the couch and began to kiss and nibble his mate's face. Now, he groans when he hears Alice's voice. For a seer, Alice sure does pick awful times to pop in.

"Yes, Alice?" Harry tilts his head upward and smiles forcefully, remaining above Edward and running his hands up and down his chest, caressing his mate's nipple. Edward holds back his moan by burying his face inside the raven's chest.

"Oh…" Alice stares amusedly at the pair in front of her.

"Yeah, oh…" Harry smirks to his soon-to-be sister in-law.

"Al, did you ask him?" Suddenly a third voice appears and Harry groans again. With this new voice, Harry knows he needs to postpone his make out session. After tweaking Edward's nipple playfully one last time, Harry slowly sits up while straightening himself. Edward does the same, but much faster. The bronze-haired vampire is so obviously embarrassed; he'd probably be blushing if he could.

"Rosalie, Alice, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry smiles while trying not to utter the words through clenched teeth. He was so close; just a few more minutes and he would have been able to convince Edward to forget about the promised date and have him right there in his own living room.

Rosalie smirks and then gracefully sits across from them, staring amusedly at her soon-to-be-not-a-virgin baby brother. Edward rolls his eyes at her thoughts. "I'm much older than you," he grumbles under his breath.

"Just by years." Rosalie smirks again. Other than the fact that Edward was turned first and has actually lived longer, all of them except Alice seem to be more mature compared to Edward. Naturally, that makes Edward the youngest brother of the Cullen family.

"Where are the others?" Rosalie inquires to the pair while looking around for another presence in the house.

"Neville went to do some shopping and Draco brought Teddy to the park," Harry answers blandly.

"So… what's up?" Harry looks at the two Cullen sisters, who in turn exchange a look and a grin between each other.

….

Jacob lost count how many times he silently thanked God for an opportunity to mend things up, with a bonus of getting closer, with Neville. After the incident with Bella at the supermarket, they paid for their groceries and Neville grabbed the keys to Jacob's rabbit to drive him home. Its funny how serious Neville is while driving, being a rookie and all. Jacob tries to make the drive more pleasant, though, and they are having a good time chatting and talking with each other. It may sound lame, but just being able to feel and understand more of his imprint makes Jacob feel satisfied.

After debating inwardly for a few minutes, Jacob decides to take Neville officially to meet his pack. First, he needs to deliver the snacks and report everything back to Sam. Second, he feels like showing off how wonderful his mate is to the pack that he considers family. Jacob knows a homosexual relationship in his pack may sound odd and may not be accepted by some of his elders, but Neville is his imprint and there is nothing he can do to defy it. Looking at his endearing mate just makes him fall in love all over again, yes, fall in love. Everything about Neville is lovable: he has an innocent face, yet can be dangerous when provoked; he is loyal and protective of his friends and family, and not to mention he has an incredible slender body that is just waiting for Jacob to touch it.

"What... what are you staring at?" Neville uncomfortably asks when he notices Jacob's intense gaze upon him. His hands are still on the steering wheel and his eyes are still on the road, but he can clearly see Jacob gazing and grinning at him in his peripherals. Technically, he could have just apparated back to his house after doing the shopping, but he felt bad leaving an injured Jacob to drive back home alone. What if he gets into an accident for paying too much attention to his hand and not enough to the road? Although it is quite troublesome, Neville has to admit that this trip with Jacob is quite enjoyable. However, there is something about Jacob that makes him feel vulnerable, and Neville doesn't like it. It feels like Jacob could crush and make his world turn upside down if he wanted to.

"You, just you," Jacob answers simply while laughing at himself inwardly for being so sappy. He can't help it; Neville is just too... lovely.

Neville clears his throat and looks fixedly at the roads, more somber than ever while trying to fight the blush that is slowly invading his cheeks. "You... you should save that speech for the girls, "Neville stutters, feeling strangely disappointed when Jacob doesn't say anything more, instead just turning his sight to the scenery going by.

"There it is. There's my friend's house." Jacob points at Sam Uley's house, praying inwardly that the others will not act childish in front of Neville. After jumping out of his car, Jacob remembers something that he had forgotten when he decided to bring Neville over. God, he totally forgot about Paul! What if Paul loses control and turns into a wolf like when he brought Bella over for the first time? Instinctively, Jacob uses one of his hands to carry the groceries while wrapping the other around Neville's shoulder to bring him closer.

"What are you doing?" Neville asks alarmingly when the bigger and taller man is too close to him. Why the hell is Jacob treating him like this? It's not that he doesn't like it, but why? This gesture is too intimate and too inappropriate. Neville notices that they look too much like Harry and Edward now.

"Nev, just trust me. I need to do this; I can't let anyone harm you. Please understand," Jacob gravely explains the possibilities of Neville getting hurt racing through his mind. He can't help but to feel intimidated by the other wolves in the house. Jacob views the others as family, but if anyone dares to harm Neville he will not hesitate to kill them, and that is a tragedy that Jacob hopes to avoid.

Neville says nothing and stops resisting, too immersed in Jacob's tone of voice. Jacob sounds like Harry when the raven senses something wrong and tries to protect him and Draco. It doesn't sound threatening, but it sounds like Jacob is trying to keep him safe... but, from what? Neville cautiously uses his free hand to withdraw his wand from his back pocket.

When Jacob opens the door, both of them are greeted by a group of grinning people, but they frown as soon as Neville enters their sight. Neville stares at them intensely and instinctively leans closer to Jacob's chest. The group of people is too buffed and muscled for Neville's liking, and the Gryffindor starts to regret his decision of coming in with Jacob.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here. I will protect you. Don't worry." Neville hears Jacob whisper low in his ear, and the hand that was once around his shoulder drops to his waist, wrapping Neville's middle section tighter. There's small part of Neville that wants to slap the hand off, but a large part feels that he's out of harm's way; he decides to just go along with it and inclines closer to Jacob.

"Sam, this is Neville Durand." Jacob introduces Neville, having a staring contest with the Alpha of the pack. The man stares at Neville for awhile then looks at Jacob, seeming undecided. Neville looks back and forth between the two huge men, feeling like a shrimp standing in the middle of them. Neville knows they are not just looking blankly at each other; something tells him that the two are communicating silently with each other. Neville stares at the man Jacob had called Sam, somewhat impressed. Standing at at least 6'6" with copper skin and brown eyes, he looks intimidating and scary. After a few minutes that seem like ages, the man nods in approval and Jacob breaks into a grin.

"Are you kidding me? First that leech girl and now this boy? What the hell is wrong with you? Why don't you just broadcast us to the whole world?" Neville hears a snarl from behind Sam and jumps a little. Jacob immediately drops whatever is in his hand and spins Neville to face his chest, securing him in an embrace while eyeing the angry man dangerously. This time, Neville realizes there is no distance between his face and Jacob's chest; he can actually hear the taller man's increasing heartbeats. Neville feels the blush creep onto his cheeks again, but this time he doesn't fight it and instead just greedily embraces the safeness that he hasn't felt for a really long time.

"Paul, stay where you are. Don't you dare think of harming him!" Jacob warns the man who immediately freezes, glaring at Neville in Jacob's arms.

"Jake, is he your..." out of the blue, a really young teenager begins to ask Jacob. Neville can sense the genuine caring in the boy and feels that they could easily be friends. His emotions are displayed clearly on his face. It is a disadvantage, but its something that Neville appreciates in this cruel world where people usually wear a mask. Neville notices that as soon as the teenager lets his question trail off, every person in the room seems to stare at him, the threatening glares replaced with mere curiosity.

"Yes, he is," Jacob answers gravely. Sam stands aside and watches Neville amusedly. As soon as Jacob answers their unspoken question, all but two of the men in the room sigh in relief. Paul, who had just almost attacked him, and another man standing next to Sam keep their breathing regular.

"Hi, my name is Seth Clearwater. It's nice to meet you," The teenager responsible for the lightened atmosphere beams brightly at Neville and greets him warmly.

"Hello Seth, my name is Neville." Neville struggles out of Jacob's embrace and introduces himself.

"That's not fair. You just met him and you already get to be on a first name basis?" Jacob whines, though he can't fight the goofy grin off his face.

Neville stares blankly at Jacob's childish behavior and blushes once more when realizes the taller man is fighting for his affections. "That's… that's because I like him more," Neville innocently says and immediately finds himself once again in Jacob's embrace. This time, though, he can hear Jacob growl and possessively mutter, "Mine."

"What is wrong with you, Black?" Neville hisses and struggles to escape Jacob's deathly grip. Upon noticing how dangerous Jacob's glare at the kind teenager is, Neville feels guilty and looks apologetically at Seth.

"Neville is yours Jacob, I promise. Now release him before you break his arm," Sam says and silences Neville who is about to argue with a stern look. The Alpha senses there could be uproar if he doesn't step in.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." Jacob immediately releases Neville and inspects his arms. Neville stares dumbfounded at Jacob, who seems to be having some mood swings. Neville feels like he hasn't been told something important, something that involves him.

"Black, is there anything that you haven't told me yet?" Neville asks solemnly, backing away from Jacob's touch.

"I…" Jacob hesitantly looks back and forth between the pack and Neville, not knowing how to explain imprinting. Jacob takes a deep breath and tries to find his voice, but is cut off by someone's cell phone.

"Hello? Oh Merlin! Sorry Drake, I'm coming now," Neville swiftly answers the call and sounds urgent. Without thinking, Neville pops and disappears into thin air without another explanation to the group he just apparated in front of.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asks aloud, to no one in particular. No one offers him any explanation; everyone is too bewildered by what they have just witnessed. Sam grimaces, thinking that perhaps he should have paid more attention to what Bella had to say.

**AN: Hello! So, recently someone PM me and says I was nominated for Energize W.I.P. Award..In the category "Most promising Slash FanFiction Crossover". So, everyone, please give a vote for me... please? Go to www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html  
(Since FFnet doesn't allow posting link, just turn the(*) into., please. Thanks again.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**FINDING MATES**

**Author's Note**:Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. Mentions of Mpreg. I don't particularly care about the timeline so please don't bother about it. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**Summary**: HP/TWILIGHT Crossover. After the war ended, Harry. Draco and Neville moved in to Potter Manor and instead of Hermione and Ron, the one that accompanied Harry to find the Hocruxes is Draco and Neville, they've become best friends since.

Chapter 27

"Harry James Potter, you better change it back or else..." Edward let his own voice trail off before he can finish his threat, giving his mate a crooked smirk that shows him how he will suffer for his stupid action.

"But sweetheart, that color really suits you." Harry grins mischievously.

**Flashback...two hours ago**

"Can you change our hair color with magic?" Alice beams and asks enthusiastically. Rosalie and her have been wanting to change their hair color for some time, but due to their vampirism they can't seem to make the dye stay for even a short length of time. Now that they have a wizard as brother in law, they will not let his powers be wasted.

"I think so... Why?" Harry replies nonchalantly, wrapping his arm around Edward's waist while looking at a bouncing Alice.

"Because we need to change our hair to other colors so that we look good in some of the colors of dresses that don't go well with our current hair colors!" Alice speaks speedily and excitedly while looking at Harry with her big puppy eyes.

The raven opens his mouth and closes it a few times, trying to process what Alice has just said. To be honest all he heard was the word 'color' repeated a couple times.

"They want to change their hair color," Edward simplified for his mate, looking at his sister's hair amusingly.

Harry nods unthinkingly and flicks his finger. Almost immediately Alice's hair color change from brunette to blonde and Rosalie's blonde hair turns to a beautiful shiny black. "Like this?" he asks, grinning proudly at his work. Alice and Rosalie look more eye-catching now than ever.

Alice squeals in a high pitch and lunges at Harry to hug him after she sees Rosalie's hair. The used-to-be-blonde vampire dashes off to find a mirror to admire her new hair color. Harry only laughs heartily and pats Alice on the back.

"Thank you," the petite vampire mutters lowly to Harry, grabbing her now raven-haired sister and running off from the house.

"Now... where were we?" Harry rubs his palms together while looking at Edward who is still dazed by his sisters' transformations.

"It looks nice," Edward comments absentmindedly, not yet noticing his mate's lustful look.

Harry flicks his finger again, changing Edward's hair color from copper red to dirty blonde like Jasper. Edward is unaware of what has happened.

"You are nicer." The raven starts to push Edward on the couch once again, starting to slide his hands beneath the vampire's shirt, roaming them all over Edward's pale chest and stomach, then starting to stroke his mate's nipple again.

"God, what is wrong with you and my..." Edward resists letting out a moan and glares at his lover half heartedly. Since being willing to make out with Harry, he's noticed that the raven seems to like to touch and play with his nipples. Every time they start to feel and touch each other, the raven never fails to pay attention to his nipples.

"What?" Harry looks up innocently at his lover and licks his own lips.

"Why do you always..." Edward suddenly gasps, hit by a realization. Edward never thought he'd need to use this method one day but he immediately slams the brakes on his current thoughts and brings them to American history. Harry looks at him curiously. "Please close our mind link," he murmurs to his lover and stops whatever Harry wants to say by raising his hand, not meeting his eyes.

"Love?" Harry moves a little, letting Edward sit properly again.

"Close it." Edward repeats, this time with more force. Harry sighs and closes their mental link. Harry knows that most people usually enjoy their privacy. Heck, who is he kidding? Everyone loves privacy. Harry unwillingly closes the link between himself and his mate, dying to know what he is thinking.

"What is it?" Harry softens his tone as much as possible, trying to fish out what is in Edward's mind. The black-haired wizard strokes his mate's back tenderly, trying to soothe Edward's distress. The vampire still doesn't say anything until a loud 'pop' is heard from the living room. Out of nowhere, Neville, Draco and Teddy appear.

"What's wrong?" Neville and Draco ask in unison when they sense something wrong with the atmosphere. It doesn't feel like usual: sappy and shameless. Now, everything feels so tense and uptight.

"Da!" Teddy easily breaks the tension, giggling and wanting his father to hug him. Draco smiles a little and gives the toddler to Harry.

"I need to go away for awhile, Hermione needs me for something," Draco states after Teddy is safely in his father's lap. Harry nods understandingly at the blonde. Draco and Neville stare at Edward's hair for along time, making the vampire shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Edward asks, unable to take the staring any longer.

"Your hair?" Neville asks unthinkingly.

Edward seems confused a while, and then speedily runs to the nearest bathroom and after five seconds returns back to his place. Only now, he is standing and glaring at Harry who is beaming at him.

"Harry James Potter, you better change it back or else..." Edward let his own voice trail off before he can finish his threat, giving his mate a crooked smirk that shows him how he will suffer for his stupid action.

"But sweetheart, that color really suits you." Harry grins mischievously.

Edward wants to give his mate a piece of his mind, but decides that it's not a good idea in Teddy's presence. He probably will – wait. Teddy is here, but why is he not crying? Edward slowly turns his gaze to the toddler who coincidently tilts his head up to look back at him.

Neville, Draco and Harry hold their breath, observing the staring contest between Edward and Teddy, waiting one of them to make a move. Neville gulps, feeling more suspense in this room than in any movie, ever.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Teddy gives Edward a smile.

Everyone gasps. Teddy smiled at Edward. Not a fake smile, a genuine smile, just for Edward. Then the toddler babbles and laughs, seemingly amused by something. Harry stands up and hands Teddy to Draco. Slowly, the raven walks to his mate's side and Teddy remains quiet.

Harry tilts Edward's head up on the vampire's chin with a finger and places a chaste kiss on his lips, and again nothing happens. Cautiously, Harry goes and takes his son from Draco, sitting back on the couch, looking at his son with a complicated expression.

"Teddy?" Edward utters the toddler's name without thinking, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"Pa...pa?" Again, all of them gasp, surprised by Teddy's voice.

All of them stare at the toddler, who ignores them, continuing to laugh and babble. Edward is taken aback most of all. He doesn't know how or what to feel. He never craved or wanted a child before, unlike Rosalie. He never thought of fatherhood before, all he ever thought about Teddy was actually only to try to get on good terms with him, to make Harry feel better. To be called papa is an entirely different matter, a matter that Edward doesn't know he can handle or want. Edward, at a snail's pace, sits beside his mate looking nervously at Teddy.

"Voom!" Teddy giggles again and launches forward to throw himself into Edward's arms. The used-to-be-bronze-haired vampire carefully fetches the toddler and lets him sit on his lap. "Pa! Up! Voom!" the toddler yells again, this time motioning at Edward to stand up. Edward looks helplessly at Draco, who might have an idea about what the toddler is talking about.

"I think he likes how you ran into the bathroom earlier. Teddy loves anything that moves fast," Draco deduces thoughtfully.

Edward stands up and runs again, this time only around the living room, with Teddy in his arms. He runs fast, but not as fast as usual; he is scared that the toddler cannot handle the speed. Teddy shrieks loudly and laughs again when the vampire stops. "Voom! Voom!" He babbles excitedly, and wants Edward to do it again.

"That's enough sweetheart, you can't get too excited or else you won't be able to sleep." Draco moves forward and tries to take Teddy from Edward, but is surprised when the toddler places a dead grip on Edward's shirt and refuses to go with Draco. His lips tremble and his eyes water while looking up at his favorite uncle.

"It's okay. Love, can you put Teddy upstairs to sleep?" Harry moves forward and asks Edward, easing things up after he sees a glimpse of hurt in Draco's expression. He doesn't want Teddy to cry because of Draco. Up until now, Draco has never made Teddy cry and Harry knows how much it will hurt the blonde if Teddy cries simply just because he doesn't want to go with him.

Edward nods and proceeds to mount the stairs, bringing the toddler up to bed.

Harry slings his arm around Draco's shoulder, trying to comfort the blonde. "It's alright, Drake. He still loves you; he's just amused by Edward's speed."

"I'm going to pack my belonging and go to Hermione. Take good care of Teddy okay? I'll be gone for two or three days." Draco sighs dejectedly and speaks softly before going up to his room.

"Your son has mood swings," Neville amusedly says to Harry.

"Tell me about it." Harry snorts in response, still unable to make sense of Teddy's behavior towards Edward.

Teddy lies down in his crib without any fuss and tries to play with Edward's finger. Edward doesn't really let him touch his fingers, since his nails are too sharp; they're used to hunt after all. He only slowly spins his finger around in the air, letting the toddler chase it. Teddy raises both of his hands into the air while lying down, trying to catch the fingers and occasionally lets out giggles until he slowly drifts away from sleepiness. "Good dreams, little one," Edward murmurs tenderly, caressing the toddler's forehead with his palm. After making sure Teddy is really asleep, Edward walks on the veranda, thinking through today.

"You'll make a good mo-, I mean father to him." Suddenly arms wrapped around the vampire's waist. Edward stiffens; there something bothering him but he doesn't know how to bring it up. So, he turns around to face his mate, putting his hands on his broad and toned chest.

"Why is Teddy calling me papa?" Edward asks straightforwardly.

"Oh, well, I'm trying to let Teddy to get used to it. It's good to start-"

"And you never thought of discussing that with me first?" Edward snaps, pushing Harry away.

"Love? Are you alright?" The raven wizard asks worriedly, rapidly thinking where things had gone wrong.

"We never discussed the matter of what Teddy would call me. You made this decision on your own. What if I don't want it? Have you thought about that?" Frustrated by Harry's obliviousness, Edward lets everything out, trying to make some sense to his mate.

"What do you mean you don't want it?" Harry responds coldly and immediately makes Edward regret what he said.

"I never thought about becoming a parental figure to Teddy. It's too much." Edward ducked his head down, not meeting Harry eyes.

"So what are you suggesting? Throw him into an orphanage?" Once again, Harry's tone is cold and piercing.

"What? No! I was just trying to say that I can't be his parental figure."

"Edward, you are my mate. He's my son; Teddy will eventually and naturally look to you as a father, one of his fathers." Harry softens his tone and caresses each side of Edward's arm, trying to soothe Edward's distress and calm himself at the same time.

"No, you don't understand! I can't be and will not be a father to Teddy!" Edward hissed in irritation, abruptly slapping Harry's hands away.

"Why do both of you always try to push Teddy away? He's my son for God's sake! He is a part of me! I can't just throw him away!" Harry snapped, unable to take it anymore.

"Stop comparing me to her!" Edward spits angrily, Harry's words triggering his rage.

"Both of you have tried to get me to give him away!"

"I never said I want-"

"Shut up! Just don't say anything anymore." Harry tries to calm himself once again, cutting off whatever Edward was trying to say. Whatever it was, Harry didn't want and afraid to hear it. "Perhaps... it was a mistake coming to Forks," Harry hesitant a little then murmurs coldly before leaving Edward alone on the veranda.

**AN: First big fight as a couple! So, what will happen and will Bella tries to slip in and destroy their relationship? Okay, stupid Harry, I know but still please read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Edward runs and runs until he reaches the forest. He immediately slumps down against a tree, trying to take clumsy, quick but deep breaths like what he usually saw human beings will do to calm themselves**.** Harry said it was a mistake. How could he? How _dare_ he? He was the one who came and wanted to claim him! Why is it so easy for him to just say everything is a mistake? Why would he say that when he already succeeded in making him love a person like he never thought he would? Edward feels a stinging sensation in his eyes. Perhaps this is what humans feel when they want to cry? How would he know? It's been a long time since he felt like crying. Harry is actually the first person that makes him want to cry... Why would Harry's words hurt him so much? It doesn't even hurt this much when Carlisle says that he is disappointed in him.

Scared. He is really scared right now. Not even facing Aro can scare him this much. Edward grabs on both sides of his hair and rubs it roughly. What if Harry leaves? What if Harry decides that he's not worth to love and leaves? But Harry promised him before that he'll love him forever, right? Harry will not act thoughtlessly and leave him here... right?

He really didn't mean to say those things about Teddy but why can't Harry understand his reasons? He can't be a father! There is no way he can be a parental figure to human beings or _any_ beings in this world, he just can't! Why can't he hear him out? Why would Harry dismiss him just like that? It hurt. It really hurt.

"You need to calm down." a voice states behind him, startling Edward. How on earth did he not sense anyone coming? Turning around hastily, Edward sees Draco and Rosalie slowly emerging from the dark.

Rosalie doesn't say anything, but sits beside her brother and pat his back. Rosalie is never a sappy person and some people say she has a stone cold heart. Perhaps they are right... but she is never that way towards her family.

"He's going to leave me, isn't he?" Edward shudders and grabs his sister's hands for support. Edward is not a weak person, but in the verge of losing half of his soul now he really needs someone to tell him everything is going to be alright.

"He loves you too much to leave." Draco utters as he sits beside the distraught vampire, trying to sooth him with comforting, though still truthful, words.

"He said it was a mistake..." Edward answers in a low voice.

"Edward, he's regretting it right now, I'm sure of it." Rosalie whispers into her brother's ear. She wants to lash out and scold Harry for this but at the same time she understands why Harry is angry. She was there when they argued. She was actually there to help Draco with his controlling bloodlust potion but accidentally overheard them**.** She wanted to be annoyed with Edward for running away from his responsibility too, but unfortunately she knows Edward too well to be mad at him. Sure, Harry has almost complete information on Edward but there's one thing that the report missed: Edward's issue with being a vampire.

"You heard?" Edward looks at Draco questioningly.

"Yeah, it was pretty loud." Draco answers and nods in response. The only thing that made Teddy remain sleeping was probably because of Harry's habit of casting a Silencing Charm around the toddler once he was asleep.

"I didn't mean to say those things but I really can't... I just can't." Edward looks helplessly at the blonde wizard, searching for a hint of forgiveness for what he said about Teddy. He knows how much the blonde loves Teddy.

"Edward, if I was mad at you, I would not be here." Draco pats the distressed vampire's back, feeling a little bit awkward for doing it. Still, he need some time to get used to it. Honestly, he was a little bit annoyed with Edward at first. He always thought he was making the effort to make Teddy like him because he was fully prepared to become a parent. Draco even mentally prepared himself to let Teddy go, but who would've ever thought Edward only mean to be on good terms with Teddy, and didn't want any more of a role than that? Though, he understands a lot more after Rosalie's explanation that Edward's slip out of hunting humans for their bloods made him to think that he is a worthless monster until today.

"Edward, do you hate Teddy?" Draco asks carefully. Although he understands, he needs to know whether Edward have other reason, like Ginny. The blonde never thought that the youngest Weasley would despise Teddy so much. He always thought that after growing up with so many siblings, the girl would love or at least tolerate children. What if Edward actually doesn't like kid?

"No, I don't hate Teddy. It's just... I can't be... I cannot." Edward shakes his head miserably.

"It's always been Harry's dream to have a family. Do you know that, even though he's been miserable since being abandoned by the Weasels at last minute, he still think them as a family? He can't bring himself to hate them completely. The fact is, like it or not, the Weasleys are the first family that treated him nicely and they were the ones that showed what Harry actually wanted from the start. I'm not saying that Harry is extremely noble or what. Deep down, he's just a normal person that always seems to crave something that's unreachable. He wanted a family of his own so much that he did not realize that he's dragging you along the way with his dream. He once told me that with you and Teddy, his dream can finally come true." Draco smiles sadly as he explains.

Edward looks thoughtfully at the blonde but otherwise stays silent.

"Edward, I know it's hard, but I know you like Teddy. I can see it by observing how gentle you are with him. But first, you need to accept who you are. It's difficult, I know that, but by accepting yourself, you'll be able to open up yourself and accept others."

"I know... Thank you. I need some time alone." Edward hastily stands up and runs to another section of the forest.

"What do you crave?" Rosalie asks the blonde wizard after Edward vanishes into the dark. She sees the sadness in Draco eyes from the mentioned of unreachable wishes. Rosalie is fond of Draco, similar to how she likes Harry. She doesn't know why but she always thought Draco hid himself, always trying to just fade into the background. He is so different from his past. The once confident, arrogant and bigheaded Draco is lost somewhere else. She wonders what had happened to him.

"I just want an Emmet." Draco murmurs, then smirks at the now brunette vampire.

"Find you own." Rosalie nudges lightly at Draco with a smile, something that she does so many times lately.

"I am." he responses, shrugging.

After that, the two of them sit in silence, only accompanied by darkness, and each other.

"Jacob, do you know what exactly your imprint is?" Sam asks as he rubs his temple. He still can't accept how Neville disappeared into thin air just like that. Somehow what Bella said suddenly makes sense. But Neville doesn't seem like the person who can harm a fly, although he is quite intimidating when agitated. So now, all of the shape shifters are sitting in Clearwater's living room to have a discussion like what they supposed to have earlier. But it's hardly a meeting when only Sam and Jacob do the talking while others only watch them carefully.

"I... I don't know anymore. But I'm not giving him up." Jacob looks determinedly at his Alpha, swearing to himself that he will not back down, even if Sam throws a verdict and decides to hunt the Durands down. He will choose Neville over anything. At first, Jacob thought it was the imprinting thing that was causing his fondness and possessiveness toward Neville, but then he realized that the more he knew Neville, the more he liked everything about him. It's not just the imprint; it's just how lovable Neville is.

"I understand but you should know if they really is a threat, then-"

"No! You will not do anything to them!" Jacob stands up suddenly and glares at the Alpha of the pack. He already promised Neville that he would not harm any of his family members or the Cullens if they respected the treaty. Jacob can't imagine how miserable Neville will be if something happened to them.

"You know I can't promise that. All I can do is now is to see whether the Durands is really harmful or not. We won't harm them, just perhaps... evict them. I know it's impossible to leave your imprint so I think if... they were a threat, you can go with them." Sam sighs regretfully to Jacob. Being an alpha of the pack means all the pack's responsibilities fall onto his shoulders. Sometimes, he just envies the others, who have the option to be so carefree and do anything out of their own freewill. A leader needs to consider a lot of things, every aspect, for everyone.

"Sam, you don't understand. I can't disappoint him. I-"

"Don't talk about how I don't understand, Jacob Black! You are the one that needs to understand. I'm thinking for the whole pack, not just you." Sam suddenly snaps and looks sternly at Jacob. He has had enough of people saying he doesn't understand things, accusing him of being selfish, and so much more. Why don't they bear what he's bearing right now? He's sure whoever it is will run away from it within a day. "Your friend Bella will try to show us who the Durands are and I'm going to accept her offer." Sam states gravely.

"You can't, she's-" whatever Jacob wanted to say is stopped when Sam raises his hand to stop him from talking.

"We'll decide more things after that." Sam continues again and walks out of the living room. Paul and Jared look at Jacob, then follow their Alpha.

"Things will work out eventually. Don't worry about it." Emily who has been listening to the heated argument comes forward and tries to comfort the agonized wolf. Jacob nods absentmindedly and walks out of the living room, too. Emily moves her gaze and meets the only female shape shifter's eyes, noticing that she has been in silence from the start of the meeting.

Leah raises an eyebrow which Emily responds to with a comforting smile before walking away.

The morning's silence is broken when Rosalie voices out her question as soon she sees Neville handing a still sleeping Teddy to Esme.

"Where is Harry?" Rosalie asks restlessly when she didn't see Harry. Draco left after a few hours in forest since he really needed to help Hermione with something, but where was Harry? Why would he be absent during this time? Neville is the only one who came to send Teddy over like usual. By the time Neville came, all the Cullens are all ready to go, including Edward.

"I'm not sure, he went back to Scotland, said something about fixing a mistake." Edward unconsciously stumbles backward against Emmett, who looks at him worriedly. Neville yawns, not aware that his words just hit Edward like a bomb.

**AN: So sorry for the long delay, I won't give any excuses. Hopefully from this onwards I will be updating regularly. Reviews please!**


End file.
